<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catch My Breath by rkjm12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406660">Catch My Breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkjm12/pseuds/rkjm12'>rkjm12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love At First Sight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scarecrow and Mrs. King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkjm12/pseuds/rkjm12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is the second installment of my “Love at First Sight” series.  It follows ‘The Night the Walls Fell in Paris’.  If you haven’t read that one yet, you might want to read it first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love At First Sight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>This story is the second installment of my “Love at First Sight” series.  It follows ‘The Night the Walls Fell in Paris’.  If you haven’t read that one yet, you might want to read it first.</p><p>Before you begin this story, I need to give an enormous thank you to the best beta team around.  Thank you for all of your help and advice.  I have learned so much from both of you, and you two make me a better writer.  Thank you, Tracey Arcieri and Karen LaManna. </p><p>I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Chapter 1</b> </span>
</p><p>Billy sat at his desk when he heard a knock on his door.  “Come in.”  His door opened, and Amanda walked in. </p><p>“Good Morning, sir.”</p><p>“Good Morning, Amanda.  How are you this morning?”</p><p>“Well, sir, I’m not doing very well.  I’m starting to get worried.  We haven’t heard anything from Lee in two weeks.  Have you heard anything new?”</p><p>“No, I haven’t. I’m sorry.  You know how these things go.  Give it a little more time.  I know we’ll hear something very soon.”</p><p>Amanda stared down at her hands and stated softly, “That’s what you said last week.” </p><p>Billy raised from his chair and walked over to Amanda.  He placed his hand on her shoulder.  “Amanda, I know you’re worried about Lee.  We all are.  This isn’t the first time he’s been on a mission and lost contact with us, especially on a zero-contact mission.  Have faith Lee will be home before you know it.  Why don’t you stay in here for a little while until you’re ready to start your day?  I’ll lock the door, so nobody disturbs you.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.  I think I’ll take you up on that.”  Billy walked out, making sure to lock the door.  Amanda sat back in her chair, leaned her head back, and closed her eyes.  She started to think back to the day Lee left. </p><p><em> Lee was in Billy’s office while she was working on one of Lee’s reports</em>.  <em> Suddenly, she heard her name.  “Mrs. King, can you join me in my office for a minute?”  She walked into Billy’s office and saw Lee standing over in the corner with his back to her.  The sad look on Billy’s face worried her.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Sir, is something wrong?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you for joining us, Amanda.  I just gave Lee his next assignment, and I wanted you two to have a minute before he leaves.”  Amanda looked over to Lee, who hadn’t moved, then back to Billy.  “The mission Lee has to leave for is a zero-contact mission.  Since I have already briefed him, as soon as either of us leaves this office, neither of us can discuss it, and Lee can’t talk to anyone.  Since technically we haven’t left the office, he can still talk.  I will have to stay in the office, so this is as private as it will get.”  </em>
</p><p><em> Amanda nodded her acknowledgment and walked over to Lee.  She placed her hand on his shoulder.  “Lee, what’s going on?”  Lee slowly turned to face her and reached for her arms.  Amanda noticed the look in his eyes and </em> <em> stated</em><em>,  “Lee, you’re scaring me.  Please!  What’s a zero-contact mission?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Exactly that, Amanda.  I can’t call or contact anyone until the mission is complete.  I can’t even tell you where I’m going.  However, where I am going, I have local contacts that I will get word to, and they will check in with Billy, but it’s not a set schedule.  It might be days before I can get word to them or more.  Technically, you and I shouldn’t even be talking right now.”  They both glanced over to Billy with thankful looks.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Lee, how long will you be gone?  We’ve only been back from Paris a week.  Mother and the boys just met you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know, I know.  I don’t want to go, but I’m the only one that can do this.  And with all that’s happening right now, I’m worried I will ruin everything I’ve started with the boys and Dotty.  What are they going to think about me?  I just popped into their lives, and now I’m leaving.  I can’t even tell them good-bye, and I don’t know when I’ll be back.” He hugged her close and spoke, “I hope it will only be a couple of weeks, but there’s no telling how long it will take.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What should I tell my family?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “As close to the truth as you can.  Tell them an emergency came up at one of our location shoots, and I had to leave immediately.  It’s a remote location, and there’s no way to contact you.  Hopefully, that will be enough.”  Lee could see the concern in her eyes.  He leaned in and kissed her softly.  Amanda quickly reached behind his head to pull him closer, causing the back of her shirt to pull out of her waist.  Lee’s hands instantly went around her to deepen the kiss.  His hand drifted up under her shirt, needing to feel her skin.  Remembering where they were, he pulled back and leaned against her head.  “I’m going to miss you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Me too.”  She gently placed her hand on the side of his cheek and leaned back to stare into those beautiful hazel eyes.  “You be careful.  You have a lot of reasons to come home in one piece.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He smiled and softly kissed her lips.  “Yes, I do.  I love you!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I love you, too!” </em>
</p><p>That was almost six weeks ago.  Amanda brought herself back to the present.  She wiped her eyes, stood, smoothed her skirt, and sighed deeply.  She took a step to the door to start her day.</p><p>***************</p><p>“Mother, I’m home.” </p><p>“In the kitchen, dear,” Dotty called out. </p><p>Amanda walked into the kitchen and tossed her purse on the counter.  “Okay, Mother, tell me what still needs to be done for the party tonight?”</p><p>“Not much in the kitchen.  I have all the snacks in the refrigerator, and the drinks are in the coolers on the patio.  We need to move some of the furniture in the family room, so the space is more open.  Oh, and I got some of these cute decorations this afternoon.  I thought we could put them up.”  Dotty held up some decorations with baseball-themed items. </p><p>“Oh, Mother.  I love them!  Did you get any streamers?”  Dotty smiled, put her hand back into the sack, and pulled out bags of streamers.  </p><p>During the next thirty minutes, the ladies spent rearranging the furniture and hanging the decorations.   They stood back and admired their work.  “You know, Mother.  I think we did a pretty good job.  Do you think the boys will like it?”</p><p>“I think they’ll love it, dear.  Those boys are on cloud nine right now, and this party is just what they need to celebrate making the championship tournament next weekend.  I’m just sad I’m going to miss it.”</p><p>“I know you are, Mother, but you’ve done a lot of work with your garden club as well.  You can’t help the tournament, and your weekend getaway is at the same time.”</p><p>“I know, dear.”  Suddenly the door opened and interrupted them.</p><p>“Oh, man.  This place looks awesome!”  Philip exclaimed.</p><p>“Thank you, sweetheart.  Do you think the team will like it?”</p><p>“Absolutely!” Philip answered.</p><p>Amanda looked over and saw that Jamie wasn't as animated as Philip.  “Jamie, what do you think?”</p><p>“It looks really nice in here, Mom.”  He nonchalantly acknowledged.</p><p>“Jamie, is there something wrong?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mom.  You guys did a great job decorating the house.  I was just thinking about Lee.  Have you heard anything from him yet?” Jamie responded with a slightly sad expression on his face.</p><p>Amanda went over and put her arm around Jamie.  “No, I haven’t, sweetheart.  I’ve been thinking about him a lot lately as well.  He’ll get a hold of us as soon as he can.”  She hugged him and continued, “Now, I want the two of you to go put your things away and get ready.  Your team will be here any minute.”</p><p>“Okay, Mom,” both boys replied.</p><p>Amanda lowered her head as Dotty walked up and put her arm around her.  “You know, darling. He’s not the only one worried about Lee.  Are you sure this is normal for him to be out of touch for this long?”</p><p>“Yes, Mother, it is.  But it still doesn’t mean I’m not worried a little either.”</p><p>***************</p><p>The party was starting to wind down when Jamie ran into the kitchen.  “Mom!  Mom!  Bobby just invited Philip and me to spend the night with him.  Can we, please?”</p><p>“Jamie, slow down.  Bobby may have invited you, but we still need to make sure it’s okay with his parents,” Amanda reminded him.</p><p>“His dad is already here, and he said it was okay.”  Philip, Bobby, and his dad walked into the kitchen. </p><p>“Hello, Jack.  I hear the boys don’t want the party to end,” Amanda stated with a smile.</p><p>Jack chuckled and answered, “It sure sounds that way.  It’s okay with us if it’s okay with you.  We could bring the boys back tomorrow morning around ten if that works for you?”</p><p>Amanda grinned at the hopeful looks of all the boys and informed them, “It’s okay with me.  Go on up and get your things together.”  The boys took off and ran up the stairs as Amanda shouted, “And don’t forget to pack your toothbrushes.”  Amanda just shook her head at the boy’s excitement.  “Thank you, Jack.  This is very nice of you.”</p><p>“No worries.  We’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>The boys came back down with their bags and yelled, “We’re ready to go.”</p><p>“Okay, fellas, come here real quick.  You guys be good and listen to Bobby’s parents.  We’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>“We will, Mom.  Thanks,” both boys answered together.</p><p>Amanda watched as the boys left the house, leaving the mess for her to deal with.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 2</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda walked into the kitchen, grabbed a trash bag, and began picking up cups and plates left by the boys.  “You know, Mother, I think the boys wanted to stay over at Bobby’s, so they didn’t have to clean up this mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dotty laughed, “You may be right.”  Dotty held up two plates with what looked like cake and some other food mashed together.  Amanda giggled at the confusion on her mother’s face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang.  “I’ll get it, darling.  Someone must have left something at the party.”  Dotty walked to the door while Amanda continued collecting the remains of the party.  She placed another plate in the trash bag, sighed, and yelled back over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Mother.  It looks like a tornado blew through the house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know.  It looks pretty good to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda froze, not sure she heard what she thought she heard.  She slowly turned.  “Lee!!!  You’re home!”  She dropped the trash bag as they both ran towards each other and wrapped themselves around each other in a hug.  “I’m so happy to see you.  I was so worried about you.  Oh, I missed you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too, Amanda!  God, you feel so good in my arms.”  Lee pulled back just enough, so he could gaze into her eyes.  He placed his hand on the side of her face and stared deep into her chocolate eyes, then leaned in and kissed her possessively.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several minutes, the two of them heard behind them.  “Ahem!”  They jumped back and widely smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Dotty,” Lee stated as he released Amanda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, Lee.  I was just wondering if I could get in on the action,” Dotty spoke with a straight face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee smirked at her with his dimples on full display.  “You want me to kiss you like that as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dotty belly laughed and shook her head.  “Yes. No. Um, I just meant I would like a proper hug.  I didn’t get one when you surprised me at the door.”  Lee walked over with his arms out wide, reached around Dotty, and fully embraced her.  He squeezed so hard, he lifted her off her feet, which caused a squeal from Dotty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Lee.  I think that’s a proper hug.”  Lee set her down, and she reached up to place a kiss on his cheek.  “Welcome home!  We missed you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dotty.  I missed all of you, as well.”  Lee’s eyes scanned around the house.  “What went on here?  Where are the boys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda strode over to him and put her arm around his waist.  “We had a party for the boys’ baseball team and coaches.  They made the championship tournament.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that's fantastic!  But where are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bobby asked them to spend the night.  They’ll be back tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!”  Lee reacted with a little disappointment in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh.  You must be tired.  Come in and sit down.  Would you like something to eat?”  Amanda rambled on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them walked into the kitchen.  Lee sat down at the kitchen island while Dotty and Amanda started to gather some food. “We have a lot of cold meat sandwiches left from the party.  Or I can warm something up for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda, the sandwiches will be fine.  Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the next twenty minutes catching up with everything that had gone on in the last six weeks.  Dotty stretched and yawned.  “Well, I think I’m going to call it a night.  Those boys tired me out.  Amanda, leave this mess.  It’ll still be here tomorrow.”  Dotty leaned in to kiss Amanda goodnight, then repeated the gesture with Lee.  “We will see you this weekend, right, Lee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most definitely!  See you tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Dotty was up the stairs, Amanda got up, grabbed Lee’s hand, and pulled him into the den.  Lee followed without a word.  Amanda stopped by the sofa and put up her finger to Lee, so he wouldn’t move.  She walked back into the hallway, opened the closet, grabbed some blankets and a couple of pillows, and walked back into the den.  He watched as she placed a blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace, left another blanket on the couch, and tossed the pillows up against the sofa.  She sat down and patted the spot beside her.  He shook his head in awe and quietly sat down beside her.  He leaned his back up against the sofa with his long legs stretched out in front of him.  He reached his arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her close.  She placed her arm across his chest and snuggled up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is one of my favorite places in the house.  It’s better with the fire going, but it’s too warm for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any place with you in my arms is my favorite place.”  Lee leaned in and kissed her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I missed this,” Amanda purred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did too.  I’m so glad to be home.”  Amanda smiled, realizing he called her house home.  She loved it when he did that.  Ever since her mother pointed it out to her, she’d been noticing it a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee?  I know you can’t talk about your mission, but can you tell when you got home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got back about three hours before I showed up at your door.  I needed to go directly to the office to debrief.  Then I stopped by the locker room to shower and shave.  I had quite a beard going.  I don’t know if you would’ve recognized me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to mention your hair was longer.”  She ran her fingers through his hair and lovingly gazed into his gorgeous hazel eyes.  She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.  “Don’t move.  I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee watched as she got up and stepped into the hallway.  He heard her walk up the stairs, then couldn’t hear anything anymore.  He took the time to remove his shoes and socks and set them off to the side.  He reveled in the feel of the soft fluffy blanket Amanda put down.  A few minutes later, he heard her footsteps head back down the stairs, and soon she was back in the den.  She closed both doors, lit the candles on each end table, shut off the lights, and sat back down beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look comfy,” Lee stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to change right before you got here.  I just started cleaning before I made it that far.  I hope you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.  You know I love it when you are in your sweats.”  He smiled and pulled her onto his lap, wrapped his arms around her, slid his hands underneath her t-shirt, and up her smooth braless back.  “It makes it much easier to do this.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does, doesn’t it.”  She reached up and undid the first button on his shirt and leaned in to kiss the hollow of his throat.  She proceeded to the next button until they were all undone.  She ran her hands up his muscular chest and pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms.  Lee gasped with her touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda, your mom is upstairs, an--” She placed her finger on his lips to stop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she is sound asleep.  I shut the doors to the den.  We’re alone, and you have been gone for almost six weeks.  I need to feel you in my arms again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Manda.  I need that too.  I just didn’t want to assume.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 3</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>**This chapter is rated NC-17.  If you are under 17 or are not comfortable, please move to the next chapter.**</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Amanda stood in front of Lee and pulled her t-shirt up over her head.  Lee’s eyes never left hers as she lowered her sweatpants and panties all in one swift movement.  His eyes instantly glanced up and down her body.  The glow of the candles cast shadows, highlighting her beauty in all the right places.  Their eyes once again locked on to each other. He quickly undid the button and zipper of his jeans, then lifted his hips to slip them down along with his boxers.  Both of them now with no barriers between them.  Amanda stepped forward, kneeled to straddle Lee, and placed her hands on his chest.  Lee reached up and caressed Amanda’s jaw while running his thumbs over her cheekbones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful, Amanda.  It’s what kept me safe while I was gone.  When I was in a tough spot, I’d pull out my picture of you, and it gave me the strength to push on.  You brought me back.  I love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Lee.  I love you too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in to kiss her softly, savoring the taste of her.  His arms slid around her to pull her close to him as she did the same.  Their tongues teased each other’s lips, begging for entrance.  Moans escaped both of their mouths.  Lee moved his hand to caress Amanda’s breast and teased her nipple with his thumb.  Amanda could feel his body respond and harden under her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Lee.  I missed your touch.  I dreamt you were home and touched me like this.  I can’t believe I’m actually feeling you right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved his hand between them and flicked her bundle of nerves while he moved his lips to the skin under her ear, which drew more moans from Amanda. He quickly slid his finger into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Manda, you’re so wet.  I need to be inside you.”  Amanda leaned back just far enough so she could gaze deeply into his eyes.  She could see they were filled with desire.  Lee’s hand moved to his shaft as Amanda raised her hips to allow him to guide himself into her.  They sensuously moaned from the connection they both had been missing as Amanda started to rock while Lee thrust up to meet her every movement.  Amanda began to quicken her movements when she felt Lee’s hands on her hips.  “Manda, slow down.  We’ve got all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee raised his legs with his feet flat on the floor and his knees behind Amanda.  He gently pushed back on Amanda’s shoulders to have her lean against his legs.  His hands slowly slid down her arms, not stopping until they reached her ankles.  He sat forward from the couch and pulled on her ankles until they were wrapped around him.  He placed his hands on the small of her back to help support her as he crossed his legs.  They were now sitting up in each other’s arms.  He began to rock his hips slowly while he hungrily stared into her dark chocolate eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, Lee.  This feels so good,” Amanda whispered into his ear.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it does.”  He leaned back, and they locked eyes again.  “Plus, I get to hold you in my arms.”  He tightened his grip around her.  “And I get to look into your eyes and do this.”  He rocked his hips just a little and captured her lips with great demand.  He broke the kiss, stared at her beautiful face, and finished with.  “All at the same time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda sighed with the pleasure this caused.  Lee ran his fingers softly up and down her back as he moved his lips to her neck and down her collarbone.  He could feel her tensing up but felt as if she was holding back.  “Amanda, look at me?”  His left hand moved to her cheek.  “Let go, honey.  Don’t hold back.  I need to feel you constrict around me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda breathlessly responded, “I don’t want this to end.  If I let go, then this will end.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it won’t, Manda.  I’m okay.  Just let go.”  He released his hold just a little.  She leaned back as he held her with one arm. The other moved to her breasts as his mouth attacked the other.  The three different sensations pushed her over the edge, and she cried out his name.  “That’s it, honey, let it go.  Oh, God, it feels so good.  Let it all go.”  Lee continued to rock as she rode out her climax.  He hugged her tightly until he could feel her start to relax again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda lovingly gazed into his eyes and softly spoke, “God, I missed you.  I can’t believe how good this feels.  Are you doing okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee smiled, displaying his full dimples.  “I’m perfect, Manda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to rock, kiss, and tease each other for what seemed like hours.  They needed no words as they reconnected with each other’s needs and wants.  Lee looked deep into Amanda’s eyes and whispered, “Manda, I’m close.  I don’t know if I can hold on any longer, and I need you to come with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda took his cue and leaned back to deepen their connection as Lee’s hands moved from the small of her back to her shoulders.  He pulled her down, needing to be as far into her as he could.  Their movements hastened, and soon they both exploded while in each other’s arms.  They held each other tight, neither of them wanting to lose their connection.  Lee drew back just enough to see Amanda.  He pushed her sweat-dampened hair away from her face and bored his eyes deep into her soul.  “I never want to be away from you again, ever!  I love you so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too!  Please don’t ever go away again.” </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee carefully leaned to the side to set Amanda on the floor.  She let out a soft groan as he slipped out of her.  He reached up for the blanket Amanda left on the couch and covered them.  He laid beside her and drew her close to him as exhaustion took over, and they both drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 4</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dotty walked down the hallway the next morning and noticed Amanda’s bedroom door was open. She peeked her head in, saw the room empty and the bed already made.  “Hmm, she must be downstairs already.  I would have thought she’d still be asleep from her late night.”  Dotty turned and headed downstairs.  She strolled into the kitchen and found it empty as well.  “Where is that daughter of mine?”  She shook her head at the mess still left from the party.  When she scanned the family room, she noticed the door to the den was shut.  “That’s strange. I don’t remember closing those doors.”  She trekked across the room and opened the door.  Not seeing anything, she made her way further into the room.  Suddenly, she saw feet sticking out of a blanket on the floor.  She tilted her head, trying to figure out what she was seeing.  She inched up to the back of the couch and placed her hand over her mouth to cover the gasp that tried to escape.  “Oh, my,” she whispered.  She leaned in to get a better look.  She saw the two lovers wrapped in each other’s arms, sound asleep.  Limbs sticking out of the blanket that barely covered them.  A broad smile formed on her face as she quietly tiptoed back out of the room and shut the door.  She rested against it and took a deep breath.  “Amanda, dear, you are a very fortunate woman.  That man is an eleven.”  She glanced down at her watch.  “I’ll give them a little more time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later, Dotty snuck back into the den and peered over the back of the couch.  The blanket now covered them more than it did last time.  She whispered, “Amanda.  Amanda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda mumbled without raising her head.  “Mother, just five more minutes.  I’m in the middle of the best dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just bet you are.  Amanda.  You need to wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda slowly opened her eyes.  She noticed the bare chest she was using as a pillow and quickly looked up at her Mother.  Dotty leaned on the back of the couch with her hands framing her face, just smirking at her.  She raised an eyebrow and whispered, “Sleep well, dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda sheepishly smiled and nodded.  “I’m sorry, Mother.  We didn’t expect to fall asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, dear.  The boys aren’t here, anyway.”  They shared a grin.  “Speaking of the boys, you two should probably get moving.  They’ll be home in about an hour.  You wouldn’t want them to find you...” She motioned to her and Lee on the floor. “Like this, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Mother.  We wouldn’t want that.  Thank you.  We’ll be out shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time, dear.  I know I would,” Dotty giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dotty shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the den.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda placed her head back on Lee’s chest.  She couldn’t believe what just happened with her Mother.  She was startled by Lee’s voice.  “Is she gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda chuckled and asked, “How long have you been awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a while now.  I heard her come in the first time.  She didn’t know I was awake.  She definitely got an eye full.  We were a little more exposed than we are now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee, how much did she see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. We were covered.  A little.”  She lifted her head and studied him.  “Don’t worry. All the important parts were covered.  When she left the first time, I adjusted the blanket in case she came in again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sweetheart.  We should probably get up and get dressed.  The boys are going to be home soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t want to move, but I don’t want the boys to walk in on us like this either.”  They both sat up and started reaching for their clothes.  Once they were dressed, Lee pulled Amanda into his arms and kissed her softly.  “I’m so glad to be home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re home as well.  Why don’t you go up to my bedroom and shower?  I’ll see what Mother’s up to. Then I’ll shower after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, see you in a bit.”  He quickly kissed her on the nose, left the den, grabbed the bag he left by the door last night, and jogged up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda exited the den through the family room and walked into the kitchen. “Mother, the house looks great.  You didn’t have to clean it all by yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, dear, I didn’t have anything else to do while I was waiting for you lovers to wake up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda shyly shrugged her shoulders.  “Sorry about that, Mother.  We just kind of fell asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you were exhausted when you got done undressing each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda, you are a grown woman, with a very handsome man who loves you.  I’d think something was wrong with you if you didn’t want that.  Speaking of a handsome man, where is Lee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s upstairs taking a shower.  He’ll be down in a minute, and then I’m going to take a shower.  When the boys get home, we want to spend the day with all of you.  You know, make up for lost time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will be lovely, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee, Amanda, and Dotty were sitting at the breakfast nook, waiting for the boys to get home, catching up on what had been going on while Lee was gone.  Amanda got up to refresh their coffee cups when the boys rushed through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, Grandma.  Bobby has two extra tickets to the Orioles game today and asked if we can go with him.  Can we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fellas, settle down.  It was nice of them to invite you, but I thought we could spend the day together.”  The boys sulked and moaned.  “Besides, I have a surprise for you two.”  The boy’s faces perked up.  “But, if you want to go to the baseball game, I guess I can keep your surprise for later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, what is it?”  Tell us, Mom,” came from both the boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they talked, Lee walked up behind them and said, “I was kind of hoping to spend the day with you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys turned and ran to him.  “Lee, you’re home!”  Both boys hugged him.  Dotty walked up to Amanda and put her arm around her as they watched the men in their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure did miss you guys.  I hear congratulations are in order,” Lee proudly grinned at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.  You should’ve seen this one game.  We were down two runs in the bottom of the ninth, and Jacob hit a three-run homer.  It was awesome,”  Philip explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I’m sorry I missed it. It sounds like it was a great game.  I’m sorry I missed a lot these last few weeks.”  Lee noticed Jamie had pulled back and wasn’t as animated as he was before.  “Jamie, is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie shyly started, “Well, I, um...I have a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee knelt to be more on Jamie’s level and encouraged him.  “Jamie, you can ask me anything.  Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just wondering if you were going to be leaving again.  My dad was gone a lot, and then he and Mom got divorced, and he’s not around at all and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee interrupted him and shot a glimpse over at Amanda with sad eyes.  “Jamie, come here.  I’m sorry I had to leave so soon after we met.  I’m sure your mom explained it was an emergency, and I didn’t want to go, right?”  Jamie nodded.  “Well, unfortunately, I was the only one who could handle the emergency.  I was just getting to know you boys, and I hated leaving you.  Especially since I didn’t have any way to contact you. But I missed all of you very much.  I want to let you know there may be times I have to leave for work, but I will do everything within my power to always come back to you.”  Lee reached for his wallet.  “Every night and every morning, I looked at this.”  He handed him the picture Dotty took of the four of them.  “It’s the only thing that kept me sane.  Not being able to talk to your mom and you guys drove me crazy.  I’m going to do my best not to have to leave like that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile started to creep onto Jamie’s face.  “You really kept this in your wallet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.  I also keep this one.”  Lee pulled another picture out and handed it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the picture I took of you and Mom.”  Lee nodded.  Jamie held the pictures up so the rest of them could see them.  “Lee, what are you doing next weekend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you go to the Championship tournament with us?  We’re leaving Thursday afternoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee moved his attention to Amanda briefly, then back to Jamie and Philip.  Both the boys were sporting huge smiles of anticipation on their faces.  “Well, I would have to check with my boss, Billy, to see if I can get Friday off, but I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda spoke </span>
  <span>up</span>
  <span>, “Well, we should probably see if the hotel has an extra room.  I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda went off to call the hotel while the rest of the family sat on the couch in the family room, catching up.  Dotty got drinks for everyone.  They were laughing when Amanda sulked back into the family room with a sad look on her face.  “Sorry, guys, but the hotel is booked up for the tournament, and they said all the hotels in the area are full as well.  This is a big weekend for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she heard was groaning.  Philip piped up, “Why doesn’t Lee just stay with us in our room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee looked at Amanda with a shocked look and added, “I guess I could crash on the couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do that?” Jamie added.  “You can just sleep with Mom.”  Lee choked on the drink he’d just taken at Jamie’s comment, while Dotty snickered in the background.  He hopefully glanced at Amanda, wondering how to handle this.  Jamie looked at the adults and added, “What did I say that was wrong?  Grandma told us you shared a room the whole time you were in Paris, so what would be different now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip added his two cents as well, “Yeah, what’s wrong with that?  Besides, you guys are dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda jumped into the conversation.  “Fellas, that is something we don’t discuss.  It’s a private matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip walked over and put his arm around his mom’s shoulder and matter-of-factly stated, “Mom, it’s okay.  You and Dad always shared a bed when we went on vacations, and we're not babies anymore.”  Amanda hugged Philip and shook her head in disbelief after hearing her son’s comment.  “Besides, you’re just sleeping in the same bed.  Jamie and I share a bed all the time.  I don’t know what the big deal is.”  All three adults laughed at Philip's last comment while Philip and Jamie were trying to figure out what he said that was so funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee beamed at Amanda and asserted, “I’m okay with it if you’re okay with it.”  Amanda nodded.  “Well then, it seems like I need to talk to Billy on Monday and confirm everything.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 5</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Monday Morning</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy and Francine were huddled around the coffee maker, discussing their weekends, when Lee walked up to them with a smile that reached his ears.  He grabbed his favorite cup, poured himself some coffee, and added just the tiniest bit of cream as he spoke out loud to no one in particular, “I like my coffee black… just not this black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning, Scarecrow,” Billy greeted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is, Billy.” He nodded in Francine’s direction. “Francine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, look who decided to come home.  When did you drag yourself back to the States?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got back Friday evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that would mean the smile on your face was put there by one of your many lady friends. You didn’t waste any time getting back into the swing of things. Who was it this time? Oh wait, please don’t tell me it was Celeste?  I never did like her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you ever like any of them, Francine?” Lee retorted. Francine raised her eyes to the ceiling and thought about it for a while, then shook her head no. “Not that it’s any of your business, but yes, this smile on my face was put there by a woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, you two. You can discuss this later and not on company time.  Scarecrow, I need you to go see Congressman Harris today. He’s been receiving threats against his family, and we need to look into them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Billy. I thought I could have a relaxing morning to catch up on things. Send Fielder. He can handle this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Scarecrow. The President himself requested you. He said Harris has been bugging him, and he won’t stop until we, I mean you, look into it.” Francine handed him a piece of paper along with a smirk. “You have a ten o’clock meeting scheduled with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Lee snatched the paper from Francine’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you take Mrs. King with you? You may need her...specialty, for this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francine snorted at Billy’s comment. “What specialty is that, Billy? Her super housewife powers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee ignored her comment and searched the bullpen, then spoke, “Speaking of Amanda. Where is she? I’m surprised she’s not in yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s in the file room. I asked her to help me out this morning. She should be back any minute.” As if on cue, Amanda walked down the hallway, headed for the bullpen. “There she is now.”  Billy pointed to the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda walked through the glass doors, saw the three of them, and strolled towards them with a massive smile on her face.  “Lee, you’re back. When did you get home? I was so worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an understatement,” Francine softly stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee glared at Francine then turned his attention back to Amanda.  “Friday evening. Say, what are you doing later this morning? Billy wants you to go with me to hold a Congressman’s hand.” Lee snarled at Billy while he just smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I’m almost done with the filing Mr. Melrose asked me to help him with. When do we have to leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee took a quick glimpse at his watch and answered, “In about forty-five minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That should be fine. I’ll come find you when I'm done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now we have that settled, can we all get back to work,” Billy commanded and strode to his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee followed after him, asking, “Hey, Billy. You got a minute?” Billy didn’t respond but made a motion with his hand to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee closed the door to his office and stood in front of Billy’s desk. “Hey, Billy. I know I just got back into town, but I was wondering--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy interrupted him, “Yes, you can have Friday off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? How did you know that’s what I was going to ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just assumed you would want to go to the boy’s tournament this weekend as well. I’m correct in that, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee just smiled and replied, “Yes.  The boys invited me on Saturday.  I would like to go, especially since I missed most of their season.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Lee.  I was expecting you to bring it up as soon as you got back on Friday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Billy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like things are going well with the family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee smiled.  “It’s going great.  I never really saw myself as a family man, but I like the way this feels.  I think this weekend will be a good test.  Dotty’s not going, so it will just be the four of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy chuckled.  “I never thought I’d see the day when </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Scarecrow talked about being a family man.  I like it.”  Lee grinned back at him as he continued.  “It will be nice, just the four of you with no interruptions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m going to go clear some things off my desk while I wait for Amanda.  Thanks again, Billy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Lee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee watched Amanda as she made her way down the hallway towards the bullpen.  He had to fight the urge to smile at the sight of her.  To him, she appeared to almost float through the doors the guards held open as she made a bee-line straight to his desk.  “Hi, Lee.  Are you ready to go see Congressman Harris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.  I’ll grab my purse. Then we can leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda walked over to grab her purse as Lee stood from his desk and waited for her return.  She joined him again as they both turned towards the doors, with Lee leading her to the elevators with his hand at the small of her back.  Once the two of them made it to the Georgetown foyer, they handed their badges to Mrs. Marston and headed to Lee’s car.  As they approached Lee’s car, Lee scanned around the garage to make sure no one was around.  Before he opened the door for Amanda, he turned her around and possessively kissed her.  When they broke the kiss, Lee stated,  “Good Morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, good morning to you too, sweetheart.”  Lee opened her door, and as he assisted her in, she continued.  “So, tell me about our assignment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee made his way to the driver’s side and slid into the driver’s seat.  As he pulled out of the garage, he replied, “Billy told me the Congressman has been getting some threats against his family.  It doesn’t sound too serious.  However, it’s enough that it’s scaring him, and he wants it looked into.  He’s been bothering the President for some kind of action.  We need to talk to him and try and determine if the threats are legitimate or not.  We also need to try to calm the Congressman down to where he will hopefully stop bugging the President.”  The last part was said with his dimples showing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda smiled back.  “So, I assume that is where I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I believe that’s what Billy had in mind.”  He reached over and took her hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed her knuckles.  “When we get done, it will be around lunch.  How about we stop at Ned’s for a quick bite to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour and a half later, Lee and Amanda left Congressman Harris’ office with copies of all the documents they needed to investigate his family’s impending threats.  They sat at a table at Ned’s to enjoy their lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda, you did fabulous with Harris.  I can’t believe how calm you had him by the time we left.  When we walked in, I didn’t think he would ever calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee, it’s not what you say.  It’s how you say it, and you have to empathize with them.  That’s all they want to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee proudly smiled and stated, “Well, it was a textbook Class C Interrogation technique.  I think I’ll have to mention it to Billy.  Maybe, you can teach the next class.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda stared blankly at him, then asked, “What’s a Class C Interrogation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s different clarifications of interrogation.  Class C is a soft interrogation.  A lot of hand-holding and understanding.  Something, you naturally have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.  I’m just being polite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just being yourself.”  Lee reached under the table for her hand.  Finding it, he gave it a light squeeze.  “Billy gave me Friday off.  What time do you want to leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great news.  The boys will be ecstatic.”  With her hand still under the table, she released his hand and rubbed his thigh.  “I was hoping we could leave early Thursday afternoon.  It’s almost a two-hour drive to Richmond, and I don’t want to be too late getting to the hotel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.  We’ll have to leave work at different times, so we don’t raise any suspicions.  It won’t have to be too far apart, but just enough so it doesn’t look planned,” Lee explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That shouldn’t be a problem, Lee.  Just don’t be too far behind me.”  She leaned in close and softly spoke, “Oh, and don’t forget to pack pajamas. At least pants.  It wouldn’t be appropriate to sleep in your boxers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what will you be packing for jammies?” Lee curiously hinted at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got some kid-friendly jammies I think you will still like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee Stetson, you will have to behave yourself.  The boys will be in the bed next to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.  As long as you know, I can’t be held responsible for how my body naturally responds to you lying next to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as it’s kept under the covers and discreet, we should be okay,” Amanda came back with a smirk on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee placed his napkin on his plate and commented, “What do you say we get back to the office and start looking into these threats.  The sooner we get working on them, the quicker we can be done with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a great idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee placed some money down on the table for their meal as they walked out.  Lee grabbed her hand as soon as they were out of sight of any prying eyes as they strolled back to the ‘Vette.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 6</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Thursday Afternoon</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy, Francine, Lee, and Amanda were in Billy’s office, discussing the week.  Francine and Amanda sat in the chairs in front of Billy’s desk, while Lee leaned up against the window. “Scarecrow, did you figure out the threats against Congressman Harris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee chuckled, “Yeah, it was just a fraternity prank. Some kids in summer school got bored one night, and a dare got out of hand.  I went over and talked to them.  It won’t be happening again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda tried to hold back her laugh, but with little success.  “Talked to them?  That’s putting it mildly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?  I spoke to the guys, they understood, and it has been taken care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee, those boys were so scared by the time you were done, it looked like they wanted to go home and cry to their mothers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy, Francine, and Lee all snickered at her comment as Lee replied, “Well, it worked, didn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all continued to laugh until Billy added, “I’m glad it was nothing serious.  I hate that we needed to get involved in something like that.  At least the President will be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, if it’s okay with you, I’ve got all my reports in, and I’d like to head home so I can get on the road before it gets too much later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy glanced at his watch.  “Sure thing, Amanda.  Tell the boys good luck from all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do, sir.  Thank you.  See everyone on Monday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all said their good-byes while Francine nonchalantly waved.  Billy peered at Francine and wondered, “Francine, do you have any updates on what you are working on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more than what we have already discussed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee interrupted, “Hey, Billy.  You know I’m done with all my work as well.  Do you think I can head off and start my long weekend as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francine didn’t give him time to answer.  “What are you taking a long weekend for?  You just got back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I just got back from an almost six-week zero-contact mission.  It wasn’t a vacation, Francine.  I asked Billy for a little extra time off since Amanda was going to be gone.  I need to decompress.  I didn’t get to do much of that so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francine snorted, “Decompress?  Is that what you’re calling it now?”  Lee and Francine shared a look, but before either could comment, Billy interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough, you two.  Yes, Lee.  You can take off.  I did promise you some extra time once you got back.  Have a nice weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee stood up off his perch and stuck out his tongue at Francine.  “Thanks, Billy.  See you on Monday.”  He took off out of the office before Billy could change his mind, with Francine staring at the back of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Billy, what’s up with Lee?  He doesn’t seem like himself.  Did something happen in Paris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy choked a little with her question.  “I don’t know what you mean.  Lee seems just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Billy.  Somethings up with him.  He’s just not…Scarecrow.”  She warily eyed Billy. His only response was a shrug of his shoulders and a smile as he turned away from her, pretending to get back to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee pulled into the driveway at Maplewood Drive approximately fifteen minutes after Amanda.  He knocked as he opened the door and announced, “Honey, I’m home.”  As he casually sauntered into the family room with a grin on his face, he saw Amanda and Dotty going over their list for the weekend.  They giggled and smiled back at him.  “I’ve always wanted to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made good time, sweetheart.  Why don’t you go up and get changed, then we’ll switch the cars and get everything packed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, be right back.”  Lee ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, excited for the weekend ahead of him.  Amanda was by the front door when he came back down, making sure everything was ready to head out to the car.  They climbed the couple of steps up to the landing and saw Dotty and the boys huddled, whispering to each other.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda broke them up.  “Hey, what’s going on here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three sets of surprised eyes turned towards the couple as Dotty stuttered, “Nothing’s going on here, dear.  I don’t have any idea what you are talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, not a clue.” Amanda raised a curious eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.  Now let’s get you guys packed and on the road.  You don’t want to get stuck in traffic,” Dotty urged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee and the boys carried the bags out to the car while Amanda told them how to arrange everything, and within thirty minutes, the Wagoneer was packed and headed toward the highway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride seemed to move along quickly as they talked about what was on the weekend schedule, just to make sure everyone was on the same page.  The boys stared at each other as if to ask the unspoken question.  Philip finally broke the moment.  He took a deep breath and began, “Lee, can we ask you a few questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee studied them in the rearview mirror.  “Sure, Philip.  What do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you and Mom really meet?  Because Jamie swears he saw you at one of our games talking to Mom while she was helping at the baked goods stand. But you two say you just started dating in Paris.  So, you would’ve had to have known each other a lot longer if you are already in love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee and Amanda gave each other a quick look before Lee answered, “Your mother and I met at the train station about ten months ago.  She helped me out with a project and has been helping ever since.  A short time later, she was hired by IFF.”  Amanda gave Lee a satisfied nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I've never been married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been in a serious relationship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really.  I thought I was a couple of times, but…” Lee glimpsed over to Amanda to gauge her reaction.  “they didn’t work out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip eyeballed Jamie for confirmation.  With a slight nod, Philip continued, “If you’ve never been married and never been in a serious relationship, how do you know you’re in love with our mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda’s eyes widened with shock and interrupted, “That is an excellent question, Philip.  One, I can’t wait to hear the answer to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee quickly looked over his shoulder at the boys and replied, “Well, I can see your concern.  If I’m completely honest, I don’t know what love feels like either.  But I will tell you what I do know.”  Lee glanced back and forth between the road and Amanda’s eyes as he talked slowly and decisively.  “I know your mom is the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I go to bed.  When I’m not with her, my heart aches to be with her.  When I see her for the first time at work, my heart skips a beat, and when we say our good-byes, there is a part of me that feels empty.”  Lee reached for Amanda’s hand and kissed her palm.  “I know I’ve never felt the way I feel for your mom, ever.  And I know I never want it to end.”  He smiled back at the boys.  “So if that is what love is supposed to feel like, then that is how I know I love your mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence in the car for a few moments before Jamie spoke up, “Wow, Lee!  That was a good answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda took a deep breath and gazed at Lee with her teary eyes and hoarsely whispered, “Yes, it was, Jamie.  A perfect answer.”  They shared another loving look that was interrupted by the next question from Philip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, since you said you don’t want this feeling to end, does that mean you and Mom are going to get married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, well, um, we haven’t talked about anything like that yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda interrupted, “Philip, is there anything else you want to know?”  Lee gratefully winked at Amanda and mouthed </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one more question for now.  Can you tell us about your parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda scolded, “Philip, I thought I told y--”  Lee reached over for Amanda’s hand and gazed at her with calming eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Amanda.  I want them to know.”  Lee took a deep calming breath and replied, “I lost both my parents in a car accident when I was five.  I don’t remember a lot about them.  Mom was British, and Dad was in the Army.  After they died, I went to live with my uncle.  He’s in the Air Force, and I moved all over the world when he did.  I never really had a real home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie spoke up, “Is that why you always call our house home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee lightly chuckled and smiled to himself.   “I guess I didn’t realize I was doing that.”  He quickly glanced around at all three of them.  They were all grinning with goofy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, you do</span>
  </em>
  <span> looks on their faces.  “Sorry!  If it bothers you, I can try to stop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Lee.  We kind of like it.”  The three of them giggled their approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, thanks.”  Lee pulled the car into the parking lot of the hotel.  “Well, it appears as if we’re here.  That didn’t take very long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda threw a glance at the boys.  “I’ll go check us in if you want to help Lee get the bags.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Mom,” Philip and Jamie acknowledged in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee parked the car, and they all got out.  Amanda headed into the hotel while the boys moved to the back of the Wagoneer.  Lee opened the tailgate and started to pull out the bags when Philip mentioned, “Hey, Lee.  Sorry about putting you on the spot back there about marriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee laughed and retorted, “No, you’re not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we aren’t.  Grandma may have told us to bring it up.  You’re not mad, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not mad.  But while we’re on the subject, what would you guys think if your mom and I were to start discussing it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys stared at one another for a few seconds.  Then leaned in to whisper in each other’s ears, and when they separated, Philip took the lead and replied, “We think it would be cool to have you around all the time.  Plus, we haven’t seen Mom this happy in a very long time.  Does that mean you are going to ask Mom to marry you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you two keep a secret?”  They both enthusiastically nodded.  “Now, I don’t know when, but yes, I plan on asking your mom to marry me.  I already bought the ring.  I just need to find the perfect time to ask her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!!”  The boys exclaimed at the same time.  Then Jamie asked, “Can we see the ring?  Do you have it with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee scanned the front of the hotel to make sure Amanda wasn’t heading back and reached for his bag.  He stuck his hand into the very bottom of his bag and pulled out a velvet box.  He slowly opened the box, and the boys leaned in to look at the ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Lee!  That’s pretty.  Mom’s going to love it!”  Jamie announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think she’ll like it?”  They nodded their heads in agreement.  Lee slightly turned and saw Amanda walking towards them.  He quickly closed the box and shoved it back into the bottom of his bag right before Amanda got back to the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fellas.  I’ve got us all checked in.  You ready to go get settled.”  She curiously studied all three of them.  They all appeared as though they got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.  “Did I miss something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three nervously stared at each other, then back to Amanda.  Lee shrugged his shoulders and calmly answered. “No, there was nothing to miss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, mmm.  Right.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 7</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everything was unpacked and the foursome settled into their hotel room, Amanda announced,  “Okay, fellas, I need to go check in with your coach to let him know we’re here.  When I get back, I’ll call your grandmother and let her know we made it, and then we can find someplace to eat.  I think there were a few places within walking distance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, we can call Grandma while you go check in with the coach.  That will save us some time because I’m starving,” Philip suggested.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee added, “I can help them call your mom.  Besides, I’m kind of hungry as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda just shook her head as she lovingly gazed at all three of the men in her life.  All of them were exhibiting identical pouty faces.  “Alright, tell Mother hi for me.  I’ll be back as quickly as I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda left as Lee walked to the phone.  Once he dialed the number, he handed the phone to Philip.  He went to sit on the couch as he listened to the one-sided call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Grandma, we made it.  No, Mom’s checking in with the coach.  Yes, we did.  Operation Topeka was a success.  No, he had some really good answers.  Mom was crying at one point.  I don’t think she wanted us to see that, but we did.  Yes, we did ask that question.  No, I can’t tell you the answer because I promised not to tell.  No, Grandma, he can’t tell you either.”   Lee knew exactly what Dotty was asking, so he got up, walked over to where Philip was and put his hand on his shoulder.  “Hold on, Grandma.” Philip lowered the phone to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think your Grandma can keep the secret as well, you can tell her,” Lee stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me, Lee?  Grandma can’t keep a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the muffled phone, they heard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Philip King, I can too keep a secret!  Now you tell me right this instant, young man!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip looked at Lee, then to Jamie.  Both nodded yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip raised the phone.  “Okay, Grandma.  The answer is yes.”  Philip held the phone away from his ear to avoid the screams of joy coming from it.  “Grandma, we even saw the ring.  Yes, he’s already bought one.”  He held the phone up to Lee.  “She wants to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee chuckled and took the phone.  “Why don't you go get ready for supper.  Hello, Dotty.  Yes, Philip is telling you the truth.  And, Dotty, you can’t say a word.  I don’t know when I’m going to ask her, so you can’t say anything until you see the ring on her hand.  No.  This weekend is the boys’ weekend.  It more than likely won’t happen this weekend.  I want it to be perfect.”  Suddenly the door opened, and in walked Amanda.  “Well, I’ve got to let you go, Dotty. The boys are about to start eating the furniture.  Okay, see you on Sunday.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda headed over to the boys and inquired, “Who’s ready to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she heard was a resounding, “Meeee!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, I’m stuffed,”  Philip announced as they made their way back into the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be.  I don’t think I’ve seen anyone put that much food away,” Lee joked as he ruffled Philip’s hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda broke up their horseplay.  “Alright.  It’s time for bed, fellas. Your coach will be here in the morning at eight-thirty sharp.  Not very many families came down tonight, so he wants the ones here to head over to the field together.  You’ll meet the rest of the team at the field.  That means an early start, so we’ll have time to eat breakfast before the game.  You two can use the bathroom first.  And don’t forget to brush your teeth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys gathered their pj’s and headed into the bathroom.  Amanda went over to the boys’ bed, turned down the covers for them, and then did the same to their bed.  Lee sat down on the couch to check out the local news until the boys were ready for bed.   A few minutes later, the boys exited the bathroom and made a beeline for their bed.  Lee shut off the TV and stated, “Looks like it’s going to be a hot one tomorrow.  Hopefully, there is some shade we can get under between games.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda gave the boys hugs and added, “Which means you will have to make sure you drink plenty of fluids as well.  Goodnight fellas.  I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Mom,”  Both boys answered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda motioned to the bathroom.  “I’ll just be a minute, then the bathroom’s all yours, Lee.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Amanda disappeared behind the door, the boys rolled over in bed, and Jamie whispered to Lee, “You know, just because it’s our weekend doesn’t mean you can’t propose to Mom.  I’m sure there will be some time we can make it happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee smiled at them and leaned in so Amanda couldn’t hear.  “That’s nice of you to say, but are you two sure you’re okay with this?  I mean, we don’t know each other very well yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie glanced at Philip and answered, “That’s true, but we also see the way you two look at each other.  We just want Mom to be happy, and we have never seen her this happy.  We know you love each other.  Plus, you’re not so bad.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee gawked at them with shock until he saw the smiles on their faces knowing they were just messing with him.   “Thank you, guys.  That means a lot to me.  We’ll just have to see how the weekend goes.  I want everything to be perfect, whenever it happens.”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, a little privacy afterwards would be nice too.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Now, get to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda strolled out of the bathroom and saw the boys rolling back over in their beds.  “What’s going on out here?  You two are supposed to be going to sleep.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee interrupted, “It’s nothing.  Just a little guy talk.  You know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda raised her eyebrows in disbelief,  “Hm-mmm.  I bet.”  She jerked her head over her shoulder.  “The bathroom is all yours.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, Lee crawled into bed next to Amanda.  They were both lying on their sides facing each other.  Both were speaking softly, so they didn’t wake the boys.  “Amanda, what time do we need the alarm set for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already set it.  Lee, I’m sorry the boys bombarded you earlier with questions.  I didn’t have any idea they were going to ask you all of those questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.  I enjoyed talking to them.  It made me happy to know they really care about their mother and had the guts to ask.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have to admit, I did enjoy some of the questions, especially your answers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every single word was the truth...”  Lee hesitated then continued, “Amanda, this feels weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, you, in bed, with your boys in the bed beside us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda snickered, “Yeah, this is a little weird.  You just control yourself, and we’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee raised his eyebrow.  “I can control myself.”  Amanda gave him a dubious look.  “However, remember I told you I have no control over what my body may do naturally while sleeping next to you all night.”   He leaned in and kissed her.  His arm instantly drew her body closer to him.  All too soon, he pulled back and locked onto her eyes.  “See!  Control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed and said their goodnights. Amanda rolled over to spoon with Lee as they both drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 8</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Friday Morning</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee laid on his back as Amanda was slowly undoing the buttons on his top.  She placed her hand inside his pajama top and started to stroke his chest.  Lee groaned from her touches.   </span>
  <em>
    <span>Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lee shook his head. “What the hell!?!”  He looked around and realized he was dreaming, and the annoying sound he heard was the alarm clock.  He reached over and slapped the annoyance off and glanced down at his chest.  Amanda’s hand was placed inside his pajama shirt, and the top two buttons were undone.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe not so much a dream! </span>
  </em>
  <span> He nudged her to wake her.  “Amanda, wake up, honey.  We need to wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda raised her sleepy head and smiled at Lee.  “Good morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you, too.”  He leaned down to kiss her softly.  “I guess I wasn’t the one who needed to be told to behave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda stared at him, confused.  He motioned with his eyes to her hand inside his top.  She noticed her hand but didn’t move it.  “I was behaving.  If I weren’t behaving, I would’ve been doing this.”  She began to stroke his nipple bringing it to a tight peak.  His body started to react to her touches.  The next thing they felt was a bounce on their bed.  “Good morning, Mom, Lee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both were quickly brought back to the present.  Lee promptly rolled to his side to hide his growing erection, while Amanda quickly moved to greet her boys and help hide Lee with her body. “Good morning, fellas.  How did you two sleep?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but Philip kept hogging the blankets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not,” Philip hollered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fellas, please. Let’s not start so early in the morning.  Philip, why don’t you take your shower first, but don’t take long and save Jamie some hot water.  Lee and I can wait to get ready after your coach gets here.  How about room service for breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys jumped off the bed, yelling, “I want bacon and eggs.  Oh, and toast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I'll order the works.  Lee, would you like anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just coffee for right now.  Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda crawled out of bed and turned back to Lee.  “Are you going to get out of bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee focused his attention over at Jamie and then answered, “No, not right now.  I think I’ll just, um, um, relax for a little bit longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda nodded and grinned in understanding.  “Okay, take your time.  I’ll go call in our breakfast order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later, the boys were ready while Lee and Amanda were both still in their PJs and robes.  They’d just finished with their breakfast when there was a knock on the door.  Lee got up and said, “That’s probably Coach Harris.  Guys, grab your stuff, and I’ll get the door.”  Lee opened the door to Coach Harris, who stood there with a stunned look on his face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He double-checked his clipboard and the number on the door.  “I’m sorry, I must have the wrong room.”  He started to walk away, but Lee stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Coach.  You have the correct room.  Philip and Jamie are just grabbing their things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry.  I was expecting Amanda to be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s here.  She’s just helping the boys.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Amanda and the boys reached the door, she gave each of them a hug.  “Good luck today, fellas.  We’ll see you in a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, bye, Mom.  Bye, Lee,” the boys responded as they walked out into the hallway with their coach.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coach Harris commented, “I didn’t know your uncle was going to be here this weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip eyed Jamie with a confused look.  “He’s not our uncle.  That’s Lee.  He’s Mom’s boyfriend.  You’ve met him before.  He and Jamie beat Bobby and his dad at foosball.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that was him.  I still thought he was your uncle.  I didn’t realize your mother was seeing anyone.  Where has he been all season?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was away for work.  He just got back last week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the three of them continued their trek to meet up with the other boys, Coach Harris held the saddest look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the hotel room, Lee wrapped his arms around Amanda from behind.  “Care to join me in the shower, so you can finish what you started this morning?”  He leaned down to nibble on her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Lee.  Not this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?  Because I seem to remember you enjoyed the last shower we shared.”  He moved to her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!  I did enjoy it.  Very much, actually.  But if you remember, we almost missed our plane as well.  We don't have time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean we don’t have time.  We’ve got an hour and a half before the game starts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee, we can’t show up right when it starts.  We only have about forty-five minutes before we have to leave.  And you know if we shower together, we will not make it on time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee shrugged with disappointment.  “Okay, you’re right.  We don’t have time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee placed a soft kiss on her cheek.  “You can take your shower first.  I’m going to be needing a cold shower anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda and Lee strolled to the field, hand in hand.  As they approached the stands, Lee remarked, “Hey, why don't you go get us some seats.  I want to tell the boys good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but don't be long.  And don't distract them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee nodded as he headed towards the boys.  Amanda proceeded over to the stands to find a seat.  As soon as she started up the steps, she heard her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda.  Come up here and sit with us,” Barbra Anne yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda saw where they were and thought to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great, not really where I would’ve chosen to sit.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  She plastered on a fake smile and responded, “Hello, Barbra Anne.  Janice.  How are you two this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” they replied.  As Amanda settled into a seat in front of the two, she could hear them talking about someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janice, look over there.  Who is Jack talking to?  I would love to get to know him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barbra Anne, you’re a married woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Janice, but my mother always told me, you can window shop all you want.  You just can’t buy.  There’s nothing wrong with looking.  Man, does he know how to fill out a pair of jeans or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my.  He’s even nicer from the front.  I wonder how he knows Jack.  I haven’t seen him before at any of our games.  I definitely would’ve remembered him.  Look!  They're headed this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda turned to see who they were talking about and saw two handsome men walking towards them.  One with dimples that never stopped and the most beautiful eyes.  She just smiled but didn’t say a word as he sat down beside her.  “Amanda, these are some good seats.”  Amanda could hear the women behind her whispering to each other but couldn’t make out what they were saying.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she heard Barbra Anne say, “Amanda, you must introduce us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda and Lee spun around.  “Oh, I’m sorry.  Where are my manners?  Barbra Anne, Janice, this is Lee.  Lee, this is Barbra Anne and Janice.  Their sons are Charlie and Jason.”  Lee politely nodded towards them and quickly turned back around to watch the boys warm up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee held his hand up to shade the sun from his eyes.  He swung his head to face Amanda and stated, “Amanda, I forgot my hat at the hotel.  It’s going to get…”  Lee’s voice trailed off as he watched Amanda reach into her bag and pull out his hat.  She handed it to him with a smile. Lee took it and winked at her.  “What would I do without you?  You’re a lifesaver.  Thank you!”  He placed his hand along her jawbone, leaned in, and kissed her soundly on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”  They both turned their attention back to the field, ignoring the two women who sat behind them,  in total shock at what just happened.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda hugged the boys after their game.  “Fellas, that was a great game!  Congratulations!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mom,” the boys acknowledged in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee clapped his hands on each boy’s shoulder and wondered, “So, since you won your first game, what time is your next game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie smiled up at Lee and replied, “Coach said it’s at two o’clock.  If we win that one, we are done for the day.  If we lose, we have to play again right away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee glanced down at his watch, “Well, we should probably get something to eat.  How about we go to the concession stand and then find a nice shady tree.  Maybe get out of this sun for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee, they need something better than the concession stand food.  I brought oranges.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mom.  I want a hot dog.  Why can’t we just get something over there?”  Philip pointed over to the concession stand, while Jamie nodded his head in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda dramatically rolled her eyes at her sons before giving in.  “Oh, alright.  But you have to have an orange for dessert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both boys cheered while Lee laughed.  “Amanda, why don’t you go find a spot for us, and I’ll go with the boys.  What would you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a hot dog and iced tea, please, and thank you.”  Lee and the boys took off to get their lunch while Amanda scanned around for a nice place with shade.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 9</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee finished paying for their lunch and handed it off to the boys.  “Hey, will you guys take the food and drinks?  Your mom is right over there.”  Lee pointed over to Amanda.  “I’m going to grab some napkins and ketchup packets.  I’ll be there in just a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Lee,” they answered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee walked over to the small table beside the concession stand that held all of the condiments.  As he grabbed everything he needed, he heard someone say Amanda’s name.  He glanced around to see if he could see where it came from.  A few seconds later, he noticed Janice and Barbra Anne standing next to a bench.  He turned his head and saw Amanda a short distance away, out of earshot. He quickly decided he’d inch closer to them, so he could hear what they were saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no way Amanda will be able to hang on to him.  She couldn’t even keep that weatherman happy enough for him to stick around.  I heard she wouldn’t even kiss him.  Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t sleep with someone without a ring on her finger</span>
  </em>
  <span> attitude does not work anymore.  Lee seems like he's the kind of man that won’t put up with that for very long.  I give this relationship maybe two weeks if that.  I bet they aren’t even dating, and this is all for show.”  Barbra Anne laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janice added, “I would’ve loved to have seen Coach Harris’s reaction when he saw she brought him along.  I heard he was going to ask her out as soon as the season was over.  She probably wouldn’t have been able to keep him happy, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s such a prude.  It wouldn’t surprise me if she’s only had sex twice.  No wonder her husband left and moved out of the country.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women walked off laughing, not knowing they had an audience.  Lee’s anger was boiling.  It took everything in his power not to run after the two and set things straight, but he knew he needed to control himself for Amanda.  He took a couple of deep breaths and started back to Amanda and the boys.  Amanda beamed at him as he walked up, but that soon disappeared when she saw his face.   He sat down and handed the napkins and ketchup to everyone.  Amanda leaned towards him.  “Is everything okay, Lee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded his head, “Yeah, everything’s fine.”  He plastered on a smile and declared, “Let’s eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys couldn’t stop talking about the game while they ate.  Lee nodded a few times to make it appear like he was listening, but he couldn’t get his mind off of what he just overheard.  Amanda could tell something was wrong, but she knew not to ask about it just yet.  Suddenly Jamie inquired, “Mom, did you remember my camera?  I wanted to go get some pictures before our next game.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda reached into her bag and pulled out his camera.  “Yes, I did.  Just make sure you pay attention, so you don’t miss your game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with him, Mom, and make sure he doesn’t lose track of time,” Philip added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Philip.  Here, can you guys throw our trash away before you take off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Mom.”  The boys grabbed the trash from Amanda and took off.  Amanda started to gather her other items and placed them back into her bag.  When she finished, she decided now was the time to find out what was going on.  Lee was leaning up against the tree, staring off into space.  Amanda set her bag off to the side and leaned up against Lee’s chest, happy to feel him pull her in.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, at least he's not angry with me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “So, are you going to tell me what’s going on with you?  You really haven't been here ever since you brought over the napkins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How good of friends are Barbra Anne and Janice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I would call them friends.  I know them because of the baseball team, and they are in the PTA.  Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just heard them talking, and I didn’t like what they said.  So, I just wanted to know if I need to pretend to like them or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda chuckled, “Lee, if you don’t like someone, I’m not going to make you like them just because I do.  What did they say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to worry about it.  Just forget I said anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not going to happen.”  She twisted her body, so she could watch him closely.  “Why won’t you tell me what you heard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee gazed down into her big brown eyes and knew she would get her way.  “They were talking about you, and it wasn’t very nice.”  Amanda raised her eyebrows, and he continued to explain the conversation he overheard, leaving out the part about the coach.  He didn’t want her to feel awkward around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he concluded relaying their remarks to her, Amanda responded with, “Well, you can’t make everyone happy, and they don’t mean that much to me anyway.  We just won’t sit by them anymore this weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda, how can you not be furious with what they said about you?  I would think you’d want to get back at them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee, people like that don’t deserve my time to be angry at them.  I’m happy in my life right now, and I don’t want to bring any negativity into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Amanda!”  Amanda gave Lee a look that he knew he should drop it, but he just couldn’t.  “Well, I just came up with an idea on how to put them in their place, but if you don’t want to hear about it, I’ll just drop it.”  He paused and gawked at her.  “Oh, did I mention they called you a prude?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda’s face began to turn red.  “What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee grinned triumphantly, showing his devilish dimples, and explained the plan he thought would work.  Ten minutes later, they decided to head back to find their spot for the next game.  As they walked, Lee got Amanda’s attention and pointed with his eyes to Barbra Anne and Janice leaning up against a vast oak tree.  They beamed at each other and winked.  It was time to put their plan into action.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closer Lee and Amanda got to the tree, the louder they got.  They wanted to get their attention but not everyone else’s.  They started playfully tickling each other until they got right up to the tree.  They positioned themselves on the opposite side of the tree the ladies were leaning on.  Lee grabbed Amanda and pressed her up against the tree, causing her to drop the bag she was carrying, which just happened to hit Barbra Anne’s leg.  Barbra Anne bent down slightly to see what hit her and saw Lee and Amanda pressed up against the tree, kissing passionately.  She elbowed Janice and placed her finger to her lips to make sure Janice didn’t say anything.  She pointed around the tree, and Janice strained to watch and smiled back at her.  They couldn’t help but eavesdrop on the lovers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee and Amanda broke their kiss.  Lee peeked to make sure their plan worked and smirked at Amanda.  He breathlessly started their attack.  “God, Amanda!  You’ve been driving me crazy all day.  I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, all you had to do was ask.  We could’ve snuck away.  You know I can’t resist your kisses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am well aware of that.   You proved it to me in Paris.  I still dream about the night after the ball.  You remember, don’t you?  We made love all night long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, how can I forget that night, and early the next morning, and later that day.  We couldn’t keep our hands off each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I loved it all, but do you know which time was my favorite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we were on the balcony in nothing but our robes, and we just finished our brunch.  You came over and straddled me.  We made love right there on the balcony, and from my view, when I looked into your eyes, I could see the Eiffel Tower in the background.  It was one of the most romantic moments of my life.  I love it when you take charge.  It drives me absolutely crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it.  I just hope nobody else did.  We weren’t exactly quiet when we screamed each other’s names.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we weren’t, were we?  You know we made love five times in thirty hours.  When do you want to try and beat our record?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any time you want to, sweetheart.  You know I’m always up for it.  The question is, are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span> for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, with you, I’m always up for it.  The things you do to me, my recovery time is absolutely not an issue.  I think the only thing that could stop me is complete exhaustion.  But for now, we need to go find a seat, or the boys will come searching for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned down and kissed her, moaning a little louder than needed.  He broke the kiss, picked up her bag, handed it to her, and they both sauntered away with their arms around each other.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbra Anne and Janice just gawked at each other in total shock.  Janice was the first to speak.  “Maybe we misjudged her.  It sounds like she just may be able to hang on to him, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbra Anne angrily stared at Janice, then stomped away like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.  Janice just shrugged her shoulders and followed behind her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Janice approached the stands, she made eye contact with Lee and Amanda.  She sheepishly passed by them to take her seat.  Amanda spun around and asked, “Where’s Barbra Anne?  She’s going to miss the start of the game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janice fumbled with her answer, “Um, she, um, she needed to use the restroom.  She’ll be here soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda turned back around and quickly glanced at Lee.  She could see the smirk on his face out of the corner of her eye as she scanned around, hoping to locate Barbra Anne to gauge her reaction as well.  She stealthy reached her hand over to his knee so Janice couldn’t see, and they touched hands in victory.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 10</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee, Amanda, and the boys made their way back into the hotel room, talking excitedly about the game.  The boys tossed their gloves in the corner by their bed and started to take off their cleats.  Jamie suddenly asked, “Hey, Mom.  Do you think we can go down to the pool?  It sure would feel good after being in the heat all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda mulled it over for several seconds and replied, “I think we can do that, but you two need to jump in the shower and get all the dirt off you first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, man, Mom.  Why do we have to take a shower?  We can rinse off in the pool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you don’t want the pool to get dirty. You don’t have to take a long shower.  Just rinse all the dirt off of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” they groaned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, they were headed down to the pool.  Philip and Jamie were in their swim trunks, Lee was in his blue trunks and a simple gray t-shirt, while Amanda was in a modest lavender one-piece suit with a wrap around her waist.  As they got on the elevator, Lee asked, “So, what time do you guys play tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie quickly answered, “Since we are in the winners’ bracket, we don’t play until the afternoon, but we play back-to-back games.  If we win both, we will be in the Championship game.  Coach wants us at the field by eleven-thirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be nice to be able to sleep in a little,” Amanda stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exited the elevator and headed towards the pool.  The boys threw their towels and ran for the water.  Lee quickly grabbed the towels before they fell on the floor and shook his head.   Lee pointed to two open lounge chairs.  Amanda sat down and settled in.  She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of lotion.  “Lee, can you put some sunscreen on my back and shoulders, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee waggled his eyebrows,  “It would be my pleasure.”  Lee moved over to Amanda’s chair, and she passed him the bottle.  He squeezed some lotion into his hand, rubbed them together, and started to massage it into her skin as a small moan drifted past her lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the pool, Barbra Anne and Janice were sitting in silence.  They’d both noticed when Lee and Amanda made their arrival.  As the two women continued to study the couple, they watched as Lee’s hands sensuously glided up and down Amanda’s back.  Janice bent over closer to her cohort and quietly whispered, “I don’t think that is for show.  They appear to be really happy.  Why can’t you just admit that her guy is hotter than yours?  Why do you have to be so jealous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbra Anne glared at Janice.  “I am not jealous!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have fooled me,” Janice snidely responded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee moved back over to his chair as Jamie came running up to the two of them.  “Jamie, slow down.  You’re going to slip and hurt yourself.”  Amanda admonished her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Mom.  Hey, Lee.  The other guys are going to have chicken fights with their dads.  Will you be my dad?”  Jamie tried to backpedal a bit after he realized what he just said.  “Philip teamed up with Bobby’s uncle.  I need a partner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee smiled proudly.  “Jamie, I would be honored to be your partner.  Just give me a minute, and I’ll be right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Lee.”  Jamie sped off for the pool, yelling, “Wait for me, guys!  I got a dad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee stood and smiled down at Amanda.  He pulled off his t-shirt and leaned down to whisper in her ear.  “I really like how that sounded.”  He quickly kissed her cheek and jogged towards the pool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda watched as Lee jumped into the pool and placed Jamie on his shoulders.  She beamed as she whispered to herself, “So do I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee pushed himself out of the pool, grabbing the attention of every woman at the pool, except the one he wanted to.  His soaking wet trunks were clinging to his taut body.  He walked over to where Amanda sat, grabbed his towel, and dried off his face.  He shook the water out of his hair, causing droplets of water to cascade over Amanda.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!  Watch it, Lee.  You’re getting me all wet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee stopped and eyeballed her with his teasing grin, leaned over her with a hand on each armrest of her chair until he was only inches away from her face.  “I thought you liked it when I got you all wet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda blushed and responded, “I do like it very much, but that is different, and you know it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee kissed her and smiled. “The boys sent me on a mission.  I’m supposed to get you in the pool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know.  I’m enjoying myself right here.”  She turned her head and spotted her sons.  They were both standing in the pool and waving their hands, telling her to join them.  “Okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t take too long.”  Lee straightened up his body and returned to the pool.  He and the boys were goofing around when he noticed Amanda stand up and remove her wrap.  He watched every move she made.  She was so beautiful as she glided into the pool using the steps.  She slowly pushed through the water towards Lee.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Coach Harris watching her every move with great attention.  The green-eyed monster started to rear its ugly head until Lee felt Amanda touch his arm.  Lee gazed down into her beautiful face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m just fine.  Now that you’re here.”  Their moment was interrupted by Philip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, come here.  See what I can do.”  They joined the boys with Lee glancing over his shoulder at Coach Harris.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them enjoyed their time in the water, cooling off from the hot August day.  While they were playing, Jamie splashed harder than he intended to, and water covered his mom’s face.  Everyone immediately stopped, waiting for her reaction.  She glared at him, causing him to stutter.  “I’m ssor, sor, sorry, Mom,  I didn’t mean that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda put her hands on her hips, jutted them to one side, and menacingly scowled at Jamie.  After several long seconds, her lips turned upward, and quite unexpectedly, she splashed water in his face.  “Turn around is fair play, huh?!”  They all relaxed and joined in on the fun.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee grabbed Amanda’s waist from behind and hollered, “Get her, boys.”  Philip and Jamie didn’t waste any time and began to splash her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held up her hands to ward off the water and yelled in surrender, “Okay, okay.  I give, I give!”  They all stopped, but Lee didn’t let go.  “How about we all get out and dry off a little, so we don’t get water all over the hotel?  Then we can go get changed, get something to eat, and walk around the area for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I am getting really hungry anyway,” Philip answered.  The boys went over to say their goodbyes to their friends while Amanda turned in Lee’s arms.  They stared into each other's eyes, and Lee leaned down to kiss her.  Philip nudged Jamie as they watched them kiss.  Philip whispered in Jamie’s ear, and Jamie hurried to the side of the pool and got out.  Jamie nodded to Philip as Philip started to sneak up behind them.  All Lee and Amanda heard was “Cannonball!” as Jamie jumped in and soaked them.  Philip swam by and said,  “Knock it off, you two, I’m hungry.”  Philip and Jamie high-fived and laughed as they quickly climbed out of the pool.  Lee and Amanda jumped apart, laughed, and followed the boys up to the chairs to dry off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee, Amanda, and the boys toured the streets of Richmond after their supper.  Jamie was busy taking pictures of everything when he called out, “Hey, look at that.  There’s some kind of a river down there.”  Everyone joined him to peer down the sidewalk.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at all the lights,” Amanda cooed, “Maybe we can go and check it out sometime this weekend before we leave.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued their stroll down the sidewalk.  Lee and Amanda walked hand in hand, watching the boys explore their surroundings.  All of a sudden, Philip yelled back, “Mom, Lee, there’s an arcade.  Can we go in, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but not for very long.  You need to get your rest tonight for your games tomorrow, so we need to get back to the hotel at a decent time, “ Amanda reminded them.  She watched Lee and the boys play games for the next hour.  She almost didn’t want to interrupt them, but she knew they needed to call it a night.  “Fellas, it’s getting pretty late.  We need to head back to the hotel now.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have to, Mom?” both boys begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee added, “Come on, guys.  You don’t want to be too tired for your games tomorrow, now do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both nodded as they all headed back to the hotel for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 11</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span class="u">Saturday</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys ran over to Lee and Amanda, ecstatic.  “Mom, Lee, we won.  We made it to the Championship game!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They each took turns and hugged the boys.  “I’m so proud of you guys.  Congratulations!”  Amanda gleamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a great comeback, guys.  Jamie, your bunt was perfect!” Lee exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Lee,” Jamie replied.  “The coach wants to talk to all the parents before we leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda, I’m going to go get the boys a couple of waters. I’ll meet you over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, sweetheart.  Don’t be too long.”  Amanda and the boys started to walk over to where the rest of the team was gathered as Lee headed for the concession stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee got through the lines quickly and was on his way back to Amanda.  It was then when he noticed Coach Harris as he approached the group and stood right beside Amanda.  It was definitely a little too close for his liking.  When he’d made his way over to them, Coach Harris was just starting to talk.  He slid up behind Amanda and reached around her to hand the water bottles to Philip and Jamie, making sure he made eye contact with the Coach.  Once the boys took the waters from him, his hands went to her shoulders, and he attentively listened to the Coach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to thank all of the parents who made the trip this weekend.  It always helps to have the support in the stands for these fabulous young men.  As you are all aware, we are now in the Championship game tomorrow afternoon.  The game is set to start at approximately two o’clock.  With that being said, I have a surprise for the boys.  If it’s okay with your parents, I have reserved a conference room at the hotel for a little celebration for the boys.  I would like the boys to stay in the conference room tonight as a team.  The hotel is providing breakfast for the boys, and I will have them back to their hotel rooms by nine o’clock to get ready for the game.  I thought it would be a fun way to end the season.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole team cheered with excitement as they all turned around to get permission from their parents.  One of the parents asked a question, “Where will the boys sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coach Harris responded, “I have worked with the hotel, and we have cots for all the boys to sleep on.  I will provide supper for them, and we will watch a movie, and I have some games planned as well.”  Coach glimpsed at his watch, “It‘s three-thirty right now, so if it works for everyone, we can meet back in the lobby at four-thirty.  Have the boys show up in their pj’s.  We won't be leaving the room, so they should be fine.”  Everyone nodded in agreement.  “Great.  See everyone in about an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda made sure the boys had everything ready for the morning, so they wouldn’t be rushed when they returned from their team sleepover.  “Come on, Mom.  We’ve got our uniforms laid out, our cleats and gloves are by the door.  We’ve already brushed our teeth.  Can we please go already?” Philip pleaded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to make sure everything is ready.  I need to use the restroom, and then we can leave.  I’ll be right back.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda entered the bathroom, and as soon as she shut the door, Jamie ran up to Lee and softly spoke, “Lee, you should take Mom to a nice dinner, maybe a walk afterward.  You know, maybe take the ring with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee looked down at Jamie and over to Philip, then smiled.  “You know, Jamie, that’s not a bad idea.  Watch for your mom.  Cough or something if she comes out.”  Lee hurried over to the closet and grabbed his bag.  He reached into the very bottom and pulled out the velvet box.  He opened it and stared at the contents before he snapped it shut and closed his bag up. From behind him, he heard Jamie cough twice.  Lee instantly stood up, shoved the box in his pocket, and quietly shut the closet door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fellas, you ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip rolled his eyes,  “Mom, we were ready fifteen minutes ago.”  Lee smiled at Philip and Jamie, winked, and tapped his pocket.  They both grinned back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They headed down the hallway to the elevators, and Jamie wondered,  “So, Mom, what are you and Lee doing tonight?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know.  Lee, what do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was thinking about a quiet dinner and then maybe go down to the Canal Walk.  What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds lovely.  Would it be all right if we go back to the room and freshen up a little before we leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that would be okay.  It’s kind of early to eat right now anyway.”   They entered the lobby, and the boys ran over to where the rest of their team was.  Coach Harris smiled at Amanda, and Lee’s hand instantly went around her waist and pulled her close as the muscles in his jaw started to twitch.  A short time later, the boys and their parents said their goodnights, the team left with Coach Harris, and the lobby began to clear.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda and Lee slowly strolled out of the restaurant hand in hand towards the Canal Walk.  It was a gorgeous night.  The sky was clear and there was a slight breeze that was just enough to take the heat out of the air.  Lee spoke first, “What did you think of dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was alright, but the company was the best.  It was nice to be able to just have some you and me time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean.  I’m having a blast spending time with the boys, but being able to have a few hours, just the two of us, makes this weekend perfect.  Amanda, I wanted to let you know I think you’ve done a wonderful job raising the boys.  They are very smart, fun, and respectful.  They have made getting to know them easy, and that says a lot about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, thanks, Lee.  I have Mother to help as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but that’s only been for the last couple of years.  What about all the time before that?  All the hard work you’ve put in couldn’t have started after the divorce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it didn’t, and it was tough at times, but what are you going to do?  Children rely on you to nurture and educate them.  Any parent would do the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there are usually two parents.  You did this all on your own.”  Amanda nodded but didn’t respond.  As they continued down the sidewalk, they found themselves down by the canal.  They stopped and leaned on the railing.  “Amanda, I hope I didn’t say anything wrong.  You’ve been kind of quiet for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda inched closer to him and smiled.  “Lee, you didn’t say anything wrong.  It just got me thinking about how much I have enjoyed having someone to help with the boys.  Other than Mother, of course.  I know you’ve only been around them a few weeks, but they kept asking about you the whole time you were gone.  They accepted you a lot quicker than I thought.”  Lee gave her a curious look.  “Not that I didn’t think they would accept you. I just thought it would take a while longer.  Then when you had to leave, and Jamie made a comment about Joe leaving when you got back, I got a little worried.  You know?”  Lee nodded in agreement.  “You handled that very well, by the way.”  Amanda turned to him and brushed some hair off his forehead.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee placed his hand on her jawline while rubbing his thumb softly across her cheek and tenderly stared into her eyes.  “You have the most loving eyes.  You can light up a room with just a simple look and a smile.  These lights are just sparkling in your eyes.”  Lee leaned in and sweetly kissed her.  The kiss soon deepened as his hand moved to the back of her head.  Amanda reached her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his silky hair at the nape of his neck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee pulled back from the kiss, breathless.  He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and started to speak clearly and slowly.  “Amanda, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known. I spend most of my time trying to catch the breath you take away.” Amanda sighed. “I know it took a while for my mind to fall in love with you, but my heart knew the moment I saw you at the train station. I also know there’s a lot of things we don’t know about each other, but everything is so clear to me now. Everything I’ve done in my life happened, so I could find my way to you. You changed my life with your love. You are my world. I love you now and forever.”  He glanced over at the water then back to her.  “I know this isn’t the Seine River, but I hope it will do.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee stepped back just enough to kneel on one knee as he pulled the velvet box out of his pocket. He reached to hold her hand, and with his free hand, he held up the box.  “Amanda, I hope you don’t think this is too sudden. But in Paris, I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want it to start as soon as possible.  Amanda, will you make me the happiest man on earth and say you’ll be my wife.  Will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda lovingly gazed down into his handsome face with tear-filled eyes.  “Will I marry you?  Oh, yeah, I’ll marry you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee leaped up and kissed her passionately.  He pulled back and opened the box for her to see the ring for the first time.  He removed it from the box and placed it on her finger.  He beamed at her with a smile that met both ears, showing off his exquisite dimples.  Amanda happily stared at the ring on her finger.  “Oh, Lee.  It’s stunning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it?  I got it in Paris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda’s head shot up in shock.  “Paris, when did you...”  She paused when it dawned on her.  “That’s why you left the dress shop, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guilty as charged.  I saw the shop when we passed by it, and I knew I had to find a way to go back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both peered back down at the elegant two-carat solitaire diamond in a plain gold band.  “I love it, Lee.  And you!  It’s perfect!”  They kissed again.  “What do you say we start to head back to the hotel, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to, honey.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 12</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>**This chapter is rated NC-17.  If you are under 17 or are not comfortable, please move to the next chapter.**</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee opened the door to their hotel room and let Amanda in.  She turned to watch him grab the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign and carefully place it on the outside of the door.  He locked the door, and as he swung around, she lunged towards him, knocking him back into the door.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew his head into a possessive kiss.  He instantly responded by pulling her close.  Their tongues danced swiftly while their hands untucked each other's shirts.  Lee moved one hand to unbutton her jeans, and as he slid his hand into her cotton panties, Amanda’s hand stopped his movement.  Lee leaned back and scrutinized Amanda’s eyes with worry.  “Lee, no foreplay this time.  I need you now.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They passionately gazed at each other with a sultry smile, and wordlessly they tore themselves apart and no longer undressed one another but removed their clothes.  Shoes were kicked, and clothing was thrown with no care of where it landed.  Soon there were no more barriers between them.  Lee again brought her to him and spun them around, placing Amanda up against the door.  His hands slid down just below her well-rounded cheeks and lifted her.  He quickly pressed her against the door as he bent his knees just enough to position himself at her entrance.  With one rapid thrust, he entered her and started to move in and out.  “Oh, Manda, this feels so good.  You’re so damn wet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda pushed back into the door, using her hands on his shoulders to drive herself down onto him to get as deep as she could.  With a breathless voice, she spoke in between thrusts.  “I’ve wanted this...since yesterday after...noon.  At the…pool.  Your wet suit…clinging to… your muscles…driving me…crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his teasing grin, he responded, “So, I did make you wet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God, yes!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda wrapped her legs around his back and squeezed him as he continued to pump in and out of her.  “Oh, God, Manda.  The things you do to me.”  He started to feel the tightening down deep in his belly, he was disappointed it was happening too soon, and he knew Amanda wasn’t there yet.  He reached down and stroked her spot with his thumb, and soon she screamed, “Lee!” as she tightened around him, causing his release.  He leaned up against her to help support himself until both of them could come down from their blissful high.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, out in the hallway, Barbra Anne marched with determination towards Lee and Amanda’s room.  As she lifted her hand to knock, Janice grabbed her wrist before she could.  “Barbra Anne, what are you doing?”  She pointed to the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door handle.  “They obviously don’t want to be disturbed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbra Anne rolled her eyes and responded, “I told you it’s all for show.  Amanda’s probably in there by herself, and Lee’s probably out on the town.  I just want to confront her and tell her the jig is up.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both were startled by a large thump on the other side of the door.  They could hear some mumbling but couldn't make out what was being said. They sidled up closer to the door and heard Amanda cry out, “Oh, God, yes!”  Janice smiled at Barbra Anne, who did not look very pleased.  They continued to hear noises against the door and listened intently until they could clearly hear Lee say, “Oh, God, Manda.  The things you do to me.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janice yanked Barbra Anne away from the door and stated with a hushed tone, “I bet you’re going to tell me that was for show as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janice incredulously gawked at her and rolled her eyes.  “You’ve got to be kidding me!  I’m sure they were standing on the other side watching through the peephole just waiting for you to walk up to their door and then started their </span>
  <em>
    <span>show</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  She used her hands to make quotation marks when she said show.  Their attention turned back to the door as they heard Amanda call out, “Lee!”  Janice looked back to Barbra Ann with frustration. “Come on, Barbra Anne, give it up.  Just minutes ago, you were sure she was all alone, and as we just heard, we now know she’s not.  Amanda is obviously happy.  She has a gorgeous boyfriend, and you're jealous.  You should be happy for her.  I know I am.  She deserves to be happy.  I’m going back to my room, and you should do the same.”  Janice turned and walked away while Barbra Anne just stared at the door, not believing what just happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the room, Lee set Amanda down, laid his head against her forehead, and softly spoke,  “Amanda, when are you going to stop surprising me?  That was completely unexpected and incredible!  But, if I’m being honest, I was hoping to make love to you slowly tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I couldn’t wait anymore.  There’s only so much a girl can take.”  She seductively smiled at him as she started to step away.  She grabbed his hand and led him to the bed as she continued, “Plus, it now gives me the chance to test your theory.”  She reached for the covers and folded them down, climbed in, and held the sheets up, inviting Lee to join her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee grinned with his dimples on full display as he climbed into bed.  They were now facing each other on their sides, and he responded, “And what would that theory of mine be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda softly ran her finger along his chest as she stated, “That with the things I do to you, recovery time is not an issue.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee could feel his body reacting to her touch as well as her words.  He reached around her and squeezed her butt.  “Oh, honey, that is not a theory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda’s eyes rounded with anticipation.  “Prove it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee waggled his eyebrows.  “It will be my pleasure.”  He leaned in and kissed her neck, working his way down to her shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda moaned, “If you keep that up, I believe it will be my pleasure as well.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drew back to look at her, pulled her hips towards his so she could feel his hard erection, and answered, “Yes, it will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda sighed, “Oh my!  Theory proved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee tenderly brought his lips to hers and pressed on her body softly, so she would be lying on her back.  Her hands wrapped around his neck as he slid his hand down the length of her slender torso until he reached his goal.  He slowly slid a finger inside her and placed his thumb on her bud, and began to stroke her.  Amanda arched her back in response, slithered her hands down his back, scraping his skin with her fingernails as her climax quickly hit her.  Before she could recover, Lee swiftly removed his finger, moved his hand under her leg linking the crook of his elbow under the back of her knee, raised her hips off the bed, and kneeled before her.  With their hips now aligned, he entered her and began to thrust slowly.  His other hand went to her hip to assist with the thrusts, pulling out far enough to just leave his tip inside and slowly entered her again.  Not being able to touch him, Amanda braced her hands parallel with the bed, squeezed the sheets, and passionately stared deeply into Lee’s eyes.  The love and desire she saw brought tears to her eyes. Not wanting Lee to think he was doing something wrong, she softly spoke, “I love you so much, Lee.  I could never have imagined it could feel this way.”  Lee sweetly blew her a kiss and continued his slow and steady pace for what seemed like hours, never taking his eyes off her.  The intense stare stirred Amanda’s desire for him even more.  “Lee, please don't tease me anymore.”  She wrapped her free leg around Lee’s lower back in an attempt to haul him in closer and speed the pace up.  Lee glided his free hand up and down her leg and smiled, “Patience, my love.  I told you I wanted to slowly make love to you, which I intend to do.  Even if it takes all night.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least come closer so I can touch you.  I need to touch you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee gently removed his arm from under her knee and placed it at the small of her back for support.  His other hand moved to the bed and slowly lowered her down, his weight now on top of her as they laid chest to chest.  He softly kissed her.  “Is this better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better.”  Her hands went to the back of his head and hungrily pulled him back into a kiss.  As he continued to thrust slowly, Amanda’s need was growing more and more with the increased sensations, and she couldn’t take it anymore.  With one swift move, she caught Lee off guard, rolled over, pushing him at the same time to where now she was on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With shock in his voice, “A-man-da!”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda devilishly grinned as she looked down at him.  “Sorry, sweetheart.  As good as this is, a girl can only take so much.  Weren’t you paying attention earlier?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee chuckled and shook his head.  “Okay, Manda.  Take us home.”  Amanda started to rock back and forth while Lee’s hands grabbed her hips to help.  Amanda placed her hands on Lee’s chest to brace herself as she rocked harder and faster.  “Oh, God, Manda!  You’re so beautiful!  I love you so much!”  Lee could feel her start to tighten around him as she pulled him deeper into her body before he thrust up.  Amanda threw her head back and screamed out his name, causing Lee to explode himself.  Amanda laid down on Lee’s chest, and they just held each other for the longest time.  Once his heart rate slowed, he spoke, “So, do you believe me now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda chuckled. “What do you mean, do I believe you now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say all of those things just to get back at Barbra Anne and Janice.  It was all the truth.”  He softly rubbed Amanda’s back as he remarked.  “I have never felt this way before, and the things you do to me are breathtaking.  I’m the luckiest man in the world because you agreed to become Mrs. Stetson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. I like the way that sounds.  Say it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the luckiest man in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda playfully slapped his chest.  “Not that part, and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee smiled and softly spoke, “Mrs. Stetson.” Amanda purred while Lee kissed her temple gently, rolled them to their sides, and reached for the covers.  “We should probably get some sleep.  It wouldn’t look too good if we fell asleep in the stands tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it wouldn’t.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee kissed her softly on the lips, “Goodnight, Amanda.  I love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too!  Goodnight, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 13</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Sunday Morning</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee woke first with Amanda snuggled close, her left hand on his chest.  He glanced down at her, still peacefully sleeping, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.  He smiled brightly when he realized what it was.  There on his muscular bare chest was Amanda’s hand with the engagement ring proudly displayed.  He beamed while thinking about what the ring meant.  His smile soon turned to worry.  He started softly talking out loud like he was talking to the devil and angel on his shoulders.  “Stetson, what did you get yourself into?  What were you thinking?  I was thinking I couldn’t live another day without her in my life.  But this is a lifetime with the same woman—no more wild nights with a different woman every night.  Yes, but my nights with Amanda have been very wild, and the most erotic I’ve ever had.  She makes me happy.  I love her so much.  But that’s not who you are?  You’re the Scarecrow.  No, I’m not.  Not with Amanda. I am Lee Stetson, and I am very satisfied with that.  No more!!  I don’t know how I got so damn lucky to have this woman love me unconditionally, but I know one thing for sure.  You better not do anything to screw this up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I second that.”  Amanda raised her head as she agreed with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you know it’s not nice to eavesdrop on a man when they’re arguing with themselves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that's the best time to.  You learn so much from it.”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Buzz, buzz, buzz.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lee reached over and shut off the alarm.  “When did you set the alarm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee smirked and responded, “I set it before we left to eat.  I kind of hoped we’d be too busy to remember to do it when we got back.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was very thoughtful of you, sweetheart.  A little presumptuous but thoughtful.”  Lee kissed her softly on her temple.  “We should get up and get ready.  We don’t want the boys to find us like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could shower together and save time,” Lee suggested as he pulled her closer, letting his hands explore her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda carefully grabbed his roaming hands and clearly stated, “Lee, when have we ever saved time by showering together?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good point.  You can go first. I, um, need to just lay here for a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”  Amanda climbed out of bed, grabbed her robe, and headed to the bathroom.  Ten minutes later, she stood in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing her hair, when Lee walked in and wrapped his arms around her from behind.  He softly kissed her exposed neck and slid one of his hands inside her robe, and began to massage her breast.  “Lee, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her in the mirror with a devilish grin, “Well, if you have to ask, I’m obviously not doing it correctly.”  She smiled back at him as he stuck out his bottom lip.  “Come on, Amanda, just a little.  You got me all worked up, and I can’t stop thinking about making love to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda’s eyes widened in shock.  “I got you all worked up?  Lee, I didn’t do anything to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, you did.  You were lying next to me, rubbing your naked body up against me.”  He replied, trying to convince himself at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda just shook her head.  “Just take your shower.  You can relieve yourself there.”  It was now Lee’s turn to stare at her in awe.  “Don’t tell me you’ve never done that before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I have, but I didn’t think you would be telling me to do it.”  Lee removed his hand from her robe and began to undress slowly, so Amanda could see what she was missing.  Once Lee was in the shower, Amanda leaned against the counter to get herself under control.  It took everything she had to resist him.  She needed to get out of the bathroom as Lee started to moan in the shower.  A few minutes later, while Amanda was tying her shoes, she heard a primal scream from the bathroom, “Oh god, Manda!”  She wickedly grinned and continued to get ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee walked out of the bathroom with his towel tied low on his hips, still damp from the shower.  He noticed Amanda had picked up their clothes and straightened up the bed.  She didn’t actually make it, but it would look like they just slept in it, at least to the boys.  He chuckled and went to get his clothes for the day.  He spied Amanda sitting on the couch thumbing through a magazine.  Without looking up, she spoke, “Feel better, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, aren’t you the comedian this morning,” Lee sarcastically responded as he rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda couldn’t help but giggle.  “I promise I’ll make it up to you the next time we're alone.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee pointed his finger at her and, with his teasing smile, warned her, “I’m going to hold you to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slyly smiled and attended to her magazine again.  The next thing she knew, a towel landed in her lap.  As her head popped up, she gasped when she saw Lee’s very muscular, very bare ass, sexily sauntering back into the bathroom with a little more wiggle than was necessary.  He peeked over his shoulder with a devilish smirk on his face as he shut the door behind him.  As she regained her composure quickly, she hollered, “The boys should be here any minute.  You might want to think about actually putting on some clothes.”  As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.  Amanda set her magazine down and went to the door.  She opened it to welcome her boys along with Coach Harris.  She placed her left hand in her pocket, so she didn’t ruin the surprise for the boys.  “Good morning, fellas.”  She made eye contact with their coach and stated, “I hope they weren’t much trouble for you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coach Harris shook his head and began to speak, but was interrupted by Lee coming out of the bathroom.  “Hey, guys, when did you get here?” Lee exclaimed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just did,” Jamie answered as he walked over to Lee.  Jamie winked at him and shrugged his shoulders as if he was trying to ask the unspoken question.  Lee just gawked back at him like he didn’t understand what he wanted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee put his arm around Jamie’s shoulder and peered at everyone else.  “So, Coach, what time do you want the boys at the field?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coach Harris cleared his throat and explained, “We don’t play until this afternoon, but I would like them there by eleven-thirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee grinned and responded, “Great, we’ll see you then.”  He headed to the door and opened it.  Coach nodded politely to Amanda and walked out the door without a word.  Lee smiled smugly as he closed the door behind him.  Lee came back into the room to find Amanda and the boys sitting on the sofa talking about their evening.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Jamie ask as he sat down in the chair across from them.  “So what did you guys do last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda beamed over at Lee. He nodded slightly as she answered, “Well, let’s see.  First, we stayed here and cleaned up from the day at the field. Then we went to supper.  Next, we went for a walk down by the canal and just talked.  It was a lovely night, and the lights and the water were beautiful.  Then we came back here and went to bed.”  She focused on Lee and, with her left hand, gestured grandly to him.  “Can you think of anything else we did last night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee shook his head slightly and added, “No, I think you covered everything.  Oh, you know what, there was that--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” Jamie interrupted.  “Let me see your hand!”  Amanda raised her right hand and turned it back and forth for him to see.  Jamie rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.  “Not that one, Mom.  Your left hand.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda raised her left hand just like she had with her right one and questioned, “What?  Is there something wrong with my hand?  Did I get makeup on it somewhere?”  She turned it back and forth like she was looking for an invisible smudge while Lee grinned like a Cheshire cat at the way she was playing with the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee, you did it!  You asked her!”  Jamie shouted enthusiastically.  Both boys got up and hugged their mom as well as Lee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, fellas.  But why do you sound like you already knew about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys looked nervously towards Lee as he cleared his throat to answer her question.  “Well, Amanda.  I couldn’t ask you to marry me without permission, now could I?  And with your dad gone, I went to the next best thing.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at Lee, “Oh, Lee.  That was so thoughtful of you.  Thank you for making sure the boys were okay with this first.”  She placed her hands on the boys’ shoulders and talked directly to them.  “Are you fellas sure you’re okay with this?  I mean, I know you just met Lee.  I just want to make sure you don’t think we are rushing into anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip quickly answered for both of them, “Mom, we are more than okay with this.  Lee makes you happy.  If you’re happy, we’re happy.  It’s just an added bonus.  Lee is a really cool guy.  I like spending time with him, and it’s been kind of...”  His sentence trailed off as he nervously stared down at the carpet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, tell me what it is.  You sounded like you wanted to say something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip brought his head up, and his eyes went from Lee to his mom, and lastly at Jamie as he gave him an encouraging smile.  “Well, for a long time now, it’s just been you and Grandma.  We love you both very much.  It’s just...well...it's kinda nice to have a dad figure in the house.  It’s been such a long time since you and Dad divorced, and when we stay at our friend’s houses, we see their parents playing with us, and we kind of miss that.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you guys, come here.  I know it must be tough on you guys at times, and I completely understand.  I’m sorry things didn’t work out with your dad and me, but it wouldn’t have been a happy home if we would’ve stayed together.  I hope you realize that.  We did what was best for everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know that, Mom.  It’s just going to be nice to have Lee there now,” Jamie piped in with.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee kneeled in front of the trio on the sofa and shifted his attention to his future stepsons.  “Hey, I want you both to know I want to do all kinds of things with you.  I want to be at your sporting events. I want to go to your teacher conferences.  I want to take you on weekend trips, just us guys.  I want to be there for everything you do.  I will do my very best to make all of those things.  I want you to remember my job is unpredictable, but I will move heaven and earth to make everything I can.  Our boss knows you guys are part of my life now, and that will help.  Okay?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys both nodded as they hugged Lee.  Amanda happily sat there watching her three menfolk while her eyes held some unshed tears.  She knew she was the luckiest woman in the world.  Once Amanda was able to reign in her emotions a bit, she announced, “Now that we have that settled, you boys need to take a shower and get ready for your game.  We need to get an early lunch, so we can get to the field on time.  Philip, why don’t you go first, but remember to save your brother some hot water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Mom.  Congratulations, you two!” Philip said as he grabbed his uniform and headed into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 14</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip walked out of the bathroom and went to the sofa where Lee and his mom were sitting snuggled up, talking to Jamie.  “The bathroom’s all yours.”  Jamie got up, and Philip sat in the chair across from them.  “So, Lee.  How’d you do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d I do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask Mom to marry you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we were down by the water, and it reminded me of our first kiss in Paris, and I thought it was perfect timing.  I said a few things, got down on one knee and asked her to marry me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip gawked at him.  “Lee!  What kind of things did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Lee could respond, Amanda spoke up, “Oh, Philip.  It was all beautiful, but I do have to say, there was one part that made my heart skip a beat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee looked down at her, “Only one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She elbowed him lightly.  “No, sweetheart, it all did.  But this one line, in particular, got me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it, Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll never forget it.  He told me, ‘I spend most of my time trying to catch the breath you take away.’”   She lovingly gazed up at him as Lee slowly brought his head down and softly kissed her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Lee!  That was a good line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee sincerely looked over to Philip and said, “Well, it’s not hard to come up with good lines when you speak the truth.  Make sure you remember that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip grinned and nodded as Amanda turned to Lee.  “Don’t you think he’s a little young to be worrying about stuff like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can never start too early,” Lee smirked.  “This way, you can make sure they don’t get any bad habits.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip rolled his eyes as Amanda added, “Don’t roll your eyes, young man.  You can learn a lot from watching Lee.  And not just how to treat women.”  Philip nodded while Amanda shrugged her shoulders and instructed Philip.  “Now, why don’t you go get your things packed up and remember to leave a change of clothes for after the game.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip got up and traipsed over to gather his things.  As he packed, he hollered back to them, “Hey, Mom.  I forgot to tell you.  There’s something gross on the wall of the shower.  I’m not sure what it is, but all I knew was I wasn’t going to touch it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember anything on the shower wall. What was weird about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.  It was white and appeared sticky.  I didn’t get too close of a look at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee started choking at Philip’s comment as Amanda gave him a mischievous grin.  She answered over her shoulder, still eyeing Lee with a grin.  “Oh, I’m sorry, honey.  My shampoo got stuck in my bottle, and when it finally came out, it got all over the shower wall.  I thought I cleaned it all up.”  She poked Lee when she said the last part.  He gave her an apologetic expression as a slight blush crept onto his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip shrugged his shoulders and went back to packing.  “That makes sense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee finished packing the Wagoneer and headed back up to the hotel room.  He opened the door and found Jamie and Philip on the sofa but couldn’t find Amanda.  “Well, everything’s packed.  Where’s your mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie nodded over his shoulder while he rolled his eyes.  “She’s doing a final walkthrough.  She does this every time to make sure we don’t leave anything behind.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s a good thing I do because you left your toothbrush on the sink,” Amanda stated as she made her way out of the bathroom.  She scanned around the room one more time and nodded in satisfaction.  “Well, that’s it.  Everyone ready to head to the ballfield?”  The small group nodded and started towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the player’s families were sitting in the stands waiting for the game to start.  The boys came running up the stairs to Amanda and Lee as Philip excitedly announced, “Mom, Lee, Coach just told me I’m pitching this game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great news, honey.  Congratulations!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s fantastic!”  Lee added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”  He shot a look at Jamie and asked, “Jamie, will you help me warm-up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to. Ask Charlie. He’s the catcher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, but Coach has him doing something else right now.”  Philip smiled at Lee.  “What about you, Pops? You want to help me warm up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee was completely caught off guard and shocked at Philip’s proclamation, “Pops?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip shrugged his shoulders and remarked, “Yeah, you’re going to be my stepdad.  I feel strange calling you Lee all the time, and dad didn’t seem right, so I decided on Pops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee brilliantly beamed with pride, “I like it, and I would love to help you warm-up, but I’m a lefty, and I can’t use Jamie’s glove.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Philip, go ask Nick if you can borrow his glove.  He’s a lefty,” Jamie added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip nodded and went to find Nick.  Lee got up and started to follow Philip down the stands.  He glanced at Amanda quickly.  “I’ll be back in a little bit.”  She nodded with pride at what just happened as she watched the two of them start to build up their bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda was brought back to the present when she heard Janice behind her.  “Amanda?  Did I just hear Philip say Lee is going to be his stepdad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda smiled down at Jamie and turned to talk to Janice, but before she could answer, Jamie jumped up and proudly stated, “Yeah, Lee proposed to Mom last night!  Mom, show her your ring.”  Amanda shyly held up her left hand, so Janice could see the ring.  As Janice stared at it, so did all the other moms in the stands.  Congratulations were heard from everyone.  Janice elbowed Barbra Anne and said, “Amanda, that is an absolutely gorgeous ring.  Isn’t it, Barbra Anne?”  Barbra Anne smiled politely, but Amanda could tell she didn’t have too much concern behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda reached over and put her hand on Lee’s knee.  “Relax, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee gawked over at her with widened eyes.  “Relax?!  Amanda, how can I relax.  It’s the bottom of the ninth, the Bombers are up by one, there's a runner on second, and there’s one out.”  He turned back to the game.  “Come on, Philip, you’ve got this.”  Lee clapped with his encouragement.  With the next pitch, the batter hit the ball.  It was a soft blooper right between second base and centerfield.  Jamie ran straight for the ball to make sure the runner from second couldn’t score.  At the last minute, he dove for the ball and crashed to the ground.  He looked up at his glove and was surprised to see the ball lying in his glove.  He quickly stood up and threw it back to the infield to keep the runner from advancing.  Everyone in the stands stood and cheered.  “Way to go, Jamie,” Lee hollered.  He excitedly hugged Amanda.  “Did you see that catch?  Wow, what a great catch!”  Amanda and Lee shifted their focus back to the field.  “Okay, Philip, one more.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip took a deep breath and pitched the ball.   “Ball!” The umpire called out.  The next pitch came in.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crack!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The ball zipped down the third-base line, just landing foul.  Philip lifted his cap and wiped his brow, knowing how close that hit was to potentially tie the game.  He stepped on the mound and threw the next pitch.  “Strike!” The umpire called out.  The crowd cheered, and Philip could hear Jamie from the outfield.  “One more, Philip, one more!”  Philip nodded to him then faced the batter.  He quickly glanced up to the stands to see his Mom and Pops watching and cheering him on with encouragement.  He nervously swallowed hard and started his windup.  The batter swung as the ball sailed past the moving bat, and the muffled sound could be heard as it hit the catcher’s mitt.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thump</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  “Strike three!” The umpire declared.  The boys ran towards Philip on the mound jumping up and down with excitement, as all the parents in the stands cheered and hollered.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee and Amanda were gathered with the parents as they waited for the coach to finish talking with them.  As the kids ran to their parents, Philip and Jamie hugged their mom and then faced Lee.  Lee grabbed both of them at the same time and lifted them with a huge hug.  He sat them down and exclaimed, “What a game, guys! You both played great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fellas, we’re so proud of you!” Amanda excitedly chirped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mom.  I thought I lost us the game until Jamie dove for that blooper.  That was an awesome catch!” Philip praised his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Philip.  You pitched a great game, too!”  Jamie grinned up to Amanda and went on to say, “Mom, everyone is going to the Pizza Palace close by to celebrate.  Can we go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda questionably peered at Lee then back towards her boys.  “I don’t know, fellas, it’s a long ride home, and Pops and I have to work tomorrow.”  She winked at Lee as he smiled back at her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Mom,” both boys begged.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, alright, I think we can do that.”  The four of them headed towards the parking lot with the boys in front of them, still talking about the game.  Lee put his arm around Amanda as she did the same.  As they continued their trek to the car, Lee felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see who it was.  “Hey, Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say, Lee?  Rematch at the Pizza Palace?”  Jack asked with a huge grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee smugly smiled back and answered, “You’re on.  See you there.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 15</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd gathered around the foosball table as the winning shot passed through the goal.  Half the crowd groaned while the other half cheered.  Lee and Jamie celebrated their second victory as they shook Jack and Bobby’s hands.  “Good game, Lee, Jamie.  I think we may need to make this an annual event.”  Jack scanned around at the large group watching and further remarked, “It looks like it’s pretty popular.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee gazed down at Jamie and asked, “What do you think, Jamie?”  Jamie nodded with a huge smile on his face.  Lee returned his attention to Jack and Bobby, “We think that’s a great idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The families started to make their way back to their tables.  Amanda put her hands on each boy's shoulder, “Why don’t you guys go get your bag and change your clothes for the trip home.  We need to be heading home soon.  It’s already going to be after eight when we get home now.”  Lee handed them the keys, and Amanda pointed to the payphone on the wall.  “Lee, I’m going to go call Mother and let her know what’s going on.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, honey.  I’ll go pay our bill while you do that.”  Lee stood at the counter and spoke to the employee, “Hi, I’m with the baseball team.  Have any of the other families paid their bills yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not yet. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to pay for everyone’s bills if I could, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”  Lee nodded.  “Well, that’s very nice of you.  Let me get them all added up for you.  Just give me a minute.”  He nodded again and leaned on the counter as he saw Amanda walking to him from the phone.  She stood by him at the counter as he placed his hand on her elbow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay at home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.  Mother was so excited when I told her the boys won the championship.  She wanted me to tell you to be careful driving home.”  Lee chuckled and turned back to the counter as the employee came back with the total.  “Okay, that will be $138.42.”  Lee pulled his wallet out of his pocket as Amanda stopped his arm.  “I’m sorry, but that amount can’t be correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Amanda.  I’m picking up everyone's bill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee, you don’t have to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I don’t.  This has been the best weekend of my life, and I want to do it.”  Amanda shook her head in disbelief.   A few minutes later, the boys exited the bathroom and met up with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re ready to go, Mom.”  Philip pointed over his shoulder and declared, “We’re going to go say goodbye to everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!”  She turned to Lee as he was finishing up with the bill.  “You ready to go, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.  Are the boys ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re just saying their goodbyes.”  Lee and Amanda joined the boys as they all told them their goodbyes.  Janice pulled Amanda off to the side and softly spoke, “Amanda, I wanted to apologize for the way Barbra Anne and I acted this weekend.  I really am happy for you.  Lee is a really nice guy, and you two make a beautiful couple.  Please don’t let Barbra Anne’s attitude ruin anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Janice.  That's nice of you to say.  Lee is a great guy, and I don’t let anything Barbra Anne thinks or says get to me.”  They smiled at each other with an understanding grin.   Lee and the boys soon joined her as they left the Pizza Palace and headed home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour into their trip home, Lee brought the Wagoneer to a stop as the traffic formed around him.  “Man, this doesn’t look good.  Traffic is really backed up, and I don’t see an exit anywhere close by to get off.”  The boys unbuckled their seatbelts and bent forward to get a better look as Lee continued.  “I can’t see anything but stopped vehicles.  There must be an accident or something ahead of us.”  Lee pointed ahead of them.  “Look, there’s a policeman walking through the traffic.”  They all watched as the officer stopped in between each car, talking to both vehicles simultaneously.  He approached their vehicle, and Lee rolled the window down.  “Evening, officer.  What’s going on up ahead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s been a six-car accident, and I’m sorry to say, it’s going to be a while before we can get it cleaned up.  Will you guys be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee reached into his pocket to pull out his agency ID and held it, so only the officer could see it and briefly glanced behind him to make sure the boys couldn’t see it.  “No, we should be okay.”  The officer moved closer to the window to get a better view of his ID as Lee whispered, “Let me know if you need any assistance.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officer nodded, looked at the boys, then over to Amanda.  She smiled back at him with a slight nod, and he whispered, “Will do.”  Then louder, “You guys sit tight, and we’ll get things moving as soon as we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee placed the car in park and turned off the engine.  He shifted his body, so he could see both Amanda and the boys, “No need to run out of gas sitting here.  It looks like we’re going to be here for a while. Why don’t you roll your windows down since we can’t have the air conditioning on.”  The boys and Amanda all took his advice.  They all wordlessly gawked at each other, not knowing what to do next.  “Any ideas on what to do to pass the time?”  The boys shook their heads as they all simultaneously focused their attention on Amanda.  She shrugged her shoulders with a worried look on her face.  Lee placed his hand on her thigh and asked, “Hey, what’s wrong, honey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just thinking Mother is going to be worried when we don’t get home when we were supposed to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish we had a way to contact her, but unfortunately, there isn’t much we can do,” Lee commented.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, sweetheart, but it doesn’t change anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee nodded in acknowledgment.  “I know.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip leaned forward and placed his arms on the front seat.  “I just wanted to tell you both how much fun I had this weekend and not just because we won the championship.”  He gave his mom a genuine smile and put his hand on her shoulder.  “It was the first time in a long time that this felt like a true family getaway.”  His attention went to Jamie, who grinned in agreement, then diverted his eyes back to his mother.  “Mom, please don’t take this the wrong way.  You have done an awesome job raising us on your own, but this weekend, it was different.  You know what I mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda smiled sweetly at Philip and brushed her hand down the side of his face.  “I know exactly what you mean, and I agree completely.”  She peered over at Lee to see a confused look on his face.  With a small grin, she explained, “He means it was great to have you along,” she briefly paused.  “Pops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee’s face lit up with understanding, and he placed his hand on Philip’s arm.  “Thank you.  It means so much to me that you both accepted me into your lives.  I never had real family experiences growing up, and this weekend has been one of the best weekends of my life.  Thank you, all of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda raised an eyebrow at Lee.  “One of the best weekends of your life?  You’ve had better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee produced a teasing grin with his dimples on full display.  “Well, Paris is going to be hard to top.”  He winked at her, she blushed, and smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, okay.  I’ll agree with that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip reclined back into the seat and interrupted their moment, “So, Pops.  When are you going to make my mom an honest woman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda twisted sharply to stare at Philip with shock on her face.  “Philip King!  Where did you hear a thing like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip slumped back into the seat even farther and slowly responded, “I heard it on a TV show Bobby’s parents were watching while we were playing Monopoly.  What did I say wrong?  I thought it just meant when you were going to marry someone.”  He hung his head and continued, “I just wanted to know when you two were going to get married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda sighed and closed her eyes to get her emotions under control. “I’m sorry I snapped at you, Philip.   Philip, look at me, please.”  He slowly raised his head.  “I didn’t mean it the way it came out.  You just surprised me with your comment.  Please forgive me for snapping at you.”  They smiled at each other as Philip nodded.  “Now, to answer your question, we haven’t even discussed it yet.”  She curiously studied Lee.  “Do you have anything to add to this conversation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I, um, actually have thought about it,” Lee shyly responded.  “But I don’t know if you all will like my idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we won’t know if we like it or not if you don’t tell us,” Jamie sarcastically retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee pointedly glared at him.  “Very funny!  I was thinking of a Christmas wedding.  I mean, not on Christmas day itself, but maybe between Christmas and New Years’.”  He looked at Amanda hopefully.  “I know that isn’t very much time to plan something, but I think we can pull it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda’s eyes shot back and forth between the boys, then back to Lee.  She reached into her purse and grabbed her planner.  She flipped through the months until she stopped in December.  “Okay, the Saturday between Christmas and New Years’ would be the 29th.  That only gives us four months to get everything planned.  What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know for sure.  It doesn’t have to be big.  I don’t really have any family.  Just my Uncle and I don’t even know if he’ll be able to get away.  Do you even want a big wedding again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know for sure.  I do know if we let Mother have her way, it will be pretty big.  We’ll have to keep a close eye on her.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie chuckled and piped in with, “You're not kidding, Mom.  Grandma will be planning as soon as she finds out you’re engaged.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was going to say have it in our backyard, but if you want to get married after Christmas, it’ll be pretty cold at that time,” Philip inserted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely an indoor wedding.  We’ll just have to think about it.  If you guys have any ideas, make sure you let us know.”  Lee encouraged the boys.  “I hope that’s okay with you, Amanda?   I would love to have everyone involved in the planning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda smiled and reached for Lee's hand.  “It’s absolutely okay with me, sweetheart.  I would love to have any help we can get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys high-fived each other with total excitement, beamed at Lee and Amanda.  “Awesome!  Thank you!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 16</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip pushed himself back into the seat heavily, “Man, how long do you think we’ll be stuck here?  I’m getting hungry and thirsty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are some sandwiches and water in the cooler behind the seat if you want to grab one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mom.  Does anyone else want something?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” came from everyone.  Philip hopped onto his knees, twisted himself so he could reach the items in the back, and dug around until he found the cooler.  He then pulled out four bottles, four sandwiches, and passed them out to everyone.  Once Philip settled back down in the seat, silence filled the car.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie was the first to break it.  “Will we be moving?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda swung around quickly to face Jamie and curiously inquired, “Why would we be moving, Jamie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, with you guys getting married and Lee eventually moving in, our house is full already.  With Lee’s stuff, it will be even tighter.  I was just wondering if we were going to need to move.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda gave Lee a questioning look.  Lee shrugged his shoulders and addressed both boys.  “I don’t know for sure.  We really haven’t discussed it at all.  Would it be a problem if we did decide to move?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie and Philip glanced at each other, and Jamie answered first.  “That depends on a few things.”  Philip nodded at Jamie, and they turned their attention back to Amanda and Lee.  Jamie counted off on his fingers as he responded, “Would we have to change schools?  Would we be near a park, like we are now?  Would we be able to help you pick out the new house?  Would it have a big backyard?  Would it have a basketball hoop?  Would we be able to have our own rooms? Will you guys have any babies?  Would Grandma move with us?  Can we get a dog?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee and Amanda shook their heads at all the questions he came up with.  Lee smiled and countered with, “Well, obviously, you’ve been thinking about this a little.  I think we can answer most of your questions.  But first, I have a question for you.  How would you both feel if you had to change schools?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip quickly jumped in with, “I don’t know about Jamie, but if we had a choice, I would like to stay in the same school.”  Philip looked at Jamie, and he smiled in agreement.  “However, if we found the perfect house out of our school district, I would be open to possibly going to a different school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so we will start searching for houses in your current school district, near a park, with a big backyard, a basketball hoop, with enough rooms for everyone, including Dotty, and I will defer the question about the dog to your mom.  However, I would be all in for some kind of pet, other than my fish, that is.”  He smiled at Amanda with a hopeful twinkle in his eyes.  “Now, did I answer all your questions?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie and Philip gleamed with excitement at all the possibilities. However, Philip’s face soon changed to a scowl, which did not go unnoticed by Amanda.  “What is it, Philip?  I get the feeling you’re unhappy about something.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not unhappy, but I don’t think you answered all of our questions.”  He scrutinized Jamie, who was mentally going through all of his questions.  Jamie’s eye’s lit up when he realized which question was missed.  He nodded in acknowledgment to Philip as he politely reminded them which question they missed.  Philip smirked at both his mom and Lee.  “You didn’t answer the question of if you two are going to have any babies.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda and Lee incredulously stared at each other with eyes wide open. Neither of them knew what to say.  Lee took the lead.  “Well...to be honest with you guys, we haven’t even talked about it.  However, I have started to think about it recently.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With love in her eyes, Amanda responded with wonder, “You have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee sheepishly smiled, “I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For how long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, for a few months now.”  Amanda smiled lovingly at him.  “At first, I started to dream about you carrying my child, and I would just play it off as a crazy dream.  Then it would happen at work, and now I think about it all the time.  I would love for you to be the mother of my children.   I just didn’t know how to approach the subject with you.  I mean, this isn't something you discuss with someone you’re just dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda reached over and took his hands and caressed them tenderly.  “Sweetheart, that is so sweet of you.  It has crossed my mind as well, but I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way.  When we first met, you told me you were a loner, and I kind of got the impression you didn’t want any kids.”  Lee sheepishly lowered his head, then lifted it to grin at her softly as she proudly exclaimed, “I would love to have more kids with you!”  Lee and Amanda leaned in and tenderly kissed as his hand lightly grazed the side of her cheek.  They pulled back from one another and noticed both boys staring at them with huge grins on their faces.  “Would you fellas be okay if we did have kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to be a big brother!” Jamie spoke with his chest puffed out proudly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too.  I mean, I’m already a big brother but wouldn’t mind having another brother or sister.  And Lee is so good with us. I think he needs to have his own kids.”  The three of them smiled at each other, then they peered at Lee to try to and gauge his reaction.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With unshed tears in his eyes, he softly spoke and emotionally reacted, “Umm...you guys are the best, and I already feel like you two are my own kids, but I know what you mean.”  Lee deeply gazed into Amanda’s eyes and asked with hope in his voice.  “So, does this mean what I think it means?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it does.”  They both shared a sweet and tender kiss that was quickly interrupted by Philip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look!  Here comes that policeman again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee turned forward in his seat to wait for the officer.  When he approached them, he crouched down slightly and announced through the open window, “Good evening, I just wanted to tell you we got the accident cleaned up, but it will take a few minutes to get traffic moving. It shouldn’t be long before you’re back on the road.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee nodded.  “Thank you, Officer.  We appreciate it.”  The officer left and continued to advise the rest of the cars behind them of the same news.  Lee spun his head towards the boys and stated, “Okay, guys, let’s clean up and get back into our seatbelts.  It looks like we’ll be moving shortly.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie exclaimed, “Yes!” while Philip muttered, “It’s about time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within the next fifteen minutes, the cars ahead of them started to move.  Lee started the car, winked at everyone, and said, “Let’s go home, shall we.”  Everyone nodded, and they headed towards home.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 17</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee pulled the Wagoneer into the driveway, placed it in park, and shut the engine off.  He leaned against the window to use the light from the streetlamp and glanced at his watch.  Ten till eleven.  He couldn’t believe how late it was. Lee rubbed his face with both hands, then glimpsed over at Amanda, then back to the boys.  All three were peacefully sleeping as he smiled and thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m one lucky man</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He quietly reached over and lightly shook Amanda’s arm.  “Honey, wake up.  We’re home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda slowly opened her eyes and squinted over towards Lee.  She sat up in her seat and asked, “Are we home yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, beautiful, we’re home.  How do you want to handle those two?”  He motioned to the boys in the back seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda twisted to face the back seat where her two sons were sound asleep.  “Let’s use some teamwork.  I’ll get Philip, and you get Jamie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan.”  Lee and Amanda got out of the car and opened the back doors to get to the boys.  They each gently woke both boys.  They all began to exit the car and head for the house.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they could clear the car, the front door flew open, and Dotty came running out. “Oh, there you are.  I was so worried about you all. You should’ve been home hours ago.”  Dotty marched over to Jamie to help him into the house.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re sorry, Mother.  There was a big accident on the interstate, and we were stuck.  There wasn’t any way to get off or contact you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just glad you got here in one piece.  Let’s get everyone inside.”  Dotty herded the sleepy boys into the house while Lee and Amanda grabbed the bags out of the Wagoneer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they set the bags by the door, they went into the family room to join Dotty and the boys.  “Lee, let’s just leave the bags there.  We can get them later.  You need to come in, sit down and relax for a while.  That was a much longer drive than it should’ve been.”  Amanda walked to the sofa, pulling Lee by the hand to follow her.  They sat down and let out a huge sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, am I glad to be home.  I didn’t think we’d ever get here.  I’m just going to rest for a little before I head home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie perked up and pointed out, “Why would you go home?  You can just stay here.  There’s no reason for you to drive to your apartment.  Besides, you look exhausted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee raised his hand to his mouth to try to hide his yawn.  “I’ll be alright.  I just need a few minutes to relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, Jamie's right.  You do look very tired.”  Amanda raised her left hand and brushed the hair back off his forehead.  “Are you sure you don’t want to spend the night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh!  Amanda!”  Dotty screamed as she quickly stood up and ran over to the sofa.  “Young lady, let me see your hand this instant!”  Amanda smiled at Lee, then held out her hand for her mother to see.  Dotty gasped as she placed her hand over her mouth.  Hardly able to control her joy, she struggled to get words to come out.  “Amanda?  Lee?  Does this mean what I think it means?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee sarcastically answered, “Well, that depends.  If you think it means Amanda has a new jeweler, then no.  It does not mean what you think.  However, if you think Amanda agreed to be my wife, then it is exactly what you think.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dotty glared at Lee, then peered over at the boys with a questioning eyebrow.  Both boys sported matching smiles on their faces and nodded their heads in acknowledgment.  Dotty turned back to Amanda and gleefully cried out, “Oh, Amanda, I am so happy for you!”  They hugged for the longest time.  Dotty stepped back and turned to Lee to embrace him as well.  “I can't wait to tell my club about this.  We need to start planning.”  Amanda peeked over to the boys, who held this </span>
  <em>
    <span>I told you so</span>
  </em>
  <span> look on their faces, and back to Dotty as she continued to ramble.  “We need to contact our church to see if we can have the ceremony there.  We need to start calling caterers.  We need—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, please.  We have time for all of that.  I’m so glad that you are happy about the news, but we don't have to decide on everything tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, dear.  I’m sorry.  I’m just so excited for you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee yawned again.  “I’m sorry to break up this happy moment, but I think I need to head home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we decided you were going to stay the night.  You can’t drive home like this.  You’ll fall asleep before you get out of the neighborhood, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda, I have to go home.  I don’t have any clothes for work here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dotty sounded off before Amanda could.  “Yes, you do, Lee.  In fact, you have two suits here.”  Lee gaped at Dotty with wonder as his mouth dropped open.  “You have the one from Thursday and the one from when you came over after work to look at the Paris pictures.  I fixed the button for you on your pants, by the way.  They’re both hanging up in Amanda’s closet as we speak.  I just got them back from the cleaners today.  You, my son, are going nowhere but up those stairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee sheepishly glanced at everyone and noticed the cheesy smiles plastered on their faces.  “Alright, I know when I’m outnumbered.  I can crash here on the couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will do no such thing, young man.  You will sleep in Amanda’s room.  There is no way you will get a good night's sleep if you are not in a proper bed.  Besides, you two will be married before long.  No more arguing.  All of you off to bed,” Dotty lovingly admonished him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them silently stood and grabbed their bags by the stairs as they went up to get ready for bed.  Amanda entered her bedroom to find Lee staring out the window.  She crept up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.  “What's wrong, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what’s wrong.  I mean, I already feel like I’m home when I’m here with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.  I just feel like something’s wrong.  Like, I shouldn’t be here until we’re married.”  Lee waved his hands to motion around the entire bedroom as he spoke.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, I know this feels off.  I feel the same way.  I still can’t believe how Mother and the boys are reacting to you staying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I wouldn’t be staying if they hadn’t insisted, right?  There is no way I would try to force this before everyone is ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know that.  However, I can’t say I’m upset that they want you here.  I just don’t sleep very well anymore unless I’m in your arms.  Why don’t you use the bathroom first?  I can get everything ready out here. Then we can get some sleep.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee nodded, grabbed his things, and headed for the bathroom.  Amanda turned down the bedding and went to her dresser to get a nightgown.  Lee exited the bathroom a short time later in his blue pajama pants and no shirt.  Amanda spun around when she heard him and had to catch her breath as she stared at his tan, muscular chest.  He passed by her and announced, “It’s all yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda shook her head to bring herself out of her reverie and headed for the bathroom.  “Thanks, I’ll just be a minute.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Amanda exited the bathroom to find Lee sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows resting on his knees and his head resting in his hands.  Amanda smiled and walked over to stand in front of Lee.  “You okay?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee sat up, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close to him, and laid his head against her stomach.  “Yeah, I’m okay.  Just waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda placed her hands on his shoulders and started to knead his tired, stiff muscles.  “Oh my gosh, your muscles are so tight.  That drive must’ve taken more out of you than you let on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just tired.  I’ll be okay as soon as I get some rest.  Unfortunately, I’m so tired right now, I don’t know if I can relax enough to sleep.”  Amanda continued to massage his shoulders as Lee relaxed into her.  He fingered her nightgown as he thought back.  “I like your nightgown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda softly laughed.  “This old thing.  Sorry, it’s not very sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? It's very sexy.  It’s the same light blue one you were wearing the day we first met at the train station.  I’d recognize it anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda pushed him back a little.  “How did you know that? I was wearing my trench coat that day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda, I do get paid to notice things like that.  Besides, there is no way I will ever forget the moment I saw you for the first time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so sweet--”  Amanda was interrupted by a soft knock on the slightly opened door.  “Come in.”  Dotty softly pushed the door further open to see Lee nuzzled into Amanda while she continued to massage his tired muscles.  There was no attempt to separate or move.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, dears.  But I saw your door still open slightly.  I hope I didn’t disturb yo...”  Dotty stopped mid-thought as it finally sunk in that they were trying to enjoy a private moment.  “Oh, I’m sorry!  I can come back later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee never attempted to cover himself due to complete exhaustion.  “Dotty, you’re not disturbing anything.  I hope my appearance doesn’t bother you.  I’m way too tired to try to cover myself right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, darling, you’re fine.  I’ve already seen you in much less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda cleared her throat as Lee smugly grinned into Amanda’s abdomen.  “Um, Mother, did you need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dotty slyly smiled with a slightly raised eyebrow and continued, “Yes, well, um, it’s not that important, but I don’t think I will be able to sleep if I don’t ask.  By chance, have the two of you thought about when you wanted to get married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee inhaled sharply as Amanda hit a sensitive spot on his shoulder.  Amanda relaxed her grip a little and ran a hand softly through his hair.  “Sorry, sweetheart.”  She focused her attention back on her mother.  “Yes, Mother, we have set a date.  We will be getting married on December 29th.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dotty made a motion with her fingers, and she responded, “This December 29th?  Wow, that’s only four months away.  That doesn't give us much time to pl….Wait a minute.   There isn’t another reason why you are getting married so soon, is there?  Is there something you’re not telling me I should know about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother!  No, there is no other reason.  We just don’t want to wait too long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, that’s good.  Okay, we can talk tomorrow.  Good night, darlings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Dotty,” Lee mumbled back, his head still planted on Amanda’s abdomen.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda watched her mother as she leaned in and turned the lock on the door before pulling it shut.  Amanda just shook her head in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 18</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>**This chapter is rated NC-17.  If you are under 17 or are not comfortable, please move to the next chapter.**</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda continued to work the knots out of Lee’s shoulders as he relaxed against her more.  She bent forward slightly and ran her hands down his tense spine.  Lee naturally straightened his back and let out a small moan.  She lightly glided her hands back up to stop at the base of his neck, and placed her thumbs just under each earlobe, and began to move them in circular motions.  She received another moan from Lee as her fingers ran softly into his hair and scratched his scalp.  Lee softly spoke, “Amanda, that feels so good.  Thank you.  This is just what I needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”  She reached over to turn off the light on the nightstand.  The moon provided the only light in the room.  She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned down to speak in his ear quietly.  “If you like that, hopefully, you’ll like this even more.”  She gently pushed on his shoulders, so he would lay back on the bed.  She carefully and firmly placed her hands on the bed by his sides to support her weight as she placed soft kisses on his sculpted chest as a loud moan escaped Lee’s mouth.  She looked up and placed a lonely finger on his lips.  “Shhhh, you need to be quiet.  You don’t want everyone knocking on the door, do you?  Just relax.”  Lee sunk back onto the bed and did as Amanda asked.  She continued her kisses down to his belly button and moved to place a soft kiss on each hip as she slipped a finger into the waistband of his pajama pants.  She gently pulled on each side as Lee automatically lifted his hips.  She slid his pants down to the top of his thighs and stopped.  Her fingers barely touching his skin caused goosebumps to form on his legs.  Lee’s body naturally jumped, which caused the bed to creak.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh,” came from Amanda again as her hands worked their way back up to stop at his hips.  She leaned down, stopping just above his very hard erection, and softly blew her warm breath on his tip.  She bent forward even more, just enough to take his tip into her mouth, and teased him with her tongue.  Instantly, uncontrollably, Lee’s hips thrust upwards, wanting more, which caused the bed to creak again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda released his tip and moved up to look Lee in the eyes.  As soon as she had his attention she quietly whispered, “If you can’t control yourself and stop making noises, I’m going to stop what I’m doing.  Do you want me to stop?”  Lee didn’t say a word, merely shook his head.  “Good!  Now stop moving and be quiet.”  She quickly kissed his lips and migrated back down his body to begin her task again.  She started by blowing her warm breath on his tip before taking it into her mouth.  Her tongue was teasing him worse than any torture he’d been through before.  Suddenly, she surged down onto his shaft, taking all of him in.  She heard a sharp, soft gasp and smiled as she knew she had him exactly where she wanted him. Her hands slid to the side of his hips to hold them in place as she slowly and gently moved up and down his shaft.  She could hear soft audible noises coming from Lee and knew he was having trouble controlling himself.  She began to move faster while tightening her grip with her mouth.  She lifted her hands from his hips, wrapped her left hand firmly around his base while her right laid flat on his stomach.  She could feel Lee’s muscles tighten as his hips stiffened and knew he was close, but she wanted to torture him a little more.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowed her motions and with a soft pop, released his engorged shaft from her mouth.  With her hands placed on each side of his body on the bed, she propped herself over him and softly kissed everywhere but where Lee wanted her to.  A soft frustrated moan came from Lee as he raised his head to impatiently glare down at Amanda.  She could feel the heat of his stare, but she didn’t take her eyes off his sexy, hot body.  She ran kisses along his abdomen while her nightgown’s soft cotton fabric brushed against him, which caused more frustration for Lee.  He reached down and placed his fingers on her chin.  He gently guided her head up to make her look him in the eyes.  They intensely scrutinized one another for what seemed like forever.  Amanda whispered, “Did you need something, sweetheart?  I’m a little busy right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee beseechingly stared at her with shock in his eyes.  “Please!” was all that came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda smiled and answered, “Please, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manda, you know what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please!” He continued to beg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee, tell me what you want me to do!” Amanda skillfully teased him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee threw his head back in frustration, took a deep breath, then raised his head again and gritted his teeth.  With a soft, pleading tone, he responded, “Manda, I need your mouth around me, now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda didn’t say a word but triumphantly grinned and reached for a pillow.  She placed it behind his head and angled her lips, so they were directly next to his ear, and rasped out, “I want you to watch me. Then you can use the pillow to scream into when I’m done.”   She softly bit his earlobe and sensuously floated down his body.  She hesitated and flicked her eyes up to make sure he was still watching. She was pleased to find him intently watching her with desire and anticipation in his dark eyes.  She seductively licked her lips slowly, and then without warning, she quickly took all of him in her mouth.  Lee gasped but didn’t take his eyes off her.  After a few strokes, she stopped again to inquire, “Is this how you want it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God, yes!  Please don’t stop again,” Lee barely squeaked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want,” she whispered.  Amanda then began to move up and down his shaft quickly and firmly.  Her hands soon joined her mouth to increase the sensation.  With all of the teasing and foreplay, Lee knew he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer.  He watched as long as he could before he reached back and grabbed the pillow, silently thanking her for that thought.  As his climax hit, he screamed into the pillow as his whole body tensed and shook uncontrollably.  Amanda stilled her movements and drank him in until he was dry.  She softly stroked his member before she slowly released it.  She reached down and pulled his pajama pants back up over his hips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda stood, smirked at Lee, and chuckled.  He was still motionless on the bed with his arms clenched around the pillow, which was still over his head.  He slowly moved the pillow from his face and looked up at Amanda with a blank stare on his face.  Amanda grinned, shook her head, and reached for the blankets.  She pulled the blankets down until they reached where Lee was lying.  She walked around the bed and repeated her motions on the other side.  She sat down on the bed and went to push Lee over, so his head would be at the top of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop! Don’t!” was all she heard.  She looked at him with concern on her face.  Lee slowly twisted his neck in her direction and explained, “I don’t think I can move right now.  Give me a little bit, and I’ll do it myself.”  Lee took a few deep breaths and then slowly moved, so he could crawl under the covers.  Amanda soon joined him and snuggled up against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m just trying to catch my breath, but there are definitely two more things we need to add to our must-have list when we look for a new home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.  And what would that be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee tiredly glanced over to her and replied, “Our bedroom has to be far away from everyone else’s, and we need to get a new bed.  This thing is entirely too noisy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you it was noisy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I remember.  However, I don’t remember you giving me the option to move to the floor this time.  That wasn’t very nice of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, sweetheart.  Next time I will just go to bed so we won’t have to worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no!  Next time we will have a new bed.  Then we won’t have to worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda chuckled.  “I’m sorry if I tortured you, but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not.  You planned that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda stared at him with shock on her face, but she couldn’t keep a straight face for long.   “I was just making up for your shower this morning.  I told you I would.  I’m sorry, did I not do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t ever be sorry, and yes, you did make up for it.  You can do that anytime you want.  That was so erotic.  I think that was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do in my life.  I wanted to be so verbal, but I couldn’t.”  Lee leaned down to kiss her hair.  “Just promise me one thing, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please wait till we have a new bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sweetheart.  Do you think you will be able to sleep now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  I don’t think I’ll have any trouble sleeping at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.  Sleep tight, Lee.  I love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Manda!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda flipped over so her back was to Lee and he snuggled up behind her, so they could spoon.  As they settled in, Lee softly spoke once more, “Manda?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Lee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go bed shopping tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 19</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda woke up first and felt Lee’s arms wrapped tightly around her.  She snuggled back into him as far as she could.  Lee tightened his arms around her and began to kiss her neck softly.  “Hmm, good morning, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you able to relax enough to get some sleep last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I slept like a baby, thanks to you.  However, I think you may have made up for a little more than you needed to.  I’ll have to give a little back to you sometime soon.”  He nuzzled her neck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I look forward to it, but not now.  Remember, we’re still in a squeaky bed.”  She moved her hips to show him what she meant as the bed squeaked with her movements.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.  I almost forgot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go jump in the shower first.  You just stay here and relax.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda leaned back to give him a quick kiss, climbed out of bed, and padded to the bathroom.  Lee grabbed her pillow and pulled it to his face.  He could smell her on the pillowcase.  He took a deep breath and reveled in her scent.  He could hear her humming in the shower, and a smile crept onto his face.  “Lee Stetson, how did you get so lucky?”  He pushed back the covers and got out of bed.  After he stood up, he looked down at the bed, grasped the sheets, and tugged them up as he made the bed while he waited for Amanda to get out of the shower.  He heard the water shut off, and shortly afterwards, she came out with her hair up in a towel and her white cotton robe wrapped around her body.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The showers all yours, Lee.'' She noticed the bed was made and commented, “Thank you, sweetheart.  That was very nice of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”  He scooted over to her and kissed her lips quickly.  “I’ll just be a few minutes.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee watched as Amanda made her way over to her dresser and removed her engagement ring, grabbed the ring box, and began to place her ring in the box.  “Amanda, what are you doing?”  He asked as he quickly joined her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just putting my ring in the box to keep it safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t think we were going to tell anyone at work yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee quickly seized the box from her and removed the ring.  As he put the ring back on her finger, he insisted, “This ring is never to come off your finger.  Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Lee, how are we going to explain it to everyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will tell them you're engaged.  They don’t have to know your fiance’s name.  Just tell them you want to keep your personal life separate from your professional one.  Tell them anything you want, I don’t care, but the ring stays right here.”  He brought her hand to his mouth and placed a sweet kiss on her ring finger just above where the ring rested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda smiled and nodded.  “Okay, the ring stays on, but I’m not lying to anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, just don’t elaborate.  Be vague.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can do that.  I’m going to head downstairs and start the coffee as soon as I’m ready.  See you when you’re done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee kissed her cheek and headed for the bathroom as Amanda finished getting ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Amanda walked into the kitchen to find Dotty already there and the coffee already made.  “Good morning, Mother.  What are you doing up so early?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, darling.  I just couldn’t sleep.  I had so many things running through my head, so I just decided to get up and start writing things down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things?  What kind of things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wedding things, dear.  We need to get a guest list started.  We also need to figure out where you two want to get married.  Where do you want the reception?  Then there are the invitations, the cake, the dinner, and your dress.  Oh my, have you thought about your dress yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, that’s an awful lot of things you’ve thought about.  Lee and I haven’t discussed much yet.  It hasn't even been forty-eight hours since he proposed.  We want the boys to be part of the wedding planning as well, so nothing has been decided.  We can all sit down tonight after supper and talk about it if you would like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be lovely.  Speaking of your fiance, where is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still getting ready.  When I left, he was still in the shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda went over to the cupboards and pulled out two coffee cups and began to fill them.  One she put sugar in, and the other just a little bit of milk.  As she put the milk back in the refrigerator, Lee descended the stairs, entered the kitchen, and made a beeline right up to Amanda.  She handed him his coffee with her left hand as her right hand went for his tie.  Unconsciously, she straightened it for him as he took his coffee and raised his chin for better access.  Dotty just smiled to herself as she thought they looked like they’ve done that all their lives.  Lee glanced over to Dotty who was now sitting in the breakfast nook.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Dotty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Lee.  I see you found your suit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did.  Thank you for taking them to the cleaners for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, dear.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee walked over to join her at the table and reached for the paper.  “Were you done with the paper, Dotty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, go ahead.”  Dotty noticed as he opened the paper and went directly to the news section.  She was pleasantly surprised that he didn’t go to the sports section first.  As she watched him closely read each part of the news she couldn’t help wonder what was so interesting in the news that would keep his attention for so long.  She shook her head to bring herself out of her thoughts.  “Lee, do you think you can help me with something this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee peeked over the top of the paper and answered, “I guess I can.  What did you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the shelf in the laundry room finally fell this weekend.  I was able to get the support fixed, but I can’t get the shelf back up.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda came up behind Lee drinking her coffee. “I’ve wanted to fix that shelf for weeks now.  I’m sorry I didn’t get it fixed before it fell.  It didn’t fall on you, did it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, dear.  I was reading in the family room when I heard it fall.  So, Lee.  Do you think you can help me with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, it shouldn’t be a problem.  We probably shouldn’t show up to work at the same time anyway.  I can just follow after I’m done with the shelf.”  Amanda nodded her agreement and took his coffee cup to the sink to rinse out and place it in the dishwasher.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would it make a difference if you two show up to work together or not?”  Dotty queried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee shot a worried look at Amanda and quickly covered his slip.  “Well, we are kind of keeping our relationship quiet at work.  Our boss, Billy...Mr. Melrose, knows of course, but that’s it right now.   Amanda is just starting to get the respect she deserves, and we feel if some people learn about our relationship, it may make some people think she doesn’t deserve her position.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s just silly.  But I do understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m going to take off.  I’ll see you when you get there.  Don’t be too long, though.  We have our morning meeting in about forty-five minutes,” Amanda reminded him.  She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t be too far behind you.”  Lee folded the paper and placed it on the table.  He looked at Dotty and suggested, “Okay, Dotty.  Show me where this shelf is.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 20</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda walked into the Agency and up to Mrs. Marston.  “Good morning.  Today’s password is Sundance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Mrs. King.  You look lovely this morning.  Did you have a good weekend?”  Mrs. Marston asked as she handed Amanda’s badge to her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did.  The boys won their State Championship this past weekend.  Thank you for asking.  How was your weekend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as good as yours, I see.”  She pointed to her left hand with her head as she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda blushed and glimpsed at her hand.  “Oh, yes.  I also got engaged!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations!  I didn’t know you were still dating the weatherman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m not.  That has been over for a long time now.  This is a different guy, but if you don’t mind, I’d like to keep that personal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your secret is safe with me.  Congrats again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda placed her badge on her silk blouse’s lapel and made her way to the elevator to head down to the bullpen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She exited the elevator and made a right turn to head towards the bullpen.  As she turned left to pass the guards at the double doors, she said her good mornings and walked to the desk she’d been using the previous week.  She placed her purse in the bottom drawer, gathered items that she would need for the morning meeting, and strolled towards the conference room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back upstairs, Lee sauntered into the foyer, and with a freshness in his voice, he greeted Mrs. Marston, “Good Morning. The password is Sundance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Marston smiled and handed him his badge.  “You’re in an unusually good mood for a Monday morning, Scarecrow.  I take it you had a good weekend.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did.”  He took his badge and headed to the elevator without saying another word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Marston smiled at his back, and as the elevator doors closed, she softly said out loud, “I just bet you did.  Hmm-hmm.  You can hide it all you want, but I know exactly what, or should I say who put that smile on your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee entered the bullpen with a nod to the guards, sat down at his desk, and scanned the bullpen to see if he could spot Amanda.  Not finding her, he reached for the messages on his desk and sorted through them before he needed to leave for the meeting.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later, Lee ambled into the conference room and sat in the only empty chair, which just happened to be right beside Amanda.  Francine sat across the table from them, right by the podium to where Billy stood.  “Nice of you to join us, Scarecrow.  Did you forget your watch at your flavor of the week’s place this morning?” Francine sarcastically commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee made a point to glance at his watch and countered with, “Nope.  The meeting starts at nine o’clock.  It is now nine o’clock.  I’m right on time.”  He smiled with both dimples showing, and Billy just shook his head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, let’s get this started.”   For the next fifty minutes, Billy went over all the news and handed out assignments.  The whole time, Francine was staring at Amanda and Lee, trying to figure out what was going on with the two of them.  As she was going over all the possibilities in her head, she barely heard what Billy said.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is it with Lee?  He seems so different.  He must have had one hell of a weekend with his new girl.  Or maybe girls.  That’s it.  He had multiple dates.  That's the only thing that would put him in such a good mood.  I don’t know if I like him like this.  And what’s with Amanda.  She seems like she’s on top of the world.  She hasn’t stopped smiling since she got here.  She’s even more annoying than usual.  However, I do like her blouse.  I wouldn’t expect her to wear silk. Maybe I’m rubbing off on her.  Hmm, maybe there’s hope for her yet.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “Isn’t that correct, Francine?”  Francine shook her head, bringing her out of her musings.  She gawked at Billy.  “Um, I’m sorry, Billy.  What were you saying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was saying, once they are done with their reports, they are to hand them to you, since I will be at the White House.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s correct.  I’ll collect all the reports and get them ready for your approval.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy shook his head and turned his attention back to the group.  That’s when she saw it.  Amanda’s hand moved just right to where the light caught it, and it was clear as day.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is that on her finger?  Oh, my God!  Is that an engagement ring?  It sure looks like one.  My, my, my.  Maybe I have her all wrong.  I wonder if Lee has seen it yet?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  She focused her eyes over at Lee.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, there is no way he’s seen it yet.  He wouldn’t be that happy if he’d seen it.  I know he feels for her more than he is letting on.  It’s going to be so much fun rubbing it in his face.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>A huge grin appeared on her face as she brought her attention back to Billy just as he was wrapping things up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I believe that is everything.  Francine, did you have anything to add?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Billy, I do.”  She targeted Amanda with a weird sense of pleasure on her face.  “I would like to ask Amanda a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s attention turned to Amanda.  She scanned around the table with curiosity on her face.  “What question could you possibly want to ask me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the lucky guy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me!  What do you mean, who’s the lucky guy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if I’m not mistaken.”  Francine pointed her perfectly manicured finger towards Amanda’s left hand and continued, “That is an engagement ring on your finger.  Am I correct?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda froze.  All eyes were on her as she quickly searched for the right way to answer Francine's question.  Time seemed to stand still as she scanned around the room.  First, her eyes fell on Lee, then sought out Billy.  She noticed Billy’s eyes bouncing back and forth between Lee and Francine while he evaluated how they were going to handle the situation.  She returned her attention to Lee.  This time she held a concerned expression on her face.  Lee observed her filled with a certain sadness, but soon relaxed after recognizing a familiar calmness that had taken over her face.  Amanda shifted back to Francine, and with complete confidence answered, “Yes, Francine, it is an engagement ring.  Thank you for asking.  However, if you don’t mind, I’d like to keep the lucky guy to myself.”  She beamed with satisfaction as she glanced up to Billy as he proudly grinned back at her as any proud father would.  She avoided the stare she could feel radiating from Lee.  She knew there was no way she could contain her love and desire for him if she gazed into his beautiful eyes.  She studied the notes in front of her, which made it appear to everyone in the room that she was almost ashamed to face him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francine knew she wouldn’t get any more from her right now in front of everyone, so she decided she would corner her later.   “Okay, fine, don’t share.”  She just shifted her attack to Lee.  “Lee, do you know who he is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee’s head snapped up to Francine.  “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a simple question, Lee.  Do. You. Know. Amanda’s. Fiance?”  She punctuated every word to make her question as simple as it could be.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee nervously stared at Amanda, wondering how to answer Francine’s question.  “Um, yes.  I know who he is, but if Amanda wants to keep that private for now, I have to honor that.”  Amanda smiled her thanks to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francine pouted in defeat.  She knew she wasn’t going to get a name for now, but maybe she could get something else from them.  “Okay, since you won’t tell me his name, can you tell me anything about him?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee gazed at Amanda again, then back to Francine.  “Well, I can tell you he is a very nice man, and he seems to make Amanda very happy.  If she’s happy, then I’m happy for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francine quickly gathered her papers and stood.  “Fine, if that’s all you’re going to share, then I think it’s time to get back to work.”  She spun back to the rest of the group with her professional face.  “I expect all of your reports by one o’clock this afternoon.”  She turned and stormed out of the conference room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the group left. They all stopped and congratulated Amanda.  As they passed by Lee, they gave him a sympathetic expression.  Once they were all gone, only Lee, Amanda, and Billy were left in the room.  Lee and Amanda moved closer to Billy and saw the most prominent, proudest smile on his face.  “Congratulations, you two.  I’m so happy for you both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee’s smile reached both his ears, and he responded first, “Thanks, Billy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it from your answers to Francine that you are still keeping this to yourselves for the time being?”  They both nodded.  “By the way, you handled her probing perfectly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.  Yes, we both think it will be best to keep it quiet for a while longer.  We still fear that everyone will think I got my position here because of Lee, and, I...um... would like the chance to prove myself, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I completely understand that.  However, you will need to start some paperwork soon, and we will need to have some discussion on how we move forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We understand,” they both responded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you set a date yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have, December 29th.  We’re going to be needing some time off around the holidays if that’s okay with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee, I have been trying to get you off the roster for the holidays for years now.  If it was only going to take you getting married to do it, I would have tried it a lot sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee shook his head.  “It wouldn’t have worked sooner, Billy.  I was meant for Amanda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda placed her hand on Lee’s arm in admiration.  “Thank you, sweetheart.  That was very nice of you to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the truth.”  They both gazed lovely into each other’s eyes before they were interrupted by a cough from Billy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you two plan to keep this quiet for a little while longer you better stop looking at each other like that.”  They all smiled at each other and laughed.  “I hope that I have your okay to tell Jeannie at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sir.  As long as she knows not to let it leak to anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure she knows.  Congrats, again!  Now, how about we get some work done.  I have a White House meeting to prepare for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all walked out of the conference room together, but everyone went their separate ways.  Francine just glared at them as she softly spoke out loud, “I will find out.  Mark my word, I will find out.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 21</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that afternoon, Lee nonchalantly strolled up to Francine's desk to hand in his report.  As he set the report on her desk, she smirked up at him with a mischievous grin on her face.  “Well, Scarecrow.  I didn’t think you were going to get it done on time.  Did you have Amanda type it for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t.  I do know how to fill out a report, Ms. Busybody.  I’ve been doing them for years before Amanda started working here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did do them, but they were not done very well.  Am I going to be able to read this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.  Can you read?” He sarcastically asked.  She glared back at him, waiting for him to continue.  He sighed and responded, “I typed it just for you because I didn’t want to listen to you bi...complain about it.”  He stuck out his tongue like a child at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you didn’t try and rope her into helping you.”  She indicated with a tilt of her head over to where Amanda was working, and her ring was prominently standing out.  “Oh, I get it.  Now that she’s engaged and off the market, she’s no use to you.  Typical Scarecrow.”  She opened the report that Lee just gave her and pretended to browse through it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee took a deep breath, lowered his voice, and gritted his teeth. “That has nothing to do with it.  Amanda just had a lot of work that needed to get done by the end of the day.  There was no reason to add to her workload when I was very capable of doing the report myself.  It’s not that I can’t do them.  I just don’t like to do them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes.  You did do them by yourself.  Then we sent them down to crypto, so they could be deciphered.”  She teasingly grinned up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee glared down at her.  “Very funny.  That’s why I typed it.  Now, if you don’t mind, I have transcripts to read through.”  He turned to head back to his desk but was stopped by Francine before he could get away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s he really like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee rolled his eyes before he swung back to Francine.  “What’s who really like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know exactly who I mean.  Amanda’s fiance.”  She peered off into space as she thought out loud.  “Man, that is just strange to say.”  She shrugged and focused back on Lee.  “I have no idea who would find little Miss Perky Housewife appealing enough to marry.  I bet you it’s that weatherman she was seeing when she started here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the weatherman,” Lee snapped.  “She stopped seeing him a long time ago.”  Lee quickly glanced at Amanda to make sure she wasn’t witnessing their interactions before continuing, “And what kind of comment was that?  Amanda would be a catch for any man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, my, my.  I do think you protest too much, Scarecrow.  Is that a bit of jealousy I hear coming from you?  Is the Great Scarecrow upset someone else has his housewife's attention?  Is she not at your beck and call anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knock it off, Francine!  It’s not that way, and you know it.  I’m just saying, if you took the time to get to know Amanda, instead of putting her down every chance you get, you would realize there is a lot more to her than shows on the outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, if you say so.  However, you still haven’t answered my question.  What’s he like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee took a deep breath, knowing he wasn’t going to get out of this one without some kind of an answer.  “Fine.  He’s extremely nice and treats Amanda very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Lee.  That is not the information I’m searching for.  Is he handsome, tall, short, fat, bald?  Rich!?”  She said that last comment with a raised eyebrow.  “Give me details.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Francine, I’m not going against her wishes.  She wants to keep her personal life separate from her work life, and you are just going to have to accept it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Accept it?  She told you, but she won’t tell anyone else?  I can’t accept that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee smiled as soon as he realized what was really bothering Francine about this.  It’s not that she is engaged. It’s that she hasn’t told her anything.  “First, she told me because I’m her partner and her fiance needed to know me.  Secondly, I’m not the only one who knows who he is.  Billy knows too.”  Lee abruptly spun around and triumphantly swaggered away from Francine and headed straight to his desk without giving her the chance to respond.  He was well aware that he’d just gotten her goat and couldn’t be happier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francine huffed in disgust with the new knowledge Lee just shared.  As she watched Lee’s back get further from her, she glanced over to see Amanda typing away with her headphones on, oblivious to what just happened.  Her ring sparkled off the lights of the bullpen like it was taunting her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda sensed that someone was watching her.  She brought her head up to see Francine staring at her.  She smiled as Francine plastered a fake smile back to her.  She then took off her headphones, gathered her notes, and placed them in the folder.  She reached down and pulled her purse out of the bottom drawer, and headed for Francine.  With her hand extended with the folder towards Francine, she commented, “Here you go, Francine.  I got all the transcripts typed that Mr. Melrose asked for.  I’m going to step out for a while and get a late lunch.  Do you want me to bring you anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine.  I’ll make sure Billy gets these,” Francine replied as she waved the folder at Amanda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll be back in a little bit.”  Amanda turned and headed straight to Lee’s desk.  “Hey, there.  I’m taking a late lunch.  Have you eaten yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee glanced up and locked eyes with her.  They were both lost in each other for just a split second, but remembering where they were, they quickly broke their stare.  “No, I haven’t.  What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know.  Something light since it’s so late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, why don’t we decide while I drive.”  Lee placed the folders he was working on in his desk drawer, stood, and motioned to the double glass doors.  Amanda walked slightly ahead of him as he placed his hand at the small of her back.   As they approached the elevator, Lee scanned around to make sure no one was in earshot, leaned in close to Amanda’s ear, and whispered, “You were driving me crazy this morning.  If you want to keep this a secret a little while longer, you need to stop with the sexy antics you were doing at your desk.  No one else may notice it, but I do.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda innocently grinned but kept her head forward and whispered back, “Oh, you saw that, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee pushed the button on the elevator a little harder than he needed to and twisted to face her.  Through gritted teeth, he spoke, “You know damn well I saw it.”  She beamed up at him with a devilish smile but didn’t say anything.  “You are going to pay for that, later when we're alone, you know that, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow and smiled seductively.  “I look forward to it.”  Her eyes twinkled as they expressed how much she wanted him.  They entered the elevator and arranged the coats, so they covered the opening.  She quickly swung to face him and put a finger on his chest, but didn’t move any closer to him, so to the camera, it would appear like she was just angry at him.  She spoke even lower than before to avoid being overheard by the microphone.  “But no squeaky bed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee exhibited his teasing, dimple-revealing grin and responded just as quietly, “Oh, no.  The squeaky bed will be involved.”  They changed positions, so they were standing side by side.  Amanda had a worried look on her face, while Lee was sporting a mischievous grin.  He peeked at her out of the corner of his eye as she spied at him as well.  He faced forward again, and as the doors opened, he meandered out and, with a normal voice, added, “It’s only fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda stood frozen in time.  She didn’t like the look he possessed on his face, and the way he said </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s only fair</span>
  </em>
  <span> scared her to death.  Lee stopped, rotated to face Amanda, and with a straight face questioned, “Are you coming or not?  I’m getting hungry.”  Lee whirled around, not waiting for an answer, gave Mrs. Marston his badge, shrugged his shoulders, and rolled his eyes to make sure the guardian didn’t pick up on their teasing banter that just happened in the elevator.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda shook her head to pull herself out of her trance, reached for her badge, handed it to Mrs. Marston, and scurried out without a word.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Chapter 22</b> </span>
</p><p>“I can’t believe she said that,” Amanda exclaimed.</p><p>“It caught me off guard as well, but I think I handled it okay.” Lee and Amanda sat in a booth in the corner of a cozy little diner far away from work.  They each had a salad and iced tea as they talked about everything that happened at work that morning.  “I think I not only annoyed her but  stumped her as well when I told her that Billy also knew your fiance.” </p><p>They both chuckled.  “I wish I was watching because I would’ve loved to have seen the expression on her face.  At least that explained why she didn’t hound me for answers when I talked to her.  She must’ve still been in shock.”  Amanda took a bite of her salad, curiously glanced down at the paper Lee was holding, then back up to him.  “Whatcha got there?”  </p><p>Lee picked up the paper and smiled.  “What, this?  Oh, I just happened to be perusing it this morning and ran across a few open houses this weekend that I thought we could go check out.  See what’s out there.  What we like and don’t like.  Then when we know what we really want and need, we can go to the Agency realtor and see what they can help us with.”  He gazed up at her with hopeful eyes.</p><p>“Sweetheart, that’s a great idea!  I would’ve never thought to look at all kinds of houses to help decide what we want and need.  That’s perfect.  The boys will love it!”</p><p>“You really think so?  I was serious when I said I want them to be involved in everything.”</p><p>“We can tell them at dinner tonight. You are coming over for dinner, right?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  He took another bite of his salad.  “I do want to run to my apartment first, though.  If it’s okay with you, I thought I would bring a few shirts and ties over.  Maybe some clothes for the weekends.  You can keep some at my place as well.  That way, one of us doesn't have to bring a bag along all the time.  Just until we get into our new house and we only have one place.”</p><p>“Boy, you’re just full of good ideas today, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Well, I have one more, if you think you can handle it.”</p><p>Amanda seductively took a bite of her salad, slowly removed her fork, and licked her lips as she responded, “I can handle anything you bring.”</p><p>“Oh, you think you can, huh?”</p><p>“Uh-huh!”</p><p>Lee smiled mischievously before getting back on track.  He brought his head down and began to play with what was left of his salad, not sure how Amanda would react to his idea.  “Anyway, I was thinking, since we are getting a new bed, what do you think about taking it a little further?”  Amanda raised an eyebrow with curiosity.  “I thought we could buy a whole new bedroom set.  You know, something not mine, not yours, but ours.”</p><p>“Lee, I love the idea, but isn’t that going to be expensive?”</p><p>“Probably, but I have money saved up, and this is something I’d really like to do.  Will you at least think about it?  You never know. We may find something we like that’s also inexpensive.”</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart.  I don’t need to think about it.  Of course, we can start shopping around for one.”</p><p>The relief on Lee’s face made Amanda smile.  “Thank you, honey.  This means a lot to me.”  He paused like there was something else he wanted to ask, but he wasn’t sure how to.  “Um, Amanda?  Can I ask you one more thing?”</p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>“It’s about your current house.  I was thinking.  Something just popped into my head, and I didn’t know how we should handle it.  I mean, I don’t know if it will be a problem or what we need to do—”</p><p>Amanda cut him off, “Lee, will you please just ask the question?  You’re starting to ramble like me.”</p><p>“Sorry.  I was just wondering if we need to contact Joe about selling the house?”</p><p>Amanda relaxed after she finally heard his question.  “Lee, we need to try to contact him, but not about the house.  Part of our divorce agreement was to transfer the house into my name.  He has no say in what I choose to do with the house.”</p><p>Relief crossed Lee’s face.  “That’s good to know.  I didn’t know how hard it was to get a hold of him.  I didn’t want it to slow us down, in case we found a house we all liked.”</p><p>“It is hard to get a hold of him since I don’t know exactly where he is right now.  But, I do need to try to get word to him about the wedding.”</p><p>“How do you get word to him?  If not directly to him, but someone that can get a hold of him.  You know, just in case something were to happen to the boys.  You would think he would get a hold of you and give you some kind of contact info.  I know I would.  It drove me crazy not being able to contact you on my last mission, and that’s why I told Billy that I wouldn’t do them anymore unless it was the last resort.”</p><p>Amanda reached over and squeezed his hand.  “I know it did, sweetheart.  It was the same for all of us as well.”  After they lovingly eyed one another, Amanda released his hand.  “I have a contact at the EAO if I ever need to reach him.  So, I kind of have to trust that they will get word to him.”</p><p>“That’s not very reassuring.”</p><p>“I’m not exactly happy about it either, but what can I do about it?”</p><p>“Does he ever call the boys?” </p><p>“He hasn’t called in a while now.  In the almost two years since our divorce, he’s only called them a couple of times.”   Lee straightened out his plate and silverware just to avoid making eye contact with Amanda.  He didn’t want her to see the anger he knew was in his eyes.  He couldn’t fathom how a man could basically abandon his kids as Joe had.  He could understand distancing himself from Amanda, but not the boys.  They are still young, and from what they have mentioned about him, he could tell they missed him.  Amanda touched his hand to get his attention.  “Lee, what’s wrong?  You seem like you’re a million miles away right now.”</p><p>Lee picked up his head and disdainfully scoffed softly, “You’re not far off.  I was thinking about Joe and how he could live with himself without contacting his sons.  It makes me so mad because you can tell how much they miss him sometimes.” </p><p>Amanda smiled at him with admiration as she tenderly caressed his cheek.  Lee wasn’t even their father, and she could tell that he already held a strong connection to them.  She knew in her heart he was going to be a great <em> dad </em> to them, not to mention if they were blessed with children of their own.  “Lee, I love how much you care for my sons.  It completely fills my heart and makes me love you even more than I did before.  Thank you for that.”</p><p>“It’s not hard to do.  They’re great boys.  You’ve done a great job raising them.  You and Dotty, that is.”  He squeezed her hand and checked his watch.  “Well, we should probably get back to work before Francine calls out a search party for us. “</p><p>Amanda nodded and collected her purse while Lee threw some bills on the table to cover the meal and tip.  They contently moseyed out of the cafe hand in hand.  Lee went to open the car door for her but pushed her up against it instead.  His free hand reached for the back of her head and kissed her passionately.  When they both came up for air, Amanda happily moaned,  “Wow, now it’s time for me to catch my breath!  What was that for?”</p><p>“I knew I needed to kiss you now, or I wasn’t going to make it through the rest of the day.  Especially if you keep up with those sexy antics of yours.”  His dimples showed proudly as he winked at her and reached down to open the door for her.  She beamed at him and quickly kissed his cheek as she stepped into the ‘Vette.  Lee jogged around to get in and head back to the Agency.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Chapter 23</b> </span>
</p><p>“Mother, I’m home,” Amanda yelled from the top step of the foyer.  She scanned around, not seeing anyone.</p><p>“I’m in here, dear,” Dotty responded from the dining room.</p><p>Amanda turned and took the two steps back down to the dining room.  She opened the door to see her mother at the dining room table with books, magazines, and papers scattered all over.  “Mother!  What is all of this?”</p><p>Dotty peered over her glasses at Amanda.  “What does it look like, dear?”</p><p>Amanda softly laughed.  “It looks like a library blew up in here.”</p><p>“Very funny, Amanda.  I’ve been trying to get organized for your wedding. You know, the wedding you only gave me four months to plan.”</p><p>“I hope you know that we don’t expect you to do all the planning.  Lee and I want everyone to be involved.”</p><p>“I know, dear.  But with you and Lee at work all day, I might as well start getting organized.  This pile here is reception halls.”  She pointed to a pile on her left. She then motioned to the pile in front of her.  “These are magazines with different wedding dresses.  Oh, Amanda!  You are going to make such a beautiful bride.  And this pile over here...”  She waved a hand to her right.  “This pile has possible locations for the ceremony.”</p><p>Amanda scrutinized the items on the table, shook her head in amazement with everything her mother had accomplished.  “Thank you for doing all of this, Mother.  What can I do to help with dinner?”</p><p>“It’s my pleasure, darling.  I’m actually having fun.  In regards to dinner, there is nothing to be done right now.  I have a roast in the oven, so we don’t have to do anything for a while.”  Dotty removed her glasses, leaned back in her chair, and peeked around Amanda.  “Where is that handsome fiance of yours?  I assumed he’d be joining us.”</p><p>Amanda sat down at the table and reached for the pile of magazines of wedding dresses.  “He’ll be here in a little bit.  He needed to stop by his apartment first.  You know, check his messages, get his mail, feed his fish.  He also wanted to grab a few things to keep here.”</p><p>Dotty gawked at Amanda.  “What kind of things to keep here?”</p><p>Amanda thumbed through the pages while she nonchalantly answered, “You know, a few ties and some essentials for the weekends.  Things he may need if we suddenly change our plans.  That way, we don’t have to waste time if he needs a change of clothes.”</p><p>Dotty nodded in understanding, put her glasses back on, and continued with her list.  “Oh, well, that makes sense.  You should probably do the same at his place.  That is, until we’re all in the same house.”  </p><p>“We were just talking about that.  In fact, I’ll probably be staying at his apartment tonight, if that’s okay with you.  We just found out that we need to go back to work tonight to finish up a last-minute project.  We may be pretty late, and his apartment is closer to work.”</p><p>“Yes, dear.  That’s fine with me.  It would’ve been nice if your job gave you a little more notice, though.”  Amanda softly chuckled.  “Yeah, Lee’s not too happy about it, either.”  They were interrupted by the doorbell.  “That’s probably Lee, now.”  Amanda got up to answer the door.  She happily grinned at the man who stood in her doorway as she lovingly expressed, “Hello, Handsome.”</p><p>“Hello, Beautiful.”  Lee leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  They turned back into the house as Lee followed her into the dining room.  Lee greeted his future mother-in-law.  “Hello, Dotty.”</p><p>“Hello, Lee.  How was your day?”</p><p>Lee and Amanda sat down at the table.  He perused all the magazines on the table, and while he tried to sneak a peek over Amanda’s shoulder at the dress she was closely studying, he answered, “It was a lot better before lunch.  I don’t know if Amanda told you or not, but we have to go back to work tonight.”  Amanda quickly pulled the magazine close to her to stop Lee from seeing the dress she was admiring.  </p><p>They shared a smirk while Dotty observed the way they interacted, and with a grin, she responded, “Yes, she was just explaining it to me.”</p><p>Lee and Amanda were still playfully going back and forth with each other when Lee inquired,  “Dotty, do you have any plans this Sunday?”</p><p>“No, I don't.  Why do you ask?”</p><p>Amanda softly slapped Lee’s hand one last time as he turned his attention back to Dotty.  “Well, I was browsing through the paper today and noticed there were a lot of open houses this weekend.  I thought we could all go look at some of them.  You know, just to see what’s out there and what we like and don't like.  What do you think?”</p><p>“That sounds lovely, Lee.  What a great idea!”  </p><p>Lee produced the newspaper from his back pocket and laid it on the table.  “Yeah, I circled the ones that I thought would be nice to look at.”</p><p>Amanda leaned forward to look at his selections and snickered, “Lee, there’s an awful lot of houses circled that seem way out of our price range.”</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders and imparted, “Maybe, but that’s why we’re going to narrow things down a bit.  Plus, we haven’t really talked about our price range yet.  With my income, we will be able to afford more.  Plus, I have some money saved up we can use as a deposit to help.”</p><p>She grinned lovingly at him and gave in.  “Okay.  We’ll look.  But I’m not guaranteeing anything until we sit down and figure out our budget.”</p><p>Lee bubbled with excitement, “That’s all I’m asking for.”</p><p>Dotty glanced down at her watch.  “Oh my!  Look at the time.  Amanda, we need to get dinner finished and we need to pick the boys up at the park.  I didn’t realize how late it was getting.”</p><p>They all stood from the table, and Lee offered, “I’ll go get the guys while you ladies work on dinner.  Amanda, can I borrow your keys?”</p><p>“Thank you, Lee.  That would be great.  The keys are on the table by the door.”</p><p>“Great, I’ll be back in a bit.”  Lee kissed her cheek and grabbed the keys as he exited the dining room.</p><p>After Lee left, Dotty gushed, “That man of yours is so wonderful and thoughtful, Amanda.  We are all lucky to have him in our lives.”</p><p>Amanda dreamily beamed as she nodded in response. </p><p>***************</p><p>Lee and Amanda sat in his ‘Vette at the edge of a deserted dirt road, surveying the valley below.  Amanda lowered her binoculars and asked, “Lee, tell me again, why we needed to stake-out this warehouse tonight?  There isn’t anything moving down there.  I don’t even see any wildlife scampering around.”</p><p>Lee lowered his binoculars as well and turned to face Amanda.  “Fielder said he got a tip that a huge deal was going down tonight.”</p><p>“Then why isn’t Fred sitting in his car, instead of us?”</p><p>“Because he already had a case open that he was working on when one of his contacts informed him about the tip.  We were the only ones available.”  Amanda shook her head in disbelief.  “I’m going to call this in and tell them it’s a bust.  Alright, honey?”</p><p>“Okay, I’m going to get some fresh air.”  Amanda stepped out of the ‘Vette and moved to the front of the car while Lee made his call.  She stretched her stiff body while she took in a long cleansing breath.  She leaned back on the hood of the car and enjoyed the view while she waited for Lee.  </p><p>A few minutes later, Lee came up beside her and then walked to the hill’s edge.  His hands ran through his hair with frustration as he let out a long sigh.  </p><p>From behind him, he heard Amanda speak softly.  “You know, it’s kind of funny how beautifully quiet it is out here.  The stars are shining bright in the sky, and you can’t hear anything from the city that we know is just a few miles down that hill.”</p><p>Lee shook his head slightly.  “You always seem to see the silver lining, you know?”  Lee turned to face Amanda and was frozen in time.  He couldn’t believe how breathtaking she was.  There she was, in just a simple pair of blue jeans, that in his opinion, fit her perfectly, a UVA sweatshirt, and tennis shoes.  Most people would see her as nothing special, but she couldn’t be any more beautiful to him.  She was leaning back on his car with her hands propped behind her to support her weight, staring up at the stars.  Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight as the soft wind caused her hair to move slightly.  He stood in amazement, wondering how he got so lucky to have her come into his life precisely when he needed her.  Suddenly, a thought came to him.  “Amanda, can I ask you a question?”</p><p>Amanda's attention was drawn from the stars to Lee standing in front of her.  The sky’s clear horizon molded around him in the background.  She thought to herself before responding.  <em> Man, does he know how to fill out a pair of jeans?  How did I get so lucky to have him pop into my life when he did.  Uh oh, why does he look like he’s undressing me with his eyes again? </em>  Bringing herself back to reality, she gazed into his eyes and responded, “You can ask me anything, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Do you ever fantasize?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 24</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda softly giggled with a little shock in her reply, “Do I ever fantasize?”  Lee nodded his head.  Amanda grinned and questioned, “What?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda, whenever you don’t want to answer a question, you repeat it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you do.  You just did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee, I didn’t repeat it because I didn’t want to answer it.  I repeated it because I wanted to make sure I heard you correctly.”  Lee watched her in astonishment.  “And to answer your question, I believe I’ve already told you I used to fantasize about secret agents.  Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee ran his eyes up and down Amanda’s body before responding.  “I asked because I just realized that I have everything I need to fulfill one of my fantasies.”  Amanda's eyes opened wide in wonder.  Lee began to count off on his fingers as he slowly strolled closer to her with each item.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held up one finger.  “One.  My Corvette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda joined in.  “Check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee grinned and held up two fingers.  “Two.  A deserted road on a hilltop overlooking the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda sat up straighter, feeling the heat of her body rise.  “Check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee held up three fingers and was now standing right in front of her.  “Three.  The most beautiful woman in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda raised, softly giggled, and grinned, “Well, two out of three ain’t bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee’s expression quickly turned deadly serious.  He placed his hand softly along her jawline, gazed deeply into her dark chocolate eyes, and in a very deep, husky voice, he softly murmured.  “Oh no.  I have all three.”  He slowly angled into her, pressing her back into the hood of the car.  His lips met hers, and he passionately kissed her.  He pulled back with nothing but love and admiration in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda took a moment to catch her breath as she stared into his now dark green eyes, full of desire, and hoarsely interjected.  “May I ask exactly what your fantasy is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To make love to the woman I love, on the hood of my car.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee gently placed his hands under her arms, lifted her, and set her back on the hood.  He purposefully reached for the bottom of her sweatshirt, then swiftly raised it over her head and laid it on the hood behind her.  Lee settled her back onto her sweatshirt and tenderly slid his hand down the valley between her breasts, brushing over her cotton bra until he reached her flat stomach.  Amanda arched her back instantly and moaned in anticipation.  He stepped back slightly while running his hands down her long legs.  He slowly untied her shoes and removed them one at a time.  He ran his hands softly back up her legs and stopped on her hips.  He watched her closely as he undid the button on her jeans, lowered her zipper, and gently slipped her jeans down her legs, taking her panties with them. Lee lovingly perused her body on top of his car and couldn’t believe his fantasy was finally coming true, in more ways than one.  He quickly realized this wasn’t just merely a fantasy anymore, but a dream come true.  After he inched even closer to her, he began to place the gentlest butterfly kisses to her stomach while his hands caressed her sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda ever so slightly lifted her head and probed.  “Is there anything specific you request of me in this fantasy of yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee raised his head and rested his chin on her pelvic bone.  He breathlessly responded as one lone tear ran down the side of his cheek.  “No.  I’ve got everything I need.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda sat up to grab his polo and pulled it off over his head.  She reached for him, pulled him close, and delicately but lovingly kissed him.  They broke apart for a moment until Lee wrapped his arms around her and just held her for the longest time, relishing in how she felt in his arms.  He leaned back and gazed into her eyes.  “Amanda, I love you so much!  I never dreamt I’d be so happy.  Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Lee.  I love you, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>**The rest of this chapter is rated NC-17.  If you are under 17 or are not comfortable, please move to the next chapter.**</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No more words were spoken as they let their bodies do the talking.  Lee kissed his way down her neck and onto her shoulder, sliding her bra strap out of the way.  He reached around her and skillfully undid the clasp.  He slid her bra off her shoulders and laid it beside them on the hood of his car.  His emotions overtook him as he captured her nipple with his hand while his mouth attacked her neck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda sensually moved her hands to his waistline, opened his jeans swiftly, and pushed them down over his hips.  After she glided her hand into his boxers, she took control of his manhood.  Amanda heard a gasp as she caressed him slowly and gently.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee smoothly pushed Amanda’s back against the hood and took a nipple in his mouth.  He alternated between teasing and softly nipping at the tip.  Then without warning took the entire globe in his mouth and began to suck.  His left hand slid down her stomach until it reached the sensitive spot just above her entrance and began stroking in rhythm with Amanda’s movements.  Amanda arched her back to change the pressure as she felt her climax approaching.  Lee could almost read her body and knew exactly what she needed.  His hand crept down and inserted a finger in her very wet core before she cried out in ecstasy.  He moaned as he felt her constrict around his finger.  He continued to stroke the inside of her as he bent down and teased her with his tongue.  He reveled in how she tasted.  He glanced up and rolled his eyes back into his head with pleasure when he realized Amanda was still coming.  He wanted to prolong her climax as long as he could, so he maintained his position until he felt her relax.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly removed his finger and licked his way up, causing Amanda to grunt in disapproval.  Lee straightened up and gently slid her down the hood, so she was right on the edge.   He caressed her hips and positioned them perfectly as he entered her, drawing a loud moan from both of them.  He began to move in and out of her slowly and methodically.  Amanda braced herself with her hands to keep her from drifting on the hood of his car.  Lee moved a hand to the small of her back for support and leaned in to kiss her possessively.  Their tongues battled for dominance.  Amanda wrapped her long silky legs around Lee’s back to further draw him in as deep as she could as his pace quickened.  Amanda’s hands were everywhere.   First, at the nape of his neck, running her fingers through his silky hair.  Then, to his back, where her fingernails dug into him as he changed his angle.  Lee naturally arched his back at the sensations.  Lee could feel the tingling in the pit of his stomach and knew he wasn’t ready for his fantasy to end.  With his free hand, he pushed himself upright and slowed his movements.  As he stood tall, pumping in and out of her, his one hand still supported her back while the other memorized every inch of her body he could reach.  He peered down onto Amanda as she laid on the hood of his car.  Her back arched slightly as her head stretched back, reveling in the sensation he caused.  Amanda finally broke the silence.  “Oh, God, Lee!  This feels incredible.  Please don’t stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go as long as you want me to, Manda.  You just say the word.”  Lee continued to pump as his free hand massaged the valley between her breasts.  Amanda raised her hips slightly to deepen the movements as she tried to hook her fingers into the cool steel of his hood for traction.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For what seemed like hours, the two lovers danced the oldest dance known until Lee could feel Amanda start to tense, and he could tell she was getting close.  “Manda, let me know what you want.  I can keep this going if you want.  Just tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda positioned herself so she could gaze into his eyes.  She could see the amount of love that seeped out of every pore.  She softly spoke, “I’m ready, Lee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all he needed to hear.  He grabbed her hips with both hands and quickened his pace.  Pumping in and out, faster and deeper than he thought he could.  He quickly felt her tighten around him as she screamed out, “Leeee!!”  He soon followed and exploded inside her as he grasped her hips and held her as close as he could.  “Oh, Manda!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee collapsed on top of her as they both tried to catch their breath.  Lee positioned himself up on an elbow as they locked eyes.  Amanda reached up and brushed Lee’s sweat-dampened hair off his forehead and softly crooned, “I love you so much!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too!”  Lee tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  “I really don’t want to move yet, but this probably isn’t the most comfortable place to cuddle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda grinned and replied, “It’s not too bad, but it’s definitely not sleepable.  What do you say we head back to your place so we can get some rest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s probably a good idea.”  Lee raised up to remove his weight from Amanda.  He bent down to pull his boxers and jeans up, but before fastening them, he reached down for Amanda’s jeans and panties.  He placed them through her legs and slid them up for her to grab.  He bent again to retrieve her tennis shoes and placed them on her feet, tying each shoestring.  He stretched out his hand to help her off the car.  They each grabbed their shirts and pulled them over their head.  Lee pulled up his zipper and buttoned his jeans as he witnessed Amanda tucking her bra in the pocket of her jeans.  He raised an eyebrow at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged her shoulders and responded, “What?  There’s no need to put it back on.”  They shared a smirk as he led her to the side of the ‘Vette.  He opened the door for her and helped her in.  He strolled around to the driver’s side and descended into his seat.  He turned the key as the engine roared to life as he backed out and started down the road when he heard.  “So, was it all you ever fantasized about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced over to her, and with a loving smile, he replied, “So much more, my love!  So much more!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Chapter 25</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Sunday Evening </span>
</p><p>Lee pulled the Wagoneer into the driveway and placed it in park.  All four doors opened at once as he listened to everyone talking at the same time all the way to the door.  Amanda opened the door as Dotty and the boys passed by, still yammering over each other.  Lee sauntered through last, turned to close the door, shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and whistled loudly.  Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards Lee.  He positioned himself so he could face his rambunctious crew, and with an exhausted breath, pleaded, “Please, can everyone stop talking at the same time.  It’s not accomplishing anything.  I know we all have a lot to talk about, and I want to hear all of it, but not like this.  Can we please all take a seat and discuss this one at a time?”</p><p>They all peered at each other, nodded their heads, and all at once said, “Yeah, we can do that.”  Lee just threw his hands up in exasperation as they headed to the dining room.  After everyone had taken a seat, Lee began the conversation.  “Okay, I know we saw a lot of houses today, and there is a lot to discuss, but let's take this one at a time, so we aren’t talking over each other.  Why don’t we start this off with Jaime.”  Jamie’s eyes lit up with excitement, and he sat up a little straighter.  “Jamie, tell us what you liked and didn’t like in what you saw today.”</p><p>“Why does he get to go first?  That's not fair,” Philip shouted.</p><p>“Philip, someone has to go first, and if I’m correct, Jamie probably doesn’t get to go first a lot.”  Lee masterfully defused.  “Now, Jamie, go ahead.”</p><p>Jamie cleared his throat and began, “Well, there were a lot of things I liked.  All the houses we got to see were in our school district, so we wouldn’t have to change schools.  I would really love to have my own room, and I would really like to have a room that we could have friends over and have to ourselves.  I don’t know if I said that right but do you know what I mean?”</p><p>Amanda piped in, “Jamie, do you mean like a family room or game room?”</p><p>“Yeah.  Somewhere we can play and not have to worry about accidentally breaking anything.”  </p><p>Amanda grinned at Jamie, then turned her attention to Philip.  “Okay, Philip, tells us what you liked.”</p><p>Philip couldn’t wait to start with his list.  “I really want my own room too.  Oh, and a basketball hoop.  It would be really nice to have a big area for that, and it definitely needs to be bigger than this house.  Don’t get me wrong, I like this house, but it just isn’t big enough.”</p><p>Lee glanced at Amanda with a smirk on his face and summerized their lists, “Okay, well, it seems like you both are in agreement with separate rooms.  We’ve also got, staying in the same school, basketball hoop, and a family/rec room.”</p><p>“You know, we did see a house today that had all of that,” Dotty softly commented.</p><p>“Mother, what are you talking about?  I don’t remember a house like that.”</p><p>Dotty peeked over her glasses and responded, “Yes, we did, dear.  The one in the Country Club Hills area.”</p><p>“Oh, Mother, that house is way too expensive for us.  I only agreed to look at it because we said that we would check out houses of all prices before we left.  That house is just a pipedream.”</p><p>“Yes, it was.  A dream house.”  Dotty peered at Amanda as the boys started to remember the house their grandmother was talking about.  </p><p>The boys grinned at each other and started rambling off everything they remembered about the house, one after another, beginning with Jamie.</p><p>“That house was huge.  Every bedroom had its own bathroom.  I wouldn’t have to share with Philip anymore.  He never cleans up after himself.”</p><p>“Hey!  I’m not that bad.  The part I remember was the basement.  There was a huge room that would make a great game room.  Or, as Lee put it, a rec room.”</p><p>“Don’t forget that secret underground tunnel.  That was cool!  It was like something you would see in a spy movie.”</p><p>“That was awesome,” Philip inserted.  “But I think the best part of it was the pool!”</p><p>Amanda stopped the boys before they could go any further.  “Hold on, fellas!  You've got us already moved in.  That house was supposed to be a look-only house.  Just to see what was out there.”   </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know about that, Amanda.  You seemed pretty fascinated by it as well.”  Lee added.  “I couldn’t get you out of that kitchen.  Oh, and not to mention the balcony off the master suite.  It appeared to me that you were picturing yourself sitting in a chair on that very balcony just like you did in Paris.”</p><p>Amanda’s eyes twinkled as she remembered the many nights she did just that.  As she caught Lee’s attention again, she smirked and responded, “Okay, okay.  I admit it.  It was a gorgeous house, but there is no way we can afford it.”</p><p>Lee shrugged his shoulders and declared.  “I don’t know, I think it’s a contender.  Plus, the realtor told me it’s been on the market for a long time, so maybe we can get the price down some.”</p><p>“Some?!  Some?!  The price would need to come down more than some.”</p><p>“Well, we haven’t even talked about finances yet, so let’s not take it off the table until you and I can sit down and discuss it and find out what our price range needs to be.  Agreed, honey?”</p><p>“Agreed!”  Amanda eyed her mother with a questioning look.  “Mother, you’ve been pretty quiet over there.  What’s on your mind?  Oh, nevermind.  I know what’s on your mind.”</p><p>“Really, Dear!  You can read minds now.  Please enlighten me.”</p><p>“You are thinking how much you love that house, too.  The fact that you would have your own space in the guest house.  And let’s not forget the floral studio.  It has everything you need for your garden.”</p><p>“Okay, so maybe you can read minds.  Oh, Amanda, that little home over the garage was just adorable.  My own space so that you can have your privacy, but I am still close if you need help.  The floral studio was just an added bonus.  There is only one concern I have.”</p><p>“What’s that, Mother?”</p><p>“Well, in the main house there are five bedrooms.  What are you going to do with the other two bedrooms?  I mean, it’s nice to have a spare in case of company, but when Aunt Lilian comes to visit, she can stay with me.  There is absolutely no need for all those bedrooms.”</p><p>Amanda and Lee shared a loving smile while Jamie nudged Philip with his elbow.  Dotty’s eyes bounced back and forth between the four of them, trying to figure out what was going on.  Dotty’s face lit up as her confusion quickly turned to excitement.  “Amanda, Lee, is there something you need to tell me?  I thought you told me that there was no reason for the quick wedding except that you just didn’t want to wait.”</p><p>Amanda gasped as she realized what her mother was talking about.  “Oh no, Mother!  It’s nothing like that.”  She glanced at Lee looking for his approval.  He gave a slight nod, and she turned her attention back to Dotty.  “It’s just that Lee and I have decided after we are married, we are going to try and have a child, so we thought the extra room would be a good idea.”</p><p>Dotty jumped out of her chair to hug Lee and Amanda.  “Oh, I’m so happy to hear that!”  She pulled away and stared at both of them with a puzzled look.  “That only explains one of the extra rooms.”</p><p>Lee took over for Amanda.  “Well, Dotty.  We never said we were only going to have one.”</p><p>Dotty squealed again, only to have Amanda burst her bubble.  “Now, everyone needs to calm down.  We still have to find a new home that has everything that we all want.”</p><p>“I thought we did?”  Lee challenged.  </p><p>“Lee, I don’t know how you think we can afford that house.  It just isn’t possible.  Now we need to get dinner started.”  Amanda got up from the table and headed into the kitchen, not wanting to continue talking about the house.  She knew she wanted that house but also knew there was no way they could afford it.  </p><p>Everyone left at the table looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.  “Philip, Jamie.  Why don’t you two go get washed up for dinner while your grandmother and I go help your mom.”  The boys appeared defeated at his words.  “Don’t worry. I’ll talk to her after dinner.  Give her a little time to think about it.  Maybe we just need to take a short break.”</p><p>Later that evening, Lee and Amanda were snuggled up on the sofa, enjoying the quiet.  Dotty and the boys were already in bed.   Lee wondered, “Amanda.  Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Why are you so against putting an offer on the Country Club Hills house?”</p><p>“Lee, I honestly don’t know how you think we can really afford that house.  It’s a lot of house, and just the maintenance alone is going to be immense.  Not to mention the pool upkeep.”</p><p>“But, Amanda.  It’s not just you that will be making the payments.  It will be us.  You’re not going to have to do this alone.  Plus, once we sell this house, we can put a majority of that money back into the new house.”</p><p>Amanda leaned forward to pointedly look at Lee.  “I know I’m not alone in this anymore.  I know how to manage a budget and also what it entails to own a home.  I don’t think it’s a possibility.”</p><p>“Amanda, I know I’m new to all this home and budgeting stuff.  But I do know how to manage money, but will you at least make me a promise?”</p><p>“What would that be?”</p><p>“Promise that you won’t shoot this down in front of the boys?  At least until you and I can sit down and discuss the finance part of it.”</p><p>She grinned slightly and laid back into his muscular chest, and conceded, “Sure, I can do that.  When do you want to discuss the finances?”</p><p>“I thought you could come to my apartment tomorrow.  That way, we won’t have to worry about hurting anyone’s feelings until we make a decision.  Maybe, you can spend the night?”</p><p> “I’ll talk to Mother in the morning.”</p><p>“Great!  I don’t want to, but I should probably get going.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll walk you out.”</p><p>“No, it's okay.  Just walk me to the door.  You stay in here and lock up after I leave.”  They stood from the sofa and walked hand in hand to the front door.  Lee pulled her in close and softly kissed her goodbye.  “Sleep tight, my love.  I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>“You too.  Please give me a quick call when you get home, or I won’t be able to sleep.”</p><p>“Will do.  I love you!”</p><p>“I love you, too!”  She leaned up and gave him another quick kiss.  She watched as he climbed in his car and drove away before she closed the door, locked it, and went upstairs to await his call.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 26</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><span class="u">Monday Evening</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee opened the door to his apartment to allow Amanda to enter first.  He locked the door behind them, and followed Amanda into the kitchen.  He placed the bags of Chinese food onto the table and went to gather plates and silverware for their meal.  He turned to find Amanda emptying the bags and organizing the boxes of food.  Lee set the plates on the table and headed back for two glasses of water.  They both sat at the table and began to scoop the food from the boxes onto their plates.  Lee handed Amanda a fork while he took a pair of chopsticks out of their pouch.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was getting to both of them, but neither one wanted to surrender.  In their minds, each of them was right and couldn’t understand why the other was being so stubborn.  It was so quiet, Amanda’s fork’s scraping against her ceramic plate was like fingers on a chalkboard to Lee.  While Amanda was about to explode because of the way Lee was tapping his chopsticks on his plate like he was playing the drum.  By the time they both had finished their meal, Lee couldn’t take it anymore.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda, please explain to me why you are so against buying this house?  It meets everyone’s needs and wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee, I have told you.  It doesn’t matter if it meets everyone’s needs.  There is no way we can afford that house.  It doesn’t make sense to continue to argue about it.  You just need to move on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee dropped his chopsticks in anger.  “Move on?  How can I move on when you won’t even let me discuss what I found out today when I talked to the Credit Union and the realtor?  If you would just give me a chance, we may be able to move on.”  Lee stood, threw down his napkin, stomped over to the window, placed his hand on the wall halfway up, and glared out.  He knew he needed to get his anger under control, or this evening would not end well.  He took a few deep breaths to calm himself when he felt Amanda’s arms wrap around him from behind.  She laid her head against his back and lightly squeezed him.  With his hand still on the wall, his free hand moved to cover Amanda’s hands at his waist.  They both just held each other for a while until Amanda apologized.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee, I’m sorry.  Please don’t be angry at me anymore.  Just sit on the couch with me, and I’ll try to explain why I’m being so stubborn.  I don’t want to fight anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee patted her hand, turned to face her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her temple.  “I don’t want to fight either.  Let’s go sit down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They strolled to the couch hand in hand and sat down.  Amanda pulled one leg up under her knee and faced Lee.  She grasped and stared at his hands while she sorted out her thoughts in her mind.  When she was ready, she lifted her head and began, “Lee, the reason I’m so against this house is because I absolutely love this house.”  Lee’s expression turned to one of confusion as she continued.  “I know what I just said doesn’t make any sense, but let me try to explain it to you.  I think it is kind of a defense mechanism.  If I told myself there was no way we could afford this house, then I wouldn’t be disappointed when we figured out we couldn’t afford it.  I just didn’t want to get my hopes up.  Does this make sense to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee lovingly nodded and answered, “Yes, it does make sense.  But why didn’t you just tell me?  All those same doubts went through my mind as well, but I know we can afford this house.  I just needed to find a way to get you to believe it.  I hardly slept last night because I was trying to figure out how to show you we could do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you be so certain that we can afford this house?  I didn’t sleep last night, either.  However, my reasons were completely different than yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I came up with a plan, and when I had free time today, I put that plan in motion.  I first went down to the real estate office.  I spoke with John Holmes.  I explained to him I wanted his opinion on a house that has been on the market for a while and what he thought was a fair and reasonable price.  I gave him the address and left so he could research it and get back to me.  While I was waiting for John, I went to the Credit Union.  I asked them what the process was for applying for a home mortgage loan, the current rate, and what I needed to do to figure out what monthly payments I could afford.  They gave me a lot of documents to fill out and some to read.  I made an appointment with them later this week to actually discuss our options.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda shook her head in disbelief.  “You did all of this today?  Sweetheart, you know I would have helped you with that.  I mean, I know we couldn’t have done it together, but we could have gone the divide and conquer route.  What did you find out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After lunch, John called me back down to his office.  When I got there, he had a huge smirk on his face.  I sat down, and he asked me how serious I was about this house.  He said it was an awfully big house for a single guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda’s eyes shot open with shock,  “Oh my gosh, Lee!  What did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him that I was thinking of starting a brothel house, and this house would be perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee! Please tell me you didn’t tell him that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I did.  Then I quickly explained the real reason for my inquiry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which was what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him that you asked me to look into it for you.  That you and your fiance were looking at it and were wondering if I could help since you aren’t technically an agent yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was very clever, Lee.  None of that was a lie.  What did he say after that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee triumphantly grinned, “He told me that the house has been on the market for almost a year, and it is overpriced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the price the only reason why it’s been on the market for almost a year?  I mean, there isn’t any other reason, like termites or ants, is there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he looked into that, and there have been several inspections already done on the house, and they all came back clean. There is nothing wrong with the house. It’s just overpriced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s good news!  How overpriced is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said that if he were putting an offer in on that house, he would go at least thirty thousand lower and start from there.  He will also contact the realtor and let them know that a government employee is looking at it and is very interested.  He wants to see if that will help with putting in an offer for you.  Plus, he is offering to be your realtor.  It seems you’ve made quite the impression with a few people here, and he is willing to help you with whatever you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds promising.  Did you do anything with the papers the Credit Union gave you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I wasn’t able to look at those yet.  I figured it was something we can do right now, together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a plan.  I just want to get into some comfy clothes before we start.  I have a feeling this may take a while,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could help you get out of those clothes if you’d like!”  Lee waggled his eyebrows along with his teasing grin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda pointed a finger at Lee and declared, “No, you won’t!  We need to concentrate on this because Mother and the boys will grill us on this the next time we see them, and we need to get this done.  Now, behave yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee lowered his head in a dejected manner and responded, “Fine, you’re right.  We need to get this figured out in case we want to move forward with this house.  You change first.  I don’t know if I can behave myself being in the same room while you’re undressing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two hours later, Lee sat on the couch, while Amanda sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, exhausted.  Amanda set her pencil down and glanced over to Lee.  “Yes, we can handle those payments if we can get the loan amount down.  But, I still don’t know how we are going to get that much of a deposit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee’s eyes lit up with excitement.  “So, are you telling me that you’re okay with us putting an offer in on this house if we can get enough of a deposit to get the payments to this amount?”  He pointed to the paper on the table with all of their figures written on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that is what I am saying, but as I explained, I don’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee smiled brightly and stood, interrupting her, “Don’t move.  I have something to show you.”  Lee jogged over to his desk.  He pulled out the second drawer on the left, reached in and pulled out an envelope, and quickly made his way back to Amanda.  He held out the letter to her and remarked, “Before you look at this, I want you to know the reason I’m just showing this to you now.  I wanted to make sure that you were completely on board with this house and the finances.  Please don’t be upset!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda gazed up at him with uncertainty in her eyes as she took the envelope from him.  She peered down at the return address, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Washington Trust Bank</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Her eyes shot back up to Lee with wonder.  “Lee, what exactly is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee beamed down to her and answered, “Our new home!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 27</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda flipped the envelope back and forth, trying to figure out what Lee meant.  She slowly removed the contents, unfolded the papers, and scanned over the document.  She glanced up to Lee and then back down to reread it.  She slowly folded the pages and placed them back in the envelope.  As soon as she got her voice back, she gazed into Lee’s sparkling eyes.  “Lee, is this what I think it is?”  Lee just simply nodded.  “How?  Where did it come from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee reached to take Amanda’s hands and guided her up on the couch.  They both sat before Lee answered her questions.  “My parents.  I actually just found out about it myself a few years ago.  I had no idea it even existed until the Agency did another deep background check.  If they hadn’t done that, I probably still wouldn’t know about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet that was hard to explain.  Especially since you didn’t know how to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was.  Thankfully, Billy was there to help keep cooler heads.  The Agency thought I was hiding something.  When I was able to get some information from the bank, everything fell into place.  I found out it was a trust fund that my parents set up for me right after I was born.  There was a letter left at the bank, only to be given to me once I inquired about it.  I’ve had access to it as soon as I turned twenty-five, but I never knew it.  My uncle never mentioned it to me.  He thought I wasn’t mature enough to know about it.  That’s one of the reasons our relationship is so strained.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask what the letter said?  I understand if you don’t want to share.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee placed his hands on Amanda’s and lightly squeezed them.  “No, I want to tell you.  I’ll even let you read it sometime.”  Lee glanced at their joined hands and lightly fingered her engagement ring as he continued, “It basically stated, Mum and Dad set up the trust for me to use for my family.  My parents wanted to ensure that I would be able to start a family and not have to worry about money.  The letter also explained most of the money came from a trust my mom got when her parents died.  Mum and Dad didn’t need the money, so they put it all in a trust for me,” Lee paused and sought out Amanda’s eyes.  Amanda placed her thumb on Lee’s cheek as she wiped away a lonely tear.  Lee reached for her hand and kissed it before continuing, “It has done nothing but gain interest for over thirty years.  I withdrew a small amount and set up a few insurance policies with my family, my civilian contacts, I mean.  Other than that, I haven’t touched it.  Now that I think about it, it’s probably a good thing I didn’t know about it when I was twenty-five.  The way my life was going, I would’ve probably blown it all by now, and that’s not what my parents wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee, can I ask you a question?”  He nodded.  “Why are you just telling me about this, now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.  I guess I didn’t know how to bring it up.  When we decided to buy a home, I knew I would be able to give you the home of your dreams.  That’s the real reason I wanted to look at higher-priced homes.  As I mentioned before, I just wanted to make sure this is what you really wanted first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of relief passed over his face before he continued, “I thought after we have everything set with the house, we could put some of the money into a college fund for both the boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Lee! It’s your money.  You don’t have to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Amanda, it’s our money.  This is what my parents wanted.  For my family.  Your boys are my boys as well.  Maybe not by blood, but they’re mine.  I would give up my life to save or help them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda gazed into his beautiful hazel eyes.  She could see nothing but pure love in them.  “I love you!  I know you love the boys as well.”  She angled herself closer to Lee and kissed away his remaining tears.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee embraced her and held her tight as she wrapped her arms around him.  They stayed that way for the longest time, just enjoying being held by someone.  Lee was the first to release his hold and lovingly stared into her eyes.  “How about you and I talk about what we are going to do with our new home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to!  What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, I think we should discuss security.  The house is already on the end of a cul-de-sac, so that helps.  It also has a tall fence around the perimeter, but I still think we need to install some cameras to monitor the area.  If we do, this will serve two purposes.  One, for any Agency business that may follow us home, and two, we will have a couple of teenage boys in a few years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the first idea, Lee, but I’m not ready to think of my boys as teenagers just yet.  Let them be boys a little longer.”  They shared a laugh as Amanda continued, “We also need an office in the house somewhere, and the room they are using as the office on the first floor is pretty small.  If we both have to be working at the same time, it will be pretty tight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking the same thing.  What would you think about not having a gym?  We could remodel that room so our office could be downstairs.  Do you remember how it had that one wall with the huge opening?  We could close that up and put the office on the right side. What do you think, honey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That could work, but what would you do with the other side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee studied Amanda’s eyes.  He didn’t know how to approach this subject, but he wanted to have some way to protect his family if needed.  “Well, it’s funny, you should ask.  Now, this may seem a little of the wall or unneeded, but please just hear me out.”  Amanda nodded in agreement.  “I would like to turn that room into a panic room or a safe room if you’d rather call it that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A panic room!  Don’t you think that’s a little much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda, what if something were to happen when you and I aren’t home.  The boys could get to it pretty quick, and Dotty could even get to it from her place using the tunnel.  Or, say, you’re at home with our baby, and someone tried to break in.  I’m just trying to keep my family safe.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda softly smiled at his confession.  “Sweetheart, I think it’s fabulous that you want to keep OUR family safe.”  She stressed the word our, so he knew she understood.  “How would we explain the room to them?  I think Mother could handle the news, but the boys are still too young to know the truth about our jobs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.  Dotty and the boys know we work for IFF.  IFF is a government-run company.  We could tell them, the government is suggesting that all employees have some kind of a safe place to go in their homes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That may work.  How long do you think it would take to make the changes?  I would like them done before we move in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.  I can talk to Leatherneck tomorrow.  We will need to put a second phone line in the office and soundproof it, as well.  He’ll be able to give us a better idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would probably require us telling him about the two of us and our upcoming wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee nodded.  “Yes, it would.  But I trust Leatherneck.  I don’t think he would say anything.  Especially if we ask him not to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so if we are putting the office downstairs.  What are we going to do with the room upstairs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you think of a library/study room for the boys?  There are already two attached desks on each side of the built-in bookshelves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, I love that idea.  We could put a loveseat or a recliner in there as well.  It could be our quiet room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it appears we have a plan.  Can you think of anything else that we need to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not right now.  There may be some bedrooms that we will need to repaint, depending on which rooms the boys pick.  What is our next step?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will call John to see if he can meet us for lunch tomorrow away from the Agency. And I will ask him to bring the appropriate paperwork, so we can write up an offer on the house.  This way, no one will see him meeting with us.  The fewer people that know for right now, the better.  Then you and I will stop by the Credit Union and start the loan process.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if someone sees us together in the Credit Union?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee thought about her question for a while, then answered, “We can tell them that I am helping you co-sign for a loan.  We don’t have to go into detail because it’s none of their business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so Leatherneck, then John, and then the Credit Union.  Hopefully, tomorrow is a quiet day.  We won’t have much time to actually work.”  They both chuckled when Amanda added, “Why don’t you go call John, and then you and I can celebrate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the way you think.  I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 28</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Tuesday Morning</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee sauntered into the bullpen and quickly noticed Amanda already at her desk, busy at work.  He shook his head in amazement and went to his desk to get his day started.  After spending about thirty minutes going through messages and making a few phone calls, he suddenly stood and strode directly to Amanda’s desk.  “Good Morning, Amanda.  I was just wondering what was on your schedule for today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced up into his sparkling eyes and answered, “Oh, not much. Just some filing and a few reports Billy asked me to type up.  Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have to run down to see Leatherneck for a while, but I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch today?”  He proposed with a slight wink hidden from everyone but her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth opened as she realized what he was asking, “Oh! Yeah, lunch would be great.  What time do you want to leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee glimpsed at his watch.  “I should be done with everything around eleven-thirty.  Will that work for you?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that should be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled brightly and followed it up with another wink.  “I'm going to head down to see Leatherneck now.  I’ll come back and get you when I’m done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.  See you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee did an about-face and started towards the Quartermaster’s office.  He grinned and nodded politely at everyone along the way.  As he approached the door, another agent walked out and held open the door for him as they exchanged pleasantries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Murphy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scarecrow.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee continued into the office to find Leatherneck working on some kind of gadget.  “Hey there, Leatherneck.  Are you busy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never too busy for you, Ace.  What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need your help with something.”  Lee scanned the office.  “Do you have somewhere we can talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leatherneck nodded, then pulled his head to the side.  “Yeah, we can go in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee glanced again to make sure no one was watching as he followed him inside.  Leatherneck leaned against the desk and queried, “What do you need from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have an insect problem here, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leatherneck caught on quickly, “Ah, no.  We sprayed just this morning.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee sighed while his shoulders relaxed.  “I need help with a personal issue and your security expertise.  I’m looking at buying a house, and I want to set up some security and add a secure and fortified office space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Ace!  That’s the last thing I expected you to tell me.  May I ask why you are thinking about buying a house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I’m about to tell is highly classified, and the only other person who knows is Billy.  I can trust you to keep a secret, right?”  Leatherneck nodded in agreement.  Lee smirked and continued, “I’m getting married!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leatherneck choked out his response, “Married!  Did you say married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did.  We found a house we will be putting an offer in on, and if our offer is accepted, we want to make a few changes before moving in.  We want to put an office and a panic room in the basement.  If I give you the address, can you find a copy of the blueprints, so we can go over our ideas and tell us if they will work?”  Leatherneck took a while to answer, still reeling from the fact, Scarecrow was getting married.  After he didn’t answer him, Lee inquired again, “Leatherneck, can you help us out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leatherneck was brought out of his trance and indicated, “Oh, yeah.  I can take a look right now.”  He quickly made his way around the desk, sat down at the computer, and made a few keystrokes.  “Okay, Ace.  Give me the address.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee beamed with excitement.  “Thanks, Leatherneck.  It’s right here.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee handed him a small piece of paper.  Leatherneck snatched the paper and proceeded to punch in the address and responded, “Ace, that address isn’t coming up in the DC area.  Are you sure you gave me the right address?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah.  It’s the correct address. Only it’s not in DC.  It’s in Arlington.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leatherneck raised his head quickly and stared at Lee.  “Arlington, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Arlington.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leatherneck again punched in the address, this time in Arlington.  “Here it is.”  He let out a long whistle.  “Wow, Ace!  This is a huge house!  What do you need this much space for…”  His question fell off as he shot a look over at Lee and saw him shrug his shoulders and smirk.  “Ahhh.  You and Amanda, huh?”  Lee just nodded back at him.  “That’s the classified part?”  Lee nodded again as Leatherneck acknowledged with a huge smile.  “Okay, Ace.  Let’s get to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Lee practically skipped back to the bullpen.  He stopped at his desk, quickly grabbed his keys, and made his way to Amanda.  “Are you ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her head to gaze at Lee.  Her eyes sparkled with love.  “Let me finish this paragraph, and then I’m all yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee leaned his hands on her desk and softly spoke, “I thought I already was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked but didn’t look up from her typewriter and responded, “You are.”  She pulled the paper out of the typewriter, placed it in a folder, and gathered her things.  “I need to turn these into Billy before we can go.”  She grabbed her purse, stood, and walked over to Billy’s office with Lee right behind her.  She stopped in the open doorway and announced, “Here are the reports you needed, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy reached for the reports as Amanda and Lee took the few steps further into his office.  Billy took the reports from her and responded, “Thank you, Amanda.  I appreciate you doing this for me.” His eyes flashed between the two and continued, “You two headed out somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee answered first, “Yeah, we’re headed to a lunch meeting.  Then, later this afternoon, we have an appointment with the Credit Union.  We were hoping we could knock off a little early.  If these two appointments go well, we want to pick the boys up from school and surprise them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“School!” Billy exclaimed.  “I didn’t think school started yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it hasn’t, sir.  Philip has tryouts for the soccer team, and Jamie needed to sign up for the photography club,” Amanda proudly explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy nodded and questioned, “When did Jamie get involved in photography?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were showing him the pictures from Paris, and he took a picture of Lee and I that night, and it just kind of took off from there.  Lee’s been helping him a little.  The two of them seem to have a lot of fun together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like you are bonding very nicely with the boys.”  Lee nodded with a smile that reached both ears.  “So, you two have a surprise for the boys, huh?”  Billy grinned and hinted, “Anything you’d like to share?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee and Amanda shared a look that only the two of them understood.  Lee curiously searched around the bullpen to make sure no one was in earshot and turned back to Billy.  “We have a meeting with the Agency realtor at lunch.  We’re putting an offer in on a house.  Then we have a meeting with the Credit Union about a home loan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations!  I wish you luck.  Take all the time you need.  Things are pretty quiet around here right now.  This means you two need to get all your errands done now while you can.  Because the calm isn’t going to last too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks, Billy.  See you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee and Amanda turned and strolled out of the bullpen.  Lee placed his hand in the familiar spot on the small of her back as they made their way through the Agency and out to his car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee pulled the ‘Vette into the parking lot at Mikhael’s Restaurant about thirty minutes later and parked.  He quickly got out and hurried over to open the door for Amanda.  He reached for her hand to assist as she stood.  Lee leaned down and kissed her cheek as she held up her hand and dangled his keys.  “You really need to stop forgetting these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.  All I could think about was getting next to you, honey!”  He winked and gave her his famous Stetson smile with his dimples prominently on display.  Amanda rolled her eyes and smirked as he took his keys from her hand, not letting go until every knuckle had been kissed.  They silently walked into the restaurant and scanned around until they spotted John in the back corner, waving at them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They approached the table and greeted him. Lee pulled out Amanda’s chair before he seated himself.  “Thanks for meeting us here, John.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.  I assume since we are meeting at this quaint little restaurant away from the Agency, you don’t want anyone at the office to know we’re meeting.”  They both nodded in response.  “Okay.  Well, let’s get down to business then.  Amanda, Lee has informed me you are interested in purchasing a home with your fiance and wanted my advice.  I assumed I would be meeting your fiance as well since Lee asked me to bring the appropriate paperwork to put in an offer.  I will need his signature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda smiled at Lee and remarked, “Yes, John.  My fiance and I would like to put an offer in on the house Lee talked to you about, and he will be signing the papers today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, when will he be getting here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He already is.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John eyed both Lee and Amanda a couple of times, stopping on Lee.  Lee proudly grinned back at John and took Amanda’s hand, as understanding crossed John’s face.  “Alright, let’s get started, shall we?  I have checked into this house more since talking to Lee.  I’ve also talked to the listed realtor, and we had a lengthy conversation.  I’ve prepared the paperwork for your initial offer leaving a few spots blank.  I will fill those spots in, once we decide which direction you want to go.  Before we get into the numbers, I do need to ask you both a question.  Do you want the offer in both your names or only one of you until you’re married?  Or we can put it in both your names and then change it after you’re married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee turned to Amanda and responded first.  “We haven’t talked about that yet, but I would like it in both our names and then change it after we’re married.  This is a joint venture.  What are your thoughts, Amanda?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree.  We want to do this as a team.  Just like we do everything.  Does it take a lot of work to change my name after the wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John shook his head.  “No, it doesn’t. It just takes a month or so to go through all the approval processes.”  John made a few notes on his legal pad, so he could make the changes back at his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just have one more question for you, John, before we go any further.  Since you are an Agency realtor, do you have to put this offer in any official reports?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not, Lee.  The Agency may employ us, but we’re our own separate company.  Nothing gets reported to them.  We’re just there to help the employees.  Just like the Credit Union.”  Relief passed over both Lee and Amanda’s faces.  “Now, what do you say we get this offer done, so I can get it turned in?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 29</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee and Amanda drove to the school to pick up the boys while talking about their day full of meetings.  Amanda mentioned to Lee, “That was an amazing rate the Credit Union gave us.  I can’t believe how much lower it is than my current mortgage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you we could get great rates as employees.  They even got our monthly payments down lower than we did with our figures, and we aren’t going to have to put any more down for a deposit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m nervous about our offer.  I want this house so bad. I’m afraid they will tell us to go fly a kite.  Did we have to go so low on our offer?” Amanda fidgeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust John, Amanda.  He said we should be okay starting at that amount.  Just give it a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, but it still doesn’t make me feel any better.”  Lee reached over, took her hand, and gave it a confident squeeze as Amanda continued, “So Lee, you never told me how your meeting with Leatherneck went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that.  We've been so busy, I didn’t realize I haven’t mentioned it yet.  It went great.  He was able to pull up the house on his computer and found a rough blueprint of the house.  I told him about the changes we wanted to make, and he even came up with a few good suggestions himself.  He requested a paper copy of the blueprint.  This way, he can run some more numbers to come up with a plan and get it drawn up, so it will save time if we get the house.  He’ll have to submit it for approval before we can start any work, but he said he has a few friends that owe him a favor, and he doesn’t think it will take very long to get approved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.  How did he handle the news we were getting married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was shocked at first when I told him I was getting married.  Then it seemed like the shock went away after he found out it was you I was marrying.  He’s happy for us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s going to keep our relationship quiet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  He knows we want to keep it to ourselves for a little while longer.  We don’t have to worry about him.”  Lee pulled into the school parking lot and found a spot quickly.  He placed the car into park and shut off the engine.  Before he exited the car, he turned to Amanda and informed her, “I’ll stand by the side of the car to try and get their attention.”  Amanda nodded while Lee strode around the front of the vehicle and leaned against the side next to Amanda’s window.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda lowered her window so she could talk to Lee while they waited.  “Lee, the boys should be coming out that door on the side.  The main entrance isn’t open yet.  They were told to use the side door.”  Lee nodded and turned his attention to the door Amanda pointed out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, he saw them exit the building.  He gave a soft whistle to get their attention.  The boys scanned the parking lot as soon as they heard the whistle.  Both their faces lit up with excitement when they saw Lee waving at them.  They ran towards the car as Jamie questioned once they arrived.  “Hey, Pops, why are you picking us up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom and I have some news for everyone, and we didn’t want to wait for you guys to get home, so we thought we’d speed up the process by picking you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool!  What's the news?”  Philip exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until we get home.  This is news for the entire family.  Now get in the car, so we don’t waste any more time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys did as they were told as Lee quickly made his way around the car as well. Once everyone was in, they were on their way home.  The boys were bouncing around in the back, excited to find out what news they had for them.  Philip couldn’t wait any longer.  “Come on, guys, can’t you give us a little hint?  We’re dying back here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda smiled over at Lee and responded to Philip's question, “No, we will not give you a hint.  You’ll find out as soon as we get home.”  The boys moaned with disappointment but knew they weren’t going to get anything else out of either one of them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the boys’ minds, the short ten-minute ride home lasted about two hours.  As soon as Lee put the Wagoneer into park, the boys were out of the vehicle and running into the house.  Lee and Amanda slowly followed them.  They could hear the boys yelling in the house.  “Grandma!  Where are you?  Mom and Pops have news to tell us, and they won’t tell us unless we’re all together.” </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>They both smirked as they reached the door.  Lee let Amanda in first, as he exclaimed as she walked through the door.  “This is going to be good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They strolled into the living room to find both of the boys helping their grandmother into the chair.  Lee and Amanda sat on the couch as Dotty greeted them.  “Hello, darlings.  Did I hear the boys call Lee Pops?”  Lee sheepishly nodded, causing an accepting smile from Dotty as she continued, “Lee, where’s your car?  I didn’t see it outside before the boys attacked me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left it in the garage at work.  I’ll take Amanda’s home tonight, and then I’ll pick her up in the morning.  We wanted to get the boys together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense.  So, what’s this big news you have for us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee and Amanda studied the room to see three sets of eyes anxiously waiting for their news.  Amanda nodded to Lee for him to start.   “Well, your mom and I wanted to let you know, last night we discussed our finances, and we have agreed on what we can and can’t afford in a house.  And because of that decision, we’ve had a very busy day today.  We went to three very important meetings.  All of them had some aspect of finding and buying a new home.  Now, I know all of you really like the house in Country Club Hills, but your mom was worried about it being too expensive.”  The excited expressions on the boys' faces soon turned to disappointment.  “However, we wanted to let you know we put an offer in on that very same house today!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys’ heads shot up, and the smiles were back on their faces.  Philip was first to respond.  “Pops, are you serious?  That’s going to be our new home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Philip, nothing is final yet.  We just put our offer in, and we don’t even know if our offer will be accepted.  We just wanted to let you know what we did.”  Amanda watched the interaction between Lee and her sons.  She couldn’t believe how quickly the three of them had bonded.  She gazed over at Dotty, who held the same look in her eyes.  Their eyes locked, and the two of them shared a smile, aware of the fact they both were the two luckiest women in the world.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda, filled with concern, questioned, “Mother, you’ve been pretty quiet. How do you feel about what Lee just told you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda, darling, I didn’t mean to be quiet.  I was just thinking.  Three months ago, the four of us were happy, healthy, and had no idea we would be where we are right now.  We were just living our lives one day at a time.  Then you went to Paris.  You came back with a wonderful man in your life who has brought more joy into these boy’s lives, as well as mine, than we could have ever dreamed of.  It’s just amazing how one person can change everything.  Amanda, I’ve never seen you happier.  You’ve truly met your soul mate.  Philip and Jamie have a father figure in their lives that truly loves them as much as he loves their mother.  And that, my dear, is just about everything a mother and grandmother could ask for.”  Dotty turned her attention to Lee.  “Lee, you are a wonderful, caring man.  We’ve all been truly blessed to have you come into our lives.  Thank you for loving my family and for filling the hole this family didn’t even know we had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned their attention to Lee. He sat with tears in his eyes, as it took him a few moments to respond.  “What is it with you West women?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both have the same effect on me.  You both leave me trying to catch my breath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To be continued with “Fate Had Something To Do With It”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>